Murasaki: A Deal with the Devil
by Jade R. Rayne
Summary: This story follows a dethroned Princess turned courtesan who comes across the Crown Prince of the West, Sesshoumaru. With endless obstacles keeping them apart, will these two ill-fated lovers ever find peace? And just exactly, what is the true reason why Kagome and her family was dethroned from the Eastern Lands?
1. Ichi

**Murasaki: A Deal with the Devil**

**Summary**- She's been with many men. She's kept herself pure. She was treated like a porcelain doll, but was never meant to be loved. When the life she knew was turned upside down; how will she fair as being the Crown Prince of Western Japan's personal property?

**Note**- Formerly known as, _As a Courtesan_, this is an adapted, reinvented series by me with permission from my sister MiserablySweet. Her original stories can be found at .

Also, I'm really bad at making new names... so... I'll be using MS's created names and characters and probably adding very few of my own.

~Dai-ichi ~

Lavender. It was the scent that filled her entertainment chambers. Her chamber has seen many men since she's been working at the Red Lantern Brothel. Countless men in extravagant clothing to meager rags on their backs craved for her attention- her purity, her life.

"Kagome-san, are you ready?" a young feminine voice sounded through the other side of her wooden door followed by a soft knocking. It was no other than her closest friend; Sango.

"Yes, give me a moment. I will be out shortly." She turned to face her bronze mirror on her lavishly decorated vanity. Her reflection stared back at her with distain. Or... could it be that she is staring at her own reflection with distain? She reached for the capsule of rose red rouge on the surface of the vanity. It was a gift from one of her customers. She gingerly applied the rouge on her lips with her pinky finger and set it back in its place.

Kagome slid off her cushioned chair to grab her lavender Chinese silk shawl off her feather and cotton stuffed futon. "Here we go again," she whispered as she wrapped her bare shoulders with the silk shawl. "Please... someone... light a path out of this misery for me," she pushed her door to her private chambers open and descended down the stairs where people- men awaited her.

"Ah, you generous gentlemen, the moment all of you have been waiting for has come!" Kagome heard as she continued down the stairs. It was Yuko, one of the brothel's owner and the Head Mistress. "Here is your Forbidden Flower, the reason why your souls are unrest and eager, here is Murasaki..."

Kagome descended down the stairs and into the cushioned chair adorned with red velvet fabric placed in a stage in front of dozens of men. The men cheered and whistled their approval of her attire. 'Disgusting, filthy men,' she hissed in the confines of her mind. Her rich lavender silk kimono in the lantern's light made her milky shoulders glow; illuminating a softness man cannot touch. Softness they cannot taste. Her rouge color lips tempted the arousal of men. Her hair pinned up in a loose bun with Chinese hair pins with loose tendrils of hair tickled the senses of the men's nose. Her bare milky neck made their heart race in anticipation.

She was a flower... a flower they will never be able to touch for she is a courtesan. And as a courtesan, she is on a hierarchy higher than the common whore, or the geisha. A courtesan is what reels in the money in for brothels. A courtesan is what kept Head Mistresses and Brothel owners rich in precious gems and metals...

Yuko will not let Kagome go without a bid. A bid that will last two weeks, a bid that will drive men around the land to pay to take what was most precious to Kagome- her virginity. And that bid begins... tonight.

-0-

The full moon's aura brightened the dark night sky. One creature in the Palace of the Moon stared at its ethereal beauty. His own being rivaled the moons. With long waves of hair in the color of the lit moon, his tall frame inherited by his race, and a built structure of centuries of training, Crown Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Japan stood in his private chamber's balcony. Waiting.

It has been an uneasy few months for him. The peace of the Western Lands was threatened by rogue bands of lesser Youkai terrorizing the villages in both the West and the East. Because the groups were of Western and Eastern creatures, neither ruling family of each Kingdom was allowed to terminate the invading bandits due to their millennia old treaty that has been honored from generation to generation.

Their only solution? Marry off the first son and first daughter of the ruling families to unite and expand their kingdoms. And that's where their problems being.

The truce will be an uneasy one. The Palace of the Moon's ruling family where of Pure Inuyoukai. The Palace of the Sun; the Eastern ruling family were of mixed breeds of Nekoyoukai. No one remembers when the Nekoyoukai came into ruling; it hasn't been documented or mentioned until recently. Then again, who knows what happened in the millennia's past?

Sesshoumaru was waiting for a path; or an action he can take to avoid the clash between ruling families without having to sacrifice himself to the Nekoyoukai Kagai, Crown Princess of the East. As though in the back of his reasoning, he knew there are no other way; he couldn't help but want to wait. Wait for something to happen... wait for something that can perhaps change his undesirable, awaiting fate.

"Sesshoumaru," a familiar voice lulled him out of his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru closed his molten glazed eyes and nodded, "Yes Jyunchi? What is it that you need is so important that you have to disrupt my remaining peace?"

"I figured you might want to visit a brothel since... you know," Jyunchi, Sesshoumaru's closest friend and second-in-command urged. "The Nekos won't wait you know. You might as well shower yourself with pleasure before having to deal with those bitches."

"I cannot defile my pure line with those ungrateful felines, nor can I dirty myself with your whores, Jyunchi," Sesshoumaru slipped back into his private chambers and settled on the seat to his desk that was littered with petition scrolls. It seems, it wasn't only him who thought defiling the blood of the Inuyoukai clan was an unthinkable action.

"They aren't my whores, Sessh! At least not all of them. They have courtesans you know!"

"What is so different from a courtesan than of a common whore, my friend?" Sesshoumaru hissed in irritation. His clawed hands traveled to his temples for a well welcomed massage.

"They're virgins, for one. And two, I heard the Red Lantern is holding a bid for the virginity of one of their best courtesans for the past two years! I want to see her! They say she's a temptress that makes men disown their family and sell their children just to barely get enough money to have a court date with her," Jyunchi settled on a cushion near the Prince's endless shelves of books.

"And this concerns this Sesshoumaru, how?" his icy tone sent shivers up Jyunchi's spine.

"It doesn't I suppose. Forget it. I guess indulging in the presence of a beauty is not for you," Jyunchi casually shrugged and started to retreat to the door. 'Take my bait you old dog!'

"We will leave in an hour."

Jyunchi grinned, "Yes, milord... let it be so." He knew Sesshoumaru needed to be around elegant beauties before having to mate with a shrewd. He knew that, he knows Sesshoumaru agrees as well.

-0-

"Here you are, Murasaki. Your highest bidder for tonight and one of the fourteen final bidders, Kiken-sama," Yuko introduced the first winner of her two weeks bid. "You will be accompanied by your lady-in-waiting, Sango, and two body guards of our brothel and one of Kiken-sama's. You will not go further than the edge of our garden," the older woman stated, and brought her face down to Kagome's level. Her eyes narrowed and whispered in Kagome's ears, " or else I can't promise what will happen to your father and brother."

Kagome clenched her jaws together, her lips twitched and thinned briefly before smiling and bowed her head, "Hai, Yuko-sama. Your wish is my command."

"Good. You are to return before sunrise tomorrow morning," Yuko grinned victoriously and bowed to Kiken. "Enjoy your time with our Jewel, Kiken-sama," she nodded to their patron and left swiftly through the door.

"Shall we, Kiken-sama?" Kagome donned on a smile. A fake smile she puts on every single court date she has with a patron. "Shall we begin our stroll by the sakura blooms or the orchids, sir?"

"The sakura blooms calls to me, Murasaki-dono," Kiken casted a glance around the large garden and spotted their servants trailing behind them, 'No privacy.' He mentally groaned. He wanted her for himself. In private- preferably in his private chambers. He inched closer to Kagome hoping to catch a hint of her soft scent.

"Kiken-sama?" Kagome grew weary of the close proximity Kiken wanted. Not to mention she was uneasy when he called her 'Murasaki-dono.' No one was to call her with such informality other than her family or her Head Mistresses. She's had a gnawing feeling about this court date the moment she laid eyes on him. Given, he was a younger patron than the others, but he had small beady eyes that reminded her of a predator.

"Ah, yes. My sincere apologies, my angel. I just wish, we have some private time to ourselves," Kiken smiled as softly as he could. He would have her soon. He will have her, no matter the cost. He has sold his business assets to become the highest bidder for today. He will not settle for just a mere court date. No, he'll have more. _'Much more_.' And he wasn't intending to wait until the final bidding.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, sir," Kagome softly put down his advance. She was not allowed to be out of her guard's sight. She definitely was not allowed to be touched by a male.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll take advantage of you, my dear?" Kiken grinned humorously, "Here. I'll dismiss my guard if that'll make you feel more comfortable." He waved his hand in midair to dismiss his guard. His guard bowed briskly and turned back to the main building of the brothel estate. "Do you feel better now?"

Kagome mustered a small smile, "Somewhat..." That gnawing gut feeling she had deep within her trembled slightly and settled into near nothingness.

"All is well, my dear. I will not hurt you if that is what you're afraid of," Kiken murmured softly. "Now, I do believe dismissing your guards will be fair. After all, you have your lady in waiting with you- and I am a man of honor, I will not hurt a flower as gentle and pure as you." Kiken walked under the blooming sakura tree and gracefully sat by the roots. 'At least... not yet.'

Kagome's left eyebrow twitched for a brief second. 'Can I trust him?' Truth be told, she was tired. Tired of men wanting her for the wrong reasons- sex, entertainment, greed and ego. She wanted something different... someone who will cherish her in a way she hasn't been before. Could Kiken be the one who she can trust? 'It couldn't hurt... could it?'

"You two are dismissed until further notice... but stay close," Kagome ordered to her guards. "Sango, you will stay with me won't you?" It wasn't much of a question of authority, but more for security and comfort.

Sango nodded in response, and the guards retreated to a distance further from the now group of three.

"Ah, this is much better without the guards breathing down our throats!" Kiken grinned and jumped onto his feet and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. "Isn't this sakura tree beautiful, Murasaki-dono? Where I come from, these sakuras are so scarce, it's nearly impossible to find." Kiken was from a land west of the horizon seen on Japan. He acclimated to Japan traditions and culture upon his arrival to fit in, and trade of course. He is a merchant after all.

Kagome nodded, "Hai, Kiken-sama. The blossoms are indeed beautiful."

'As do I..." Kiken slyly grinned at the tree- his back facing Kagome. "Well it is late spring, let's check if there are fruits on the top of the tree!" Before Kagome can register what he said, Kiken leaped onto the closest branch to the group and hauled his body up.

"Wait, Kiken-sama! This sakura tree does not bear fru-!" Kagome cried out after him and ran closer to the trunk of the tree. The tree was over thirty feet high, and her patron was maneuvering through the branches with unsteady steps. Before she can finish her sentence, or urge him to climb back down safely- he slipped. As clumsily as he started to climb up, he lost his footing on branch and was sent crashing down by gravity.

"Kiken-sama!" Kagome gasped in horror when he landed with a loud thud. "Are you alright?" She leaned over his slumped body, afraid to touch him in fear of injuring him further.

"Hn... I... I think my back is broken..." Kiken grounded out between clenched teeth. "Pl-please help me, I can't feel my legs..."

Kagome swallowed nervously. She has never been in this predicament and with Kiken's groans and hisses of pain- she broke her most important rule. "Sango, please. Get the guards and look for Kaede in the pharmacy!"

"B-but Kagome!" Sango was hesitant on leaving her friend alone with a male. Especially when it was her job to protect her as well.

"Hurry! We can't delay any longer if his spine is torn!" Kagome commanded. She watched Sango nod numbly and raced behind her and briefed the guards. Kagome held her breath in anticipation when she saw her most trusted friend, and her two guards rushing to escort the physician to her. "It's okay Kiken-sama, help will be here soon. They've gone to find help..." She slipped her silk shawl off her shoulders and pressed it softly on the small bleeding gash on her patron's temple.

"A-are they really gone?" He grunted and cracked his eyes open slightly to glance around.

"Yes, it'll be alright. They'll be here soon," Kagome smiled reassuringly to her patron. It is for no doubt she was uneasy about helping him, but she was not one to ignore someone in need. "Don't worry Kiken-sama, you'll get your medical treatment soon."

"No... I'm not worried at all," Kiken's eyes grew wide and brimmed with anticipation. He grabbed her by her wrist with renewed rigor, he yanked the both of them off of the grass.

"S-sir? Why are you getting up?" Kagome asked a question she already answered in pits of her heart. It was a trap. How can she be so stupid? She shouldn't never trusted him... or anyone at that.

"Just a little numb pain, it's not a bother at all... my angel. Now, let us go to a more... private area. Shall we?" Kiken jerked her wrist towards the edge of the brothel's garden, and into the edge of the forest before she could muster a word. The force of his strength forced the air out of her lungs as she lunged forward- losing her footing.

"Sango! Sango! Help Me!" Kagome called behind her as loudly as she could with little air in her lungs. But Sango and her guards were long gone. If she told them not to hurry, if only she told one of the guards to stay- she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Now, now my pet. There is no need for that." Kiken maneuvered directly behind her and crushed his hand against her mouth. "We don't want any trouble, you see. I just want what is rightfully mine."

Kagome leered at Kiken with her sapphire eyes, and jerked her face free of his grasp and hissed, "Rightfully yours? And what do I possible have that forces you to treat me this way?"

"No, it isn't what you have my dear. It is how... valuable you are. How amazingly delicious my mind phantoms you to be, my love." Kiken wasted no time in dragging her deeper and deeper into the forest. "I suggest you stop struggling against my grip now, my pet. Or I'll be forced to take you upon the bed of the forest floor."

"You'll what?" Kagome whispered in disbelief. 'Is he going to force himself upon me?' Just how in the heavens did she get herself in this situation- she does not know. She swallowed nervously. 'This won't do... I can't just let him pull me away!' They've walked- hustled more like it, for no more than ten minutes, she can escape and run back to the safety of the brothel.

"I will not repeat again, Murasaki. Hush now and hurry, our transportation is not far from here," Kiken increased his speed and made sure Kagome followed his suit. 'It won't be long now...'

"Where will you take me? You won't get away about this, you lecher!" Kagome spurred insults and snide remarks at him- but he was unfazed. 'I have to get away, but how?'

An hour has passed, and she was tired. In her efforts with formulating a plan, she has failed. In efforts of distracting and humiliating her kidnapper, she has failed. Kagome looked around her. The forest was littered with thick shrubs and dead sticks that has tore her kimono's hem shamelessly. For once since she was a child, her legs were revealed to the world. She was disgusted at herself to say the least; she was a 'noble' courtesan after all... she was not supposed to reveal any portion of her legs. Although ironically, as courtesans they were allowed to show skin above their shoulders, and their hands.

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the dense forest, something peeked her interest. She was sure she has heard the sound of wooden carriages. But was she hearing things? Kagome scanned the forest once more. The dirt on the path they were rushing on seem to fade into a sand-like dirt, grass and shrubs grew scarcer by the minute. 'Are we on a road path?'

"Ah... Kinu! My good steed!" Kiken exclaimed when he spotted his black Arabian stallion. "I apologize for leaving you out here all alone!" He called through the dense trees in front of them.

Kagome didn't- couldn't see a thing. In the darkness of the night, and the density of the trees that blocked out the light from the moon, she couldn't see further than three or four feet in front of her. "What are you talking about?" She hissed as Kiken pulled her closer to his 'steed.'

"We are here my dear Murasaki. Kinu will ride us far into the West and there lies a ship waiting for us. We will live happily together... my angel," he spun Kagome around and pressed her against his body. He buried his large nose into the hair behind Kagome's ear. "And into the west we will sail until we reach China. From there, we will travel through the Arabian's land and into my homeland, where we will start a new life together- just you and me, and our future children." His free hand wandered lower on her backside.

Kagome took no heed of his deranged ramblings. She saw Kinu; she saw the beautiful black horse in the midst of the dark forest. She saw her freedom. Wasting no time, Kagome took advantage of sudden vulnerability and launched her body with as much force as she could muster against his. The attack sent them both falling onto the forest floor, but to Kagome's fortune Kiken's head collided with a jagged rock.

"Argh!" Kiken cursed his luck and clutched onto the side of his wounded head. "Murasa ki! After how well I've treated you, you do this to me? You'll regret this!" He attempted to stand onto his feet, but the collision with the rock has left him rickety.

Kagome swallowed her nervousness and lifted her feet on the side of Kinu's saddle, "Please help me escape." She spoke to the dark horse. She knew he didn't understand, but was there any harm in trying to plead with an animal? Kagome pulled herself up on the saddle and swung her leg to the other side. Again, Fate was being kind to her. Her kimono was too torn to restrain the sudden stretch in force when she settled into the saddle.

But she was missing one very important detail; she's forgotten how to ride a horse. "Hya!" She shouted at it, but Kinu didn't budge. She kicked and nudged at his sides, "Come on! Please!" She begged. But Fate wasn't kind to her then. Kinu snorted and stood still. Kagome heard Kiken chuckle behind her.

"He only responds to certain unique commands Murasaki. You are mine now, there is no point in fighting. If you come down, I'll forgive you for what you have just done," Kiken wiped the sweat off his brow with a dirtied sleeve and reached for the sheathed sword on Kinu's saddle. "I'm not going to repeat myself, Murasaki."

_'Please, run!_' Kagome nudged at Kinu's side some more. She grew frantic- she knew it was a matter of seconds until she was on the ground and he atop of her if she didn't leave now. Scared, Kagome began to shout out incoherent words, phrases and conjured sounds. She clicked her tongue between her teeth.

Kinu stirred; he snorted and stomped his front left hoof into the dirt. _'Is that it boy? Is that the right command?_' Kagome hurriedly click her teeth and nudged his side once more, _'Please run my friend!_' Kinu neighed loudly and kicked his hind legs.

Dirt flew into Kiken's eyes and he frantically unsheathed his sword and started to wave it in midair without caution. "Get off my horse now!" Kiken croaked angrily. He didn't want her to escape. If she left—it would be all over for him. He would have no bride, no business assets and no bragging rights—nothing.

Before Kinu leaped forward, Kiken's icy blade met warm flesh of two beings—Kagome's and the muscular lower back of Kinu. Maybe Fate wasn't on her side tonight or maybe she could've escaped without injuries. Kagome let out a cry of pain and fell onto the strong back of Kinu and gripped onto his dark mane. Kinu neighed loudly as he charged down the moonlight path.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as the jagged pain shot waves of electricity up her spine. Thick crimson blood seeped into her lavender kimono with each jolted leap Kinu took. He sped down the sandy dirt path with only the fear of being attacked to urge him on. Where he was going, he didn't know. His rider, Kagome was withering in pain but somehow managed to cling onto his dark mane.

-0-

"Ah… I can't wait!" Jyunchi settled comfortably into cushioned seat of the carriage with his arms dangling across the length of the bench. "Yuko… Yuki! I'll be there soon! Wait for me!" His eyes twinkled brightly and his mouth began to water.

Sesshoumaru raised a well groomed eyebrow at his friend, "Who are you lusting after now, Jyunchi?"

"Just my beautiful, busty twins. They own the brothel you know. I'm sure they'll serve us well," Jyunchi smirked smugly and nodded at his trusted friend. It's true that Sesshoumaru was his superior, and soon to be leader. But through the obstacles and experiences they overcame together, the honorifics seem redundant.

Sesshoumaru let out a miniscule scoff, "Must I remind you I wish not to be touched by your females. If their—" He paused. "Wait, do you hear that?" Sesshoumaru's elven ears twitched at the distant pounding of hooves on dirt.

"No. I—," Jyunchi began. Sesshoumaru hushed him. '_You asked…_' Jyunchi rolled his eyes.

"Stop the carriage," Sesshoumaru commanded in his icy tone. The reasoning behind why they were travelling in a carriage was beyond him. He could run miles into the distance in the same span of time as the carriage goes for a few hundred yards. But it wasn't important now. He stepped off the carriage and studied the dirt path in front of him.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" Jyunchi peeked out of the carriage's open window.

"I smell… blood—two different ones," Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. His nose tingled when he detected that luscious lavender in the air. His core tensed with that wonderful scent was linked to the two scents of blood. The pounding of the hooves grew louder, and in the distance appeared a large figure galloping right towards them.

"It's an onna and a horse…" Jyunchi stated the obvious. He stepped off the carriage and began closing the distance between the galloping horse.

"No, stay." Sesshoumaru held his left arm out to stop Jyunchi from stepping in front of him. Without further instruction to his friend, Sesshoumaru dashed forward to Kinu—treading through air with lightning speed. There was an odd pull in his chest. A type of feeling that urged him forward even if he didn't know it himself.

Within seconds Sesshoumaru was in front of Kinu. Startled, Kinu reared his two front hooves into the air, followed by a loud neigh. His unconscious rider slid off his back and onto the dirt path with a loud thud. Sesshoumaru snatched the reins of Kinu and pulled him to his eye level. '_Calm down_,' Sesshoumaru's molten gaze demanded. Kinu snorted with arrogance and jerked his head away. Sesshoumaru growled at the dark horse's arrogance.

"Take him," Sesshoumaru directed Jyunchi over his shoulder. Jyunchi raced over to retrieve the reigns. Sesshoumaru directed his attention to the bundle of lavender fabric and flesh. The scent of blood and lavender tempted his curiosity. He crouched closer to her limp body for a closer inspection. Her milky porcelain shoulders seem to glow under the ethereal moonlight; dark tendrils of raven black hair covered her face. He reached over to brush a few strands of hair from her sweat covered face.

"Who… are you?" Sapphire blue eyes stared at him through heavy lids. Her voice was hoarse from the pain of her wound. "My back…," she whispered. Her vision was blurred from unshed tears and faulted focus. Precious thick blood began to seep through her thin kimono and onto the dirt and down her back. "Please… help," Kagome tried to focus her eyes onto Sesshoumaru's face. But all she saw was snow white hair, a pale face and eyes the color of hot molten gold.

Sesshoumaru debated with himself—whether she lived or not was of no consequence of him… so why should he help? Why would he help? But something urged him to take action; it urged him to take her under his wing. There was something about her that intrigued him. He slipped one arm under her knee and his other behind her neck and around her shoulders. He was less than gentle picking her up—she jostled in his arms as he carried her towards the awaiting carriage. He ignored her grunts and hisses of pain and settled her onto the cushioned bench of the carriage. He then settled on the bench across from her.

Kagome's breathing quickened to shallow puffs of air as she lay limply on the soft fabric. Her limbs grew cold and all she could do was stare at him. Her vision began to clarify but the darkness in the carriage didn't help her make much of her _'savior's'_ face. Kagome closed her gem colored eyes—all he was doing was staring at her. Maybe he didn't have any intention of saving her after all.

Sesshoumaru reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around on the bench—with her back facing him and her front facing the back of the bench. '_She needs to live_,' he felt his beast stir. '_She is important to us_. _Save her_. ' Sesshoumaru snarled lightly, '_So… it is you who is making this refined one act so lowly._' Feeling slightly ridiculous for talking to himself, Sesshoumaru decided it was better to cease the bleeding before it stained his royal carriage. Besides, being a full Inuyoukai, his beast was not one to lead him astray. His inner beast, the being in which all breeds get their physical attributes and power are also their guides—his guardian.

The exasperating urge he felt grew stronger as he detected her heart beat slowing. Yes, it was best if he saved her now—for him and for his beast. His father wouldn't like the stench of a dead onna in the royal carriages. He lifted his clawed hand and tore her kimono straight down her back.

"What are you doing?" Kagome hissed. She lifted her head when she heard the fabric rip and tried to move away from him but receded back onto the bench in pain.

Sesshoumaru held her down in place with his left hand and without emotion answered, "Saving you."

"Do you—know who I am?" Kagome grimaced through her sentence. "You will… will not stare—or touch my body!" She began to tug at her kimono with what little strength she mustered. It didn't go her way, though—the more she tug, the more she exposed her bare back to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Onna, you are nothing but a creature that needs help. You have nothing of value that this Sesshoumaru desires." He leaned over to take a closer look at her wound. "A sword wound…" it peeked his interest. '_What is an onna like her doing in the middle of the forest with a sword wound down her back? But the wound isn't too deep to need medicinal herbs._' Sesshoumaru hesitated for a split second—what he was about to do, he has only done for one other being.

"What… are you going to do?" Kagome whispered through baited breath.

"Must I repeat myself?" Sesshoumaru griped with an emotionless ring. "Hold still," he closed the distance between his face and her wounded back. His warm tongue emerged through his lips and he laid it at the bottom tip of the diagonal wound.

"Wha—stop that this instant!" Kagome felt his tongue on her back. She was not to be touched! Not by a male, and certainly not licked by a male before her bidding was over. Kagome squirmed under his grip but to her dismay, he was far stronger than she was.

Sesshoumaru ignored her outburst and continued to stroke her cut with his tongue. He could hear his beast purr in a contented manner within the shackles of his mind. He closed his eyes from the sheer reaction he was feeling. Her blood intoxicated his body. He felt his clawed hands involuntarily flex, his heartbeat quickening as he lapped at her wound. Being a pure Inuyoukai, he has the ability to heal faster than most breeds. It was instilled in their body, including his saliva. He heard her breath quicken, soon her heartbeat followed suit.

He continued to tend to her cut, from her lower right side of her waist to just under her left shoulder. His saliva slowly, but surely knitted her flesh together; sealing her once bleeding wound shut. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. His eyes trailed from her silky bare neck to her throat… up her chin and onto her lips. He didn't want to stop—there was an insatiable need for him to continue, to follow where his eyes has glanced upon. Her scent teased his senses; urging him to continue. He wanted more. His gentle stroking with his tongue turned warm caresses with his lips up her shoulder blade and onto her neck. He felt her body tense incredibly; he heard her breath hitch in her throat. He half expected her to push him away now that she shouldn't be feeling any pain. But she didn't.

A low moan emitted from her throat. Sesshoumaru smirked against her now burning skin. He could feel her hasty pulse through her skin with his lips. He inhaled deeply as the tip of his nose touched the skin behind her ear. He could smell her—her purity, her innocence… her arousal. His hand that was once pressing her down pulled on her torn kimono, exposing more of her milky soft skin. Maybe there was something he wanted from her… maybe… he can get it now…

\\ End of Dai-Ichi.


	2. Ni

~Dai-Ni~

She moaned helplessly at the seductive butterfly caresses he donned onto her skin. Just a few mere hours ago she was safe and pampered in the large mansion like brothel, and now she was succumbing to her womanly desires to the ethereal god like creature behind her. She felt his arm encircle her waist and pulled her against his chest. Her back arched and she threw her head back instinctively when her burning skin graced his cool garments. His musky scent of unshed rain filled her nose and sent her head reeling in circles—she let out another lustful moan.

"Onna… I can smell you… your lust," Sesshoumaru whispered besides her ear with his lips brushing against her ear lobes. He was answered with a hitched breath from the trembling female under him. "What is it that you want…? Tell me… Beg me…" His hand trickled slowly from her waist, caressed her hip and dipped into her inner thighs with only her kimono blocking what she treasures most.

Kagome whimpered helplessly at his delicious caresses, "Please…" she whispered almost inaudibly. She brushed the side of her cheek against his neck and nudged him with her nose to continue. "Please…" she whispered again. She has never felt such pleasure and unbearable pain all at one sitting—and for one so innocent and curious, she wanted to know… to feel more.

"Please what, onna?" He hoarsely asked and answered her plea with a slow grind of his hips against hers. He didn't know when she sank onto the floor beneath him with only her upper body leaning against the cushion of the carriage bench—he didn't know and he didn't care. He was giving all his undivided attention to the quivering female under him. "What do you want…?" He nibbled on her ear teasingly.

"T… touch me," she begged. She felt dirty the moment she said it—but it excited her enough to put a blush on her cheeks when she felt the wetness between her legs pool.

"Here?" He rubbed small circles on her left him and grinned at her unsatisfied whine. "Lower?" He asked and grinded his body against hers once more.

"Lower…" she begged and leaned against his burning touch. "Lower…" she whispered again and rolled her hips in a small semi-circular motion against his harden member—she earned a soft groan and a nibble on her ear as his response. With elongated claws, he ripped the remaining coverage of kimono and slid his cool hand on her burning flesh of her thighs. Kagome gasped at the sudden temperature change but it didn't faze her desire to be touched by her savior. It felt natural—enough for her not to realize she was about to give her most prized possession away.

"Here… my onna?" he grinned triumphantly at her cry of ecstasy when he gently rubbed her engorged, slick nub between her legs. "Is this… what you wanted?" he teased as he applied more pressure on the sensitive bud. Her cries of newfound pleasure sent him desiring to want to be embedded inside her. Her slick juices began to soak his fingers and slide down the sides of her legs. He's had enough of waiting—she was ready for him. "Patience," he chided softly at her protest when he stopped his administrations. He kneeled behind her, pulled her into his arms only to turn her around and laid her on her back on the carriage's wooden floor.

Kagome let out a soft gasp of surprise when the moon's bright rays illuminated the carriage… and her savior's face. His lusty golden eyes stared hotly at her with an emotionless face. She's seen the face of her savior… and equally, he has seen hers.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare. He knew he saw her sapphire eyes earlier when he picked her off of the dirt—but he didn't realize the full extent of her exotic beauty. Her sapphire eyes stared at him with satisfaction and lust, her mouth was parted and panted lightly. His eyes trailed down her bare neck and shoulders, then to her exposed breasts. Her nipples were perked and hard—it made his groin tighten in excitement. He slowly descended above her and hovered over her. He wanted to penetrate deep within her, to feel her tight around his sheath; he wanted to taste her… to have her. But all he could, and she as well, stare deeply into each other's eyes as if they were in a trance…

The scent of her arousal, mixed with Sesshoumaru's own soon engorged the small carriage and began seeping out to the sensitive noses of Jyunchi and the Western Land's Royal guards.

"Ahem," Jyunchi cleared his throat uneasily when the over powering scent hit his nose not too far from the carriage. "Well… then," he handed the Kinu's reigns to the guard closest to him and headed towards the source of the intruding scent. "Sesshoumaru," he knocked loudly against the wooden carriage abruptly snapping Kagome out of her lustful trance. "I'm sorry to interrupt your… _liaison_ but I must say we have to get going to the Red Brothel," Jyunchi snickered briefly in mid-sentence. '_After all, it wouldn't be fair if you get some action tonight and I don't._'

"The Red Brothel?" Kagome snapped out of her trance at the mention of her home and clumsily, yet swiftly maneuvered out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. She scrambled towards the carriage door and swung it open, not knowing that in her haste she left a very frustrated and horny demon prince behind her. "The Red Brothel, take me there please!" Her eyes were wide and pleading staring at Jyunchi.

He couldn't help but stare at the dark hair beauty before him; her messy, loose hair dangled off of the hair tie and rustled with the breeze, her shoulders exposed from her near shredded kimono. '_Her lips_,' Jyunchi's eyes lingered on her rosy red and kissable lips. '_Oh Kami… If I can just taste those lips…_' The scent of her arousal rolled off her body in waves, and quite frankly… if she did not decently cover herself soon, he will have trouble controlling his own arousal.

"Get off of my garments, Onna," Sesshoumaru hissed at her once he's regained his composure from being denied just moments ago. He stared at her bare back and the pink tinted marks on her neck and wondered whatever possessed him to caress her the way he did. He watched as gasped lightly in awareness and muttered an apology when she realized she was stepping over his loosened silver haori, then settled onto the bench of the carriage and brushed aside his hair and garment.

"My apologies, milord," she then fumbled with her kimono when she noticed the sorry state of her attire. Much to her discomfort, the more she tried to cover herself, the more flesh she revealed.

"Here," she heard Sesshoumaru say, and his silver haori flew onto her lap.

"Cover yourself up decently," Sesshoumaru stoically tossed over his shoulder. He leaned against the other side of the carriage and stared off into the distance from the carriage window— not giving a hint of emotion away.

Kagome couldn't help but glare at his indifferent tone but murmured her gratitude. She was glad she was able to cover herself up… somewhat. She quickly slipped on the haori but noticed it didn't cover much of her legs; it was long enough to cover everything above her knees. She frowned at the thought of having to keep a hold on the folds to keep it from slipping apart, so she tore off the hem of her lavender kimono and fastened it around her waist. She began to fumble with the length of the haori, but it couldn't be changed. Giving up a few seconds later, she returned her attention to Jyunchi who now stood outside the carriage door with lusty eyes. "May I request you to stop staring at me with those eyes, milord?" Kagome frowned in disapproval. "A change from such wayward looks would be nice."

"You speak as if you get those looks often, milady" Jyunchi humored her not knowing she belonged to the brothel.

"More so than you know," she whispered—her voice low and solemn. She closed her eyes and shook her head side to side lightly, '_You have to regain composure, Kagome. Thank Kami you didn't go all the way with him!_' She glanced at Sesshoumaru's direction, who still was indifferently staring out the carriage window. '_Just what was I thinking…?_ _Everything would've been for naught if I…_' She couldn't think of the possibilities of punishment she would get from her mistress. If she chooses to run away, her father and brother would be in danger. If she chooses to return and bring the truth to the light, she would be casted away in the brothel and sold as a common whore. '_You must not stray, Kagome. All you need in this world is your family… no one else_,' Kagome straightened her priorities and strengthened her renown. "Please, you must take me to the Red Brothel," she asked with renewed energy and determination.

"What business do you have there?" Jyunchi asked curiously after he commanded the guards to continue to their destination. He too, had to regain his composure after seeing the beauty half naked. He could've sworn he felt Sesshoumaru glower and leer at him when he was staring her half naked form.

"I belong there…" Kagome softened her voice as it should've been while talking to men. She been trained since she was eleven years old—_sold_, actually… to pay off a debt.

"So you are a geisha? Or… lower?" Jyunchi's curiosity peaked.

"Mind you, sir! I am no whore, nor am I a geisha. I am still pure… still a courtesan," Kagome frowned prettily at the male sitting in front of her. '_Well, as pure as whore can be without penetration…_' She berated herself once more for succumbing to Sesshoumaru's advances. '_I must be stronger. I must resist._'

"Courtesan, huh?" Jyunchi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yuko's only courtesan is Murasaki… you couldn't be her… I mean. Are you her?" He leaned forward, closing the distance gap between him and Kagome.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing yet gentle gaze. "What if I am… what if I'm not? What will it matter to you?"

Jyunchi let out a hearty laugh and leaned back against the cushioned bench, and sighed. "Of course it matters," he donned on a knowing smile. He should've known better. From the way she sits on the bench to the way she looks away or at him during their talk—she was trained; very well trained. He should've known. "I've always bid for Yuko's courtesans… and you are no different… _Murasaki-san_."

/ End ~Ni~


	3. San

~Dai-San~

Kagome stared out the window of the carriage in a fitful silence. Her mind is in turmoil from the trio's awkward conversation not too long ago. Jyunchi, the current thorn of her thoughts was waiting for a response or a reaction to his comment—but she refuses to react. How dare he? How dare he, like other men put a price, a value on her most precious gift? But… at the same time, how dare she? How dare she succumb to that silver colored hair nobleman in the same carriage as she? Her precious gift was not for her to give. It belonged to her Head Mistress, and she alone decides to whom it will go to, and then… her family will be safe. She thanked Kami for Jyunchi's interruption—but cursed him as soon as he said he wanted to bid on her. '_Men_,' she mentally spat in her head. '_Men are all the same, noble or not. They always want something they can't have._ _And he-,_' her mind went to Sesshoumaru, '_he… is no different._' She wanted to turn her head and get a glance of his wayward beauty but there were another pair of eyes on her. She turned her head slightly to meet the blazing eyes of Jyunchi—the eyes of a predator. She quickly diverted her vision elsewhere—back out the window and concentrated on trees, condemning the silence and tension of the carriage.

"Ah," Jyunchi exclaimed obnoxiously with a stretch and leaned against the back of bench. "We're just a hair shy from reaching the Red Brothel. I wonder what my dear Yuko have in store for me today. After all, I can't _wait_ to tell her about your little adventure tonight," Jyunchi paused and waited for a response. Surprisingly, his superior and the courtesan reacted hotly at his comment.

"You will _not_ tell her what happened here today," Kagome demanded. If Yuko finds out that she almost gave away what reeled in the money, she'll definitely kill her father and brother… and Kagome as well.

"Why is that, dear Murasaki-san? You were enjoying yourself with my P-"

"Cease your rambling, Jyunchi or shall this one sew your lips shut?" Sesshoumaru held a chilling glare towards Jyunchi. "_No one shall find out what has occurred here tonight—not even my father, or anyone_," Sesshoumaru growled in their Inu language for Jyunchi's ears only. "_Do you want to jeopardize the treaty with the East? Do _not_ reveal my identity._"

Jyunchi's tipped ears twitched, and his eyes closed as he admitted defeat to his prince. He may be devious and cunning at times, but he refuses to break the trust and friendship with the Western Royal family he holds so dearly in his heart. "My _nobleman_ friend here is to be married soon, and hope to gain some entertainment from the Red Brothel. You will entertain him, won't you Murasaki-san?"

Kagome's left eye twitched in annoyance from the new information. "I will not accept the company of betrothed men," her guts churned and constricted. She felt disgusted with herself and him even more so than before. The nobleman's betrothed is at home waiting for the nuptials and she—a noble courtesan almost shattered a marriage-to-be. She casted a deadly glare at Sesshoumaru, who already have his golden eyes upon her. '_You disgust me_,' her eyes seem to say, but it didn't faze the Ice Prince—he simply turned his attention towards the halting carriage.

'_Finally. Home_,' Kagome sighed a breath of relief. Before Yuko finds out, she must tell her Head Mistress something, so she would not get flogged for leaving the property. But alas, her relief was short-lived when her human ears picked up the commotion, and Sango's worried voice as she descended down from the lavish carriage.

"Murasaki-sama!" Sango cried in relief and ran to embrace her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Her dear friend, who Kagome loves like a sister was hysterical and babbled incoherently and could only muster out apologies. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"Hush now," Kagome's heart leaped. This was not good—Sango's usually the calm and collected one who was definitely the smarter of the two. Seeing her like this can only mean one thing. Her stomach did flips from the anxiety of what was to come. Still, she has to know how to prepare for the worse. "Did Yuko-sama find out?"

Sango swallowed and looked into Kagome's eyes; she needed not to answer her friend's question. Sango's marveling brown eyes spoke volumes.

Kagome closed her eyes in despair. Unable to voice any words, she clenched her jaws and swallowed the lump in her throat. She reached out and brought Sango into her arms for a comforting embrace. "It's alright Sango-chan," she whispered—her shaky voice betrayed her comforting words. "Prepare the ointment and herb treatment for tonight Sango. It'll be a long night for the both of us," she whispered into her ears. Sango numbly nodded and ran off into the brothel. Just as Sango reached the main entrance, the door swung open and there stood no other than, Head Mistress Yuko. Her mistress's eyes leered at her direction, a look that says '_you will be punished later_.' A look that Kagome has received many times for disobedience as a child, and the dreaded whip soon followed. Sango grimaced and slipped past her master and into the building.

"Why, Jyunchi-sama. It is such a pleasure to see you here once again!" Yuko diverted her attention to her patron with a seductive smile. "I see you've met my Murasaki here," she bowed her head at her patrons and hooked her arm around Jyunchi's arm.

"Yes," was all Jyunchi could say on that subject. He will not disobey Sesshoumaru's words, but there were ways of getting what he wanted. "Now, my dearest. Why didn't you tell me you have a new Courtesan? I wasn't even aware of such!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Yuko's slim waist. "With a jewel like that, you should keep a closer watch on her!" He joked—unknowingly adding fuel to Yuko's fire.

Yuko giggled and pushed him away lightly to put some distance between them, "Well I should, shouldn't I? And You! You have rarely visited me lately. I guess I just haven't had the chance to tell you, you shouldn't blame me for that, good sir." She smiled and brushed her hand over his chest. Her eyes snapped towards Kagome's direction, "Sweet Murasaki, please do go in and have a change of wardrobe before you fall ill. I will meet with you shortly after." Her sweet false words spoke volumes to Kagome. Tonight will be a long and painful night.

With a dreadfully heavy heart, she headed into the brothel to help Sango prepare medicinal herbs for tonight. Other geishas and courtesans who were present at the courtyard stared at her. Some wished her well, some wished for her death and take her coveted spot, but she didn't care. Her title was nothing to her. She was in here for one reason only, and they were under the control of Yuko. She heard some taunting and jeering from fellow, lower courtesans and they made a mockery out of her—knowing fully well she'll be whipped tonight. But she didn't care. She marched forward and up the large corridor towards the stairs, with her posture straight and elegant, and her head held high.

Tonight, she will pay with her blood and tears for something that started beyond her control.

/

**JR**- Shorter chapter for an introduction to Yuko, the Head Mistress and a glimpse of power she holds over Kagome. Next chapter will explain more.


	4. Shi

~Dai-Shi~

"Please, Yuko-sama… No more!" Kagome wept as crimson blood began to appear. There laid her best friend in a muddle of torn clothes and bleeding wounds. There laid Sango paying for Kagome's poor judgment. "Please…" her breath escaped from her lungs when she looked up to see her head mistress sadistic smile.

"Oh, my dear Murasaki. You've heard what my patron has said… Two guards, Murasaki. I gave you two guards and this misfit over here to look after you. And you disappear into the forest after sending them off. You've done a great deed tonight," her sarcasm burned Kagome's heart into ashes. But Yuko didn't care.

"Please, it was my entire fault. I've sent them away for help… P-punish me instead… Please don't hurt Sango anymore, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Kagome dropped onto her knees. "Please," she crawled over to her mistress and latched onto the hem of her kimono. "It was me, my fault." Her tears twinkled down her cheeks as soft sobs racked her body.

"No… Kagome-chan. I'm—fine," Sango grounded out through her clenched teeth.

"You're not! You're not fine… and it's all because of me," Kagome sobbed. She turned her blurred vision back to her mistress, "Please. It's me; take me instead Yuko-sama. It's me who you should punish, not her!"

Yuko sneered and narrowed her eyes at Kagome and shoved her onto her back with a kick. "Ever the merciful one you are, Murasaki. In case you haven't noticed, being merciful will get you nowhere." She snarled under her breath and abandoned the weakened Sango on the floor. The head mistress walked over towards the bed, there on the bed laid a wrapped bundle. Rolling the cloth apart, she revealed to Kagome her newest toy. "I will remind you just where you will be… by being merciful." Yuko cracked the cat of nine tails wired whip sharply in front of her and glowered at Kagome's small whimper. "I will have you obey me, Murasaki."

-0-

"Oh my Yuki dearest," Jyunchi leaned over his left side to hook an arm around Yuko's twin sister. "Where has your sister been all of tonight? My right side seems empty without her," he whined as he brushed his lips against the skin of her neck. In truth, he was somewhat worried about the new courtesan. Yuko was never the type to forgive easily—not until she's inflicted revenge for causing her discomfort. No, there was something wrong. Definitely.

"Oh," Yuki, the identical twin of Yuko except by the color of their hair and their attitudes grinned softly at her patron's comment. "Well, I assumed I was more than enough to satisfy you tonight," she pouted and left a trail of feather light caresses on his inner thigh.

Jyunchi stiffened a bit at the sudden action and cleared his throat, "Well then. Has it been a long night already?" He pulled Yuki closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's call it a night, my love" he whispered softly into her tipped ears.

Yuki giggled, "Your wish is my command. Let me retrieve my sister beforehand and prepare the chambers. Please excuse my departure." She bowed to her patrons and escorted herself out of the lavish room. She didn't have to scout the brothel to find her sister—she knew exactly where she would be. Her heart reached out for their Kagome—she always favored her over the rest for her pure heart. She cringed briefly at the stench of blood seeping out of the room she stood in front of—the door belonging to Murasaki. Yuki knocked on the door softly and entered without waiting for a response. The full force of the overwhelming scent of blood hit her sensitive youkai nose and made her mind reel. She never did like blood.

"What?" Yuko hissed over her shoulder. Her usually flawless face was marred with splattered pecks of blood, her kimono was no better.

"Jyunchi-sama would like us to prepare for his visit tonight," Yuki pinched her nose to prevent collapsing from the overwhelming scent. "The stench of blood is all over the corridor, it must be cleaned before the other girls notice."

Yuko frowned and huffed, "Fine." She cracked her whip one last time before tossing it on the floor in front of Kagome. "Clean it up." She leered at Sango as she followed Yuki out of the room. She couldn't help but feel she might have over done it a bit, but she knew Murasaki deserved it, and she will take no insubordination.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Sango crawled over to Kagome despite the unbearable pain buzzing through her every muscle. "Kagome… Kagome-chan," she called out to her dearest friend who like her, if not more so was withering from their beating.

"I-I'm alright, Sango-chan," Kagome cringed from every breath her took. In all irony, her back is now once marred with angry red, bleeding wounds in multiple spots. "Are you in pain?"

Sango frowned, "I am fine! What has gotten into you? I've gotten worse beatings than this… you should not have spoken up at all. I can take all these hits, this is nothing! She's done worse… Did you forget what I am?" She shook her head at her friend. "Yuko is right; being merciful doesn't get you anywhere Kagome-chan… You _must_ think of yourself, your family." Sango chided and removed the twine restraints that bounded Kagome's feet and wrists. "You shouldn't have spoken up…"

"Sango-chan," Kagome whispered. The pain was getting unbearable from the tiniest movement attempted. "You _are_ part of my family… you've always have been. I will try to protect you just as I do for _them_." She bit her lip from crying out in pain as Sango helped her lean against the raised platform of the stuffed futon.

"I know…" Sango sighed. Her strength was returning to her and the pain began to subside as the medicine Kagome instructed her to take earlier began to show its effect. "You are empty-headed sometimes, Kagome-chan…" Her whole life she knew Kagome as her superior; her ward and she has failed to protect the one who loved her like her blood kin. She didn't expect Yuko to barge into the room in such a short period of time—Kagome didn't even have the chance to take the pill. _'She must be in excruciating pain,_' tears brimmed on the corners of her brown eyes. '_I will get revenge for us, Kagome-chan. I promise you that._' She limped over to Kagome's vanity and retrieved the small basin of water and hand cloths she prepared earlier.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Kagome-chan," Sango sincerely muttered and kneeled besides Kagome to begin cleaning the wounds. "You were never meant for this kind of life…" She shook her head in dismay. "You were destined for greatness… not a life as a courtesan."

Kagome let out a bitter chuckle despite the pain, "This again Sango-chan?"

Sango scowled, "Well of course. You're a noble _lady_ of royal birth… this job… you were never meant for it, _Princess_."

"Hush," Kagome chided and lowered her voice to only where Sango can hear. "That's of the past… I can't remember when I was treated like royalty… Treat it as a dream. No one can know about our past or it'll be the end of us."

"I know…" Sango's voice trailed off softly as she peeled the shredded white kimono apart to expose Kagome's wound covered back. "It'll sting," she warned before gently wiping away the drying blood on Kagome's back. '_Such a pity_… _of course you wouldn't remember the Eastern Palace. You were only four years old. Still, even at the age of twenty… you're still too naïve to understand why things have gone this way. You will come to understand soon, hime-sama. I'll make sure you will…' _Sango stepped away from Kagome momentarily to retrieve the bowl of herbal paste hidden within the wardrobe. "I'm almost done." Despite Kagome's hisses and groans of pain, Sango continued to apply the paste on the open wounds, but have done so with haste. "There," she whispered. "I'll bandage it now."

"No…" Kagome shook her head. "It'll be best if we have this mess on the floor cleaned up… I can bandage the wounds myself Sango-chan. I'll just rest a moment first…" She laid her head against the futon and let out a heavy sigh. This night has been too eventful for her.

Sango let her eyes linger on her friend for a brief moment and nodded, "I understand." She was aware of the blood on the wooden floor and hurried to clean it before it stained. She wasn't too worried about bandaging the wound first—she knew Kagome would do it herself.

The tedious deed has been completed, and the once clean basin of water is now of a crimson color. Sango sighed in relief, "All done." Her body still screamed at her for moving but unlike Kagome, she didn't suffer massive whip wounds; only bruises and minor cuts. "Silly girl," Sango chided under her breath. She walked over to the wardrobe to retrieve a small crimson blanket made of silk and walked over to Kagome. "Here, let me take the kimono off of you," Sango untied the blood stained obi and slowly unclothed Kagome. She quickly wrapped the blanket around Kagome's frame, making sure not to cover her wounds.

"Thank you, Sango-chan," Kagome mumbled against the futon.

Sango nodded and patted her shoulder, "Not at all… I'll be back shortly." She went and retrieved the basin, the white kimono and headed out of the room—leaving Kagome alone to rest. Shutting the door behind her, she kept her head down low and began down the corridor. Not too far along the path, a large figure blocked her path. After the beating, she dare not incur someone else's wrath upon her and Kagome. "My apologies, please excuse me," she muttered without taking a glance of the person in front of her and quickly scurried away—leaving Sesshoumaru standing in her mist.

-0-

After Yuko and Yuki returned to the entertainment room where Sesshoumaru and Jyunchi resided, the Mistresses' instructed a few geishas and courtesans into the room to keep the company of the Captain of the Royal Guard and a few lieutenants, and as well as Sesshoumaru. But after a short while, Sesshoumaru grew impatient with the courtesan serving him.

"Lay another hand on me, and you shall never see it again," Sesshoumaru hissed through clenched teeth. He grew tired of their philandering and his outburst silenced the room. Without another word he exited the room. The scent of his guards' arousal and of course the geishas vexed his sensitive nose and he refused to stay in the room any longer. Of course, he could've ordered them all to leave but he didn't want to stay in an entertainment room. He much rather spend his time elsewhere.

The Western Prince walked down nearly every corridor, even multiple times at that and he darn well almost memorized the structure of the popular brothel. He was bored. Incisively bored. Anyone who crossed his path faced his iconic stoic, ice glare. Rounding a few corners and a flew flights of stairs he found himself facing the human female who he remembered embracing the courtesan he saved. His keen eye immediately flew to the white garment that hung on her arm and the basin of red water. The stench of blood assaulted his nose and forced him to stop in his tracks. His mind started to reel when the familiarity of the scent began to churn his stomach. But before he could manifest questions, the female before him muttered an apology and rushed down the corridor. If he couldn't get answers from her, he will find the answers to his question himself—he took a step towards the overwhelming scent down the hall.

The scent of _her_ pain, and blood grew with every step he took. He was never the one to anticipate meeting a woman, much less than wanting to find one. He stopped in front of the door where lady in waiting exited out of. '_She has to be in there_,' his mouth grew dry. He didn't know what to expect, but he knew she was alive. He _hoped_ she was alive. He knocked on the door lightly, and entered without waiting for a response—he was the Prince of the West after all. He closed the door softly behind him and examined his surroundings. The scent of her blood was burned into the walls and fabrics. He detected another familiar scent other than of the courtesan and her lady in waiting. It was Yuko, the Head Mistress. '_So… she is the mastermind behind all this blood_,' it doesn't take a genius to put one and two together. He noticed the discarded cat of nine tails whip besides the raised futon—and the scent of Yuko's sweat. It all confirmed his suspicion.

"Sango-chan, is that you?" Kagome called out from the edge of the futon. She moved only moments earlier to make it easier to bandage her wound. She failed countless times to have the first wrap around her back—that was her only obstacle in wrapping her back, an obstacle she could not overcome without help. "Sango-chan?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her call and wondered if he should answer. His eyes zeroed on the horrendous lash wounds on her back—he felt his beast stir with agitation. Regardless, he decided it would be best to bandage the wounds while the herb paste was still fresh. He slipped off his boots and kneeled onto the futon and inched closer to Kagome.

"Thank goodness you are here, I couldn't do this myself Sango-chan," her voice was hoarse and dry. All she wanted was a good night's rest after wrapping her wound, even that seems to be difficult.

Sesshoumaru softly pulled the bandage out of her hand and stretched it briefly. He reached in front of her with his arms under hers and encircled her torso with bandage and slowly made his way around towards her back with the bandage without touching her skin. '_Why would someone inflict such heavy pain on a feeble human?_' he couldn't help but wonder.

Kagome hissed, "It looks terrible doesn't it, Sango-chan?"

Sesshoumaru kept his silence and continued on his task. He was slightly amused by how she didn't know it wasn't her lady in waiting that was helping her. In his slight distraction, he brushed the back of his hand against her arm—alerting her.

Kagome gasped softly, "Sango-chan?" She looked over her shoulder only to spot silver hair sprawled out on her futon. "You again?" Her voice was filled with shock, and her face certainly did show it. "How are you even—" she grimaced as she tried to turn around.

"Be still, this One has not finished bandaging you," Sesshoumaru murmured without meeting her shocked stare.

"You're not supposed to be in here. Please leave," Kagome felt adrenaline pump through her blood and it began to dim her pain down.

"I will once I finish this task," Sesshoumaru responded without care. He was almost done—he just needed to secure the end of the bandage, but Kagome was making it difficult with her squirming whenever he accidently brushed against her skin. He wrapped the last round of bandage across her bosom and inevitably, his right thumb brushed against the side of her right breast.

"You!" Kagome cried out and despite her pain she spun around on the bed to slap him across his face—but failed miserably. Sesshoumaru, with his keen youkai senses caught her attack and with a snarl he turned the tables on her and pinned her on the bed with her wrists locked by his hands.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance.

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and her vision blurred from unshed tears. The action of pinning her back onto the futon sent waves of pain coursing through her body—sending her into shock but she wasn't going to let this slide. "Get off me," she bite out. "You should knock before you enter someone's chambers. You should not be in here. What makes you so immune to the rules of the brothel? Please lea—"

Their lips met. There was no other way of silencing her, and this simple human gesture pleased his beast greatly. Sesshoumaru pulled back from the stunned Kagome, "Is this the gratitude you show to your savior?"

Kagome gritted her teeth together, and felt tears brim her eyes once more. "Maybe you should have left me to die…"

/

**JR**- :) Yay! Another chapter done! Somewhat corny… but thank you everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate the effort for readers on writing a review regardless how long or short the review is. Thank you so much for giving my story a chance, and please be prepared for a wild ride!


	5. Go

~Dai-Go~

_"Maybe you should have left me to die…"_

"What?" Sesshoumaru grunted. Tension began to build, and silence between the two was imminent. He stared at her gritty glare with mild frustration. "_What_ did you just say?" he grunted—his voice was hoarse; it raked against the wall of tension between them. His golden eyes were stern and demeaning as if he dared her to repeat those words again.

Kagome was no fool, if in a different circumstance she would've gave him a small smile and apologized for her crude behavior. But he was the cause of her suffering, the cause of her best friend's suffering… and the cause of the almost tragedy. Alas, she wasn't in a different situation. She's no fool—but she is stubborn. "Your efforts may have been in vain, _sir_. You should've left me to die," her sapphire eyes glowed in defiance. She will not back down anymore; she will not succumb to his advances like she did at her weakest point. She's made up her mind—she will not suffer like she had today.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. His eyes betrayed nothing as his head began to spin with irritation. Hours ago, despite his better judgment he saved her life. He expected her to be gracious and give her thanks… her reward to him. His nostrils flared as he recalled her irresistible aroused scent tinged with her blood. Hours ago, she was willing to give herself to him as a reward—now not only did she refuse him, she's insulting him for saving her life. No, he will not let her have her way. His anticipation grew as his beast began to howl for intimacy with the female as they recalled her aroused scent once more. He will not let her have her way, but he will have his way with her. "My actions have deemed me worthy of receiving a reward, and I do intend to take it," his voice held venom with every word.

A shiver shot up Kagome's spine and she grew frantic. "You will have no reward," she mustered as daringly as she could despite her fear. His eyes changed from utter shock, to frustration and now—those eyes reminded her of the same eyes she saw in Kiken… the eyes of a predator.

His face coiled smugly into a smirk. "We shall see about that," he snarled and his eyes began to tinged pink. He straddled on her hips with her between his legs and pinned her arms above her head, against the futon with his vice grip. "We will have our reward whether you like it or not," he hissed at her frightful whimper.

"Release me!" Kagome struggled against his grip—it utterly shocked her to know he was unmovable with only one hand against her two. "I said release me this instant, you animal!" Kagome screeched and furiously kicked her legs in hope to knock him off of her. Once more, to her utter horror he was unfazed at his task.

His sharp nails elongated into deadly claws and his hand slowly made his way over to her bandages—he made sure that she was aware of every touch he bestowed upon her. His eyes, now tinged crimson danced with excitement and mirth at her cries of anger.

"You will not dare!" her voice was barely above a whisper—her eyes brimmed with fresh tears. A part of her hoped he regain his consciousness and stop before it's too late—but she knew better. She knew this was not the same being that she almost succumb for. This was his inner self—his beast that needs not to hold back. Her blood pounded loudly against her ears, but not loud enough to cover the sound of her bandages ripping in half. He stopped at the last two rows and tapped his claws on her soft chest—right above her heart. Her heart felt as if it stopped. Her struggling ceased out of shear shock and looked at his face hoping he changed his mind. No, he didn't.

"I will not dare you say?" His voice was grainy and deep. His smirk grew wider and he licked his lips in anticipation. "Well… just watch me."

-0-

"Ah, sweet loves!" Jyunchi grinned madly as Yuko and Yuki reenter their bedchambers wearing short yukatas made of fine tulle fabric. "This is the perfect gift for my beautiful twins!" He laughed merrily as they made their way towards the bed he currently occupied—making sure to flaunt their hips. The yukatas were of a sheer yellow, and another purple for Yuki and Yuko respectively. Their perky breasts bounced happily as they exaggerated their walk, and Jyunchi couldn't be more pleased.

"Mou… Jyunchi-sama," Yuki leaned over in front of Jyunchi and rubbed his shoulders with a small pout on her face. "Why did you make us wear these see through yukatas?" She inched closer to his tipped ear for a taste—her moist tongue ran lazily against his ear lobe. "Wouldn't it be easier for us to wear nothing at all?" She moaned wistfully in his ear.

"Yes… but where is the fun in that?" Jyunchi wrapped his arms around Yuki and settled her on his left thigh, with her legs spread wide with his right leg. "Give me a show, girls… I've been craving for it," he reached out his hand for Yuko to join and with a seductive smile, she accepted. "Let us show Yuki some attention, my Yuko… She has done well in preparing this room."

Yuko leaned over her sister and slowly tugged at the loose tie that secured her sheer yukata, "It'll be my pleasure to…" The yellow yukata fluttered apart easily when the tie came undone, Yuko trailed her fingers lazily against Yuki's inner thighs and nearly groaned at her twin's anticipating whimper. She slowly descended into a kneeling position between their legs and lavishly massaged Yuki's soft breasts. Yuko inhaled deeply of her sister's aroused scent—she has always loved toying around with her. She trailed a hand from Yuki's breasts and down to her navel, trailing a few small circles around it before lightly caressing her inner thighs.

"Mou… Yuko… please continue," Yuki moaned raucously and rolled her hips against Yuko's touch.

"Ever the impatient one you are," Yuko grinned and descended between Yuki's legs. She inhaled softly and blew a light gust of air that ruffled the pale blonde hair that grew above her jewel.

Yuki hissed in pleasure and arched her hips against Yuko's face—brushing her clit against Yuko's lips. Enough was enough, Yuki reached out and sank her hand into Yuko's darker blonde hair and pulled her face down onto her womanhood and rolled her hips once more. She gasped in sheer bliss as Yuko accepted the hint and felt her tongue flicking her sensitive clit. "More…" the lighter blonde moaned lustfully. She felt Jyunchi's arm reach behind her back and under her arms to grope at her breast, while the other hand pushed her face to face him. She tilted her head down to meet his lips and their moist tongues danced passionately in their mouths.

Yuko, herself grew hot and aroused by her administrations to Yuki… but she was not done yet. Her well-manicured finger found its way to Yuki's swollen lips, she groaned at the sheer moisture that has built up. She slowly pushed in her finger into her wet core and ignited a gasp of pleasure from Yuki. Oh, she was enjoying this…

-0-

"No! Please!" Kagome cried out in terror as he yanked the torn bandages out from underneath her, chafing her still fresh wounds. The adrenaline in her blood did little to numb the searing pulses of pain. She's cried out for him to stop many times yet he hears nothing. She cried out for Sango to save her, for anyone to save her and yet, they hear nothing. "Please stop!" she sobbed; her fresh tears now made trails down the sides of her temples. The only barrier between them now was the crimson blanket that was wrapped around her lower half—he tore at it with ease.

His free hand flew to her breasts and crudely kneaded one in his hand, his mouth met with the other to lavish it with rough bites with his sharp fangs. She wept in pain, withering on the futon but he didn't mind. Her cries of pain pleasured him even more. His hand abandoned her breast to caress her exposed womanhood. She clamped her legs together as tightly as she could—but she was in no comparison in strength to him. He easily parted her legs with his hand and maneuvered his body between them. He groaned in anticipation as he grinded his hardened member against her warmth with a quick thrust. His lips descended onto her neck and graced it with nips as he began to loosen his clothing.

Kagome stilled. Her breath was shallow and uneven from panic and fear. This was it… this is where all her hard work will be for naught. All those years of painfully training to become a courtesan to save her father's life will now be forfeit. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and felt her breath leave her body. The promise she made to her mother will now be broken and she will be killed with the rest of her family.

She closed her eyes and awaited the painful penetration that they spoke of. Her tears have been all cried out and she prayed. She prayed for a quick death if it were to come. Her sapphire eyes hid behind her swollen eyelids—not daring to survey the scene before her. "I'm sorry Father," she whispered after she heard a ruffle of clothing fall onto the floor. "Mother… I have failed you." Her aggrieved sobs racked her body and waited….

The pain never came. Sesshoumaru stilled—the head of his hardened member touching her heated core. He looked at her with confusion as the crimson began to fade from his eyes. '_What am I doing_,' he berated himself. A part of him anticipated this moment with his beast and yet he found himself unable to continue when she mutter apologizes to her parents. His grip on her hands loosened and he stared.

Kagome hesitantly opened her eyes when the pain didn't come—she felt light pressure against her womanhood but no pain. Her swollen eyes met his. She was unable to formulate words so she stared back. When she felt his grip lighten on her wrists, she squirmed out of his reach hastily and shielded her body with the torn crimson blanket. A wave of relief washed over her—sending her over the edge again. She clutched onto the blanket and cried—sobs that were raw and uncontrolled. Her eyes clenched shut and thanked the Heavens… she was still a virgin. She was still able to save her family's life.

_Click_. A soft click of the hinged door caught her attention. She looked up to find herself completely… alone. He had left without another word, without a trace. His garments were gone and the torn bandages that were discarded on the floor laid by the edge of the futon.

"Thank you…" she whispered to no one in particular. Burning tears filled her eyes once more but this time, she was happy—relieved. A part of her felt that he finally regained his senses and stopped before it was too late, and for that she was grateful. '_Never again… shall I let my defenses fall_,' she vowed to herself. '_I hope I'll never see you again… nobleman_.' Her eyes lingered on the closed door.

/

**JR**- :D Thanks for your time! The scene with Jyunchi and the twins are there for comparison of the situation between Sess and Kag. I hope it wasn't too out of place.


	6. Roku

**JR- **Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

~Dai-Roku~

The ice prince grunted in annoyance. He was wholly frustrated over the vixen so affectingly called Murasaki by lecherous men. Back in his private study, he walked over to his bookshelves mounted against the wall to keep his mind occupied. He picked up a neatly bonded book and began scanning the pages. His eyebrows furrowed from his lack of concentration—the only thing on his mind was _her_. It had been two days since he met her. He was so close to having her and yet he stopped when she sobbed apologies to her parents. '_Why?_' he hissed; his claws clenched into a fist and his jaw tightened. This dilemma of his seems near impossible to derail. '_Why is it that I lose control over her? What does she possess that fills my mind and decapitate me of my honorable duty?_' Since he fled the scene and flew back into his palace on his ki cloud, he hadn't achieved anything. Nothing.

"Damn," he cursed when he spotted his scroll littered desk. He covered his face with his hand and shook his head. Since almost taking her innocence, he was wanting to see her again. He was convinced she has put a spell on him but realized at no point did she cast any sort of spell, or ingest anything that belonged to her. "Damn this female," Sesshoumaru cursed again for the hundredth time in two days.

He had to see her again—to get answers of course.

-0-

"Another brilliant night, Murasaki. You may retire to your chambers," Yuko waved her hand in dismissal without a glance at her moneymaker. She returned to her desk to sort out the jewels and gold scattered upon it.

Kagome bowed lightly and extended her hand, "Sango-chan, if you'll help me please…"

Sango quickly came to her side to escort her friend. She placed an arm around Kagome's back and the other held her hand, "Of course." The two then silently exited out of the room. She casted a worried glance at Kagome's stoic, yet solemn face. Something has gone wrong with her ward but she was unable to get any information out of her. '_Stubborn as always_,' she thought.

They soon reached the comfort of Kagome's room—as much comfort as it provided since she was almost raped in the very bed she sleeps in. Kagome sighed with trouble as she settled on the edge of the futon.

"What is it?" Sango shut the hinged door behind her and glanced at her with heightened worry.

"Hm… it's nothing," Kagome lied—she didn't want to tell Sango what almost happened. She was for sure she'll try to kill the assailant. And Sango was very capable; she just might succeed. However the smile she gave Sango didn't assure the older female one bit.

Sango had her suspicions. When she returned that night, she found Kagome sitting naked on the bloodied futon with her bandages torn. The helpless girl was sobbing and refused to speak of the situation but only asked for her to clean her wounds to prepare for sleep. It was Sango's turn to sigh—she feared that her ward was raped. But upon her inspection she was fine. "Kagome," she kneeled in front of Kagome and grasped her cold hands in hers. "You do know you can trust me with anything, right?"

Kagome presented Sango with a genuine smile, "Of course. I trust you with my life!"

"Then why won't you tell me why you were crying that night when I found you. You were near hysterical… something must've happened."

"What if I told you I was raped?" Kagome bluntly sounded her offensive sentence.

Sango gasped and her face twisted in anger, "By who?" She bellowed. She released Kagome's hand and reached under the secret compartment of the platform where Kagome's futon laid. "I'll kill him. What's his name? Bastards!" Her body shook with blind fury—her gripped tightened on the revealed hirikotsu.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome let out a mirthful laugh. "I'm sorry—I was only joking around…" She stood up to wrap her arms around Sango's shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Kagome!" Sango chided—her anger now directed at her ward. "That wasn't funny. You had me so worried and scared that something has happened to you!"

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you the truth—alright?"

Sango huffed in defeat but nodded. She sealed her large weapon under the platform once more and sat on the futon by Kagome. "I'm ready."

Kagome nodded. "I wasn't raped to begin with," she began with a twinkle in her eye—but her twinkle soon vanished as she continued. "That court night with Kiken… he tried to kidnap me. He stole me away into the forest after he feigned his injury. He had a horse waiting—the one I keep in the stables, Kinu. I tried to escape and I got on the horse and Kiken unsheathed his sword and wounded my back… Somehow, in a blur I was on the ground looking at a white hair man who towered over me. He saved me Sango. But he wasn't human—he saved me by licking my wound and somehow it miraculously healed."

"So he's a youkai?" Sango interrupted with her suspicion growing greater by the sentence.

Kagome nodded, "My kimono then, was too torn to wear and he gave me his white haori to cover myself… and I rode with the noblemen and his friend to the brothel when they stated this was their destination…" She purposely left out her near mistake with the white hair nobleman—Sango would never let her out of her sight of she knew. And this is all that she was willing to tell.

Sango had to blink several times and stayed silent as she retained all the shocking news. She should've looked after Kagome better—it was her duty as her protector, her guardian. "I should've been there to protect you Kagome-chan…"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "You have always tried to do what's best for me, Sango-chan. I can't ask for a better sister than you." She reached over to pull her into a sisterly embrace.

A soft smile appeared on Sango's face, "Thank you… Ah!" A sudden realization dawned upon her. "The water maids washed this, and I took the liberty in mending it—it wasn't so badly torn," Sango walked over to the vanity to retrieve the neatly folded white haori.

Kagome's smile disappeared. Her heart began to accelerate as her mind played that night's events over again in her head; she began to perspire. The moment Sango laid the article of clothing on her lap—she flinched in pain as her healing wounds began to burn from her stinging sweat.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango tossed the haori off of Kagome's lap. "Why are you sweating so much?" She rushed over to retrieve the basin of water and the medicinal herbs and ran back to Kagome. Having done this multiple times, she swiftly pushed Kagome's kimono pass her shoulders to let it fall. She masterly cut the bandages off with a small knife and held a clean wash cloth in her hand. Sango's worries were renewed as she lightly dabbed on Kagome's back to soak her sweat. "Why are you so nervous… so scared, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fine Sango-chan, I just had a flashback… I'll be alright after bathing and a good night's rest."

Sango casted a weary look at Kagome's back. She didn't believe that her ward will be able to sleep after what has happened—she'll have to find out more details and plan her next action. It was time to visit the dethroned Eastern lord.

-0-

He stood in front of the grand entrance of the Red Lantern Brothel—just staring, debating what to do for his next move. His silver hair glistened in the crescent moonlight and his black haori adorned with his family's crest twinkled alongside the stars. He let out an inaudible sigh and clenched his left hand in frustration. There was a gift in his right hand—he intended on giving it to _her_. But somehow he can't seem to make himself walk through the busy brothel doors.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. He was beyond anxious. He wanted to see her, and he didn't want to see her. He was the Crown Prince of the Western Palace after all. He need not apologize to a mortal human woman, right? Wrong.

Her luscious scent soon filled his keen sense of smell. '_Where is this coming from?_' The sudden pleasant intrusion sent his legs wandering around the property of the brothel searching for the source. His legs carried him through a thick forested area—it would've confused him if it weren't for his keen youkai senses. Soon he found himself… in a garden? He scanned the garden only to find patches of blooming flowers—especially lavenders.

His face furrowed into a small frown, it seems his keen youkai senses has fooled him. It was the flowers he detected, not her. He silently berated himself for being foolish. '_Maybe another day_,' he decided to head back to the palace to determine how to fix his dilemma. He was close to the edge of the garden and the beginning of the forest when a soft unnatural creak broke the silence. He stopped at the sound and looked over his shoulders. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a white fabric.

'_Hn_,' he hummed in curiosity. Turning fully around, he spotted the object that caught his eye… and the female who trapped his mind. There she stood, on the balcony of the higher level of the brothel with what seem like his white haori he gave her in her hands. There she stood, with a solemn face and troubled eyes staring at the haori as she leaned on the rails of the stone balcony. She spoke no words, made no sound. He knew he was the cause of it.

Ever since that night, he damn well near tortured himself to madness as his mind flash images of her crying face. It was odd—this feeling. He was not the one to be interested in the history of a female, a human female at that, but she called to him and his beast. His right hand twitched lightly against the gift he has brought her. It was now or never, he supposed.

The stoic Ice Prince stepped out of the shadows of the forest to reveal himself in the moonlight. His golden eyes never once leaving her figure—he continued closer to the balcony at a slow pace.

From the corner of her eyes, Kagome noticed movement. Her eyes darted to the source and she gasped out in sheer shock and horror. '_Am I seeing things?_' She began to panic as images from that night began to flash before her eyes. She shook her head, "Stay away!" she shouted at him. She saw him falter in his step for a brief second before he sped up. Kagome's fear increased tenfold and in her moment of fear, she ran back into her chambers and bolted the balcony door's shut. She raced to the frame of the door where the curtains laid and yanked the curtains—blocking the view of the outside.

Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest. '_Why is he here?_' she questioned. '_What does he want from me?_' She felt tears burn her eyes as she began to think of the worse. Her legs gave out under her—she sank onto the floor, her back pressing against the covered balcony doors, she waited. She waited for the inevitable banging of the doors, and the crashing of the glass.

It never came. It was silent—peaceful.

Kagome opened her clenched eyes, her heart began to calm in the slightest sense. She was confused, and curious in why he never entered knowing that he is a youkai, he could've barged in without any effort on his part. She repositioned herself at the door's wooden frame and pulled the curtains—just enough for her to peak outside.

There, on the balcony rail laid the white haori she released in her moment of panic, but it was neatly folded. Her eyes widen a small fraction. '_Did he… fold that?_' She wondered if she was in her right mind, but she wanted to see more. Adrenaline began to pump through her system again as she mustered her courage to pull back the curtains.

Nothing.

There was no one there but the folded haori and—something that rested on it. Kagome unlatched the doors and tentatively stepped onto the balcony. There were no signs of the white hair nobleman. '_Was I just hallucinating?_' She inched over to the railing. "Oh," she softly whispered her surprise. There on the neatly folded white haori, rested an aqua-blue hyacinth flower.

Kagome gentle scooped the flower into palms of her hands before holding the fragile flower by the stem. Her sapphire eyes scanned the garden below her, and the edges of the forest—there was not a thing out of place. Her attention was drawn back to the elegant flower in her hand. Unknowingly, a small smile decorated her face—"Forgiveness," she said aloud. '_He's asking for forgiveness…_'

/

**JR**- Well, I don't know if it's true or not… but one of the websites on google said that aqua blue hyacinth from the giver to recipient means to ask for forgiveness. Rather than going traditional with a white rose or something, I found this fitting.


	7. Nana

~Dai-Nana ~

"My, my… what a beautiful flower you have there, Murasaki-_sama_." An overly friendly voice interrupted Kagome's musing over the aqua blue hyacinth in her hand. "Have you had a _visit_ last night?" The voice's owner eyes leered at Kagome's being while she has not met her gaze.

"Mitsuki-san," Kagome greeted with mild interest after she tentatively laid the flower on the stone carved bench in the garden. She stood gracefully then turned to face the red hair beauty. Kagome bowed her head lightly in greeting and smiled—waiting for the receptive bow.

Begrudgingly, Mitsuki curtly and swiftly bowed to her superior by rank.

"What brings you to the gardens today, Mitsuki-san? Have you come to admire the blossoming sakura trees?" Kagome donned on a fake smile—the female before her held an affinity of hatred against Kagome, and she knew it all too well.

Mitsuki shook her head, "I was only passing by the garden until I saw that flower in your hand… It is the first I've seen of its kind."

Kagome reached over the bench to pick up the hyacinth—"I believe this is a rare flower that only blooms in the Eastern fields of Kitamoto... It was a gift." Entranced by the story behind this flower, Kagome eyes focused on the gem in her hand and missed the detestable glare given by Mitsuki.

"Well," Mitsuki inhaled deeply to mask her sour mood, then donned on a fictitious smile. "Such a rare gem, may I see it?" Her hand reached out in front of Kagome and ripped the flower from the owner's grasp with inhumane speed.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, '_Damn kitsune!_' The pure bred kitsune youkai had always eyed for Kagome's possessions—regardless if they were valuable gems or just plain junk. '_Relax Kagome… it will do you no benefit to fight her._' Her anger escalated as Mitsuki rolled the flower by its stem between her fingers—thrashing it about causing its petals to flutter onto the ground. "Mitsuki-san!"

Mitsuki scoffed at Kagome's warning, "What Murasaki-sama? This is only a flower, 'tis nothing to get upset over."

"It was a gift given to me, you will not damage it any further," Kagome extended her hand to reveal her open, awaiting palm. "Now if you will," her sapphire eyes hardened with anger—as if she dared the invasive kitsune to disobey her superior.

The kitsune's left eye twitched with resentment towards Kagome. Her face twisted into a deep scowl. She smirked audaciously and released her grip on the flower to allow it to tumble onto the lush grass. "_Oh!_" Her hand then flew to touch her temple and she staggered forward—purposely stepping on the hyacinth. She then straightened up her figure while keeping the flower under her feet—she grinned at Kagome, "My _apologies _Murasaki-sama. I haven't been feeling well as of late… I'm sure this gift is _trash_ anyway." She did little to hide her fake sincerity.

Kagome gasped at the kitsune's audacious display—her fury now uncontained. "Mitsuki!" A slender hand flew up into the air and struck down onto the kitsune's rosy cheek.

Mitsuki touched her face in pure shock, her leer fixed at Kagome's face. "You dare slap me!" She sneered; her eyes grew wide and looked down at Kagome with a piercing snarl. Her leg moved and caught Kagome's attention as her feet smeared the ruined flower beneath her shoes against the grass. "You, a whore like you deserve no gift!"

Kagome's body shook with anger. She was a superior to this kitsune—and the red head will do well to remember that. She raised another hand to strike at her, "Wake up!" Kagome seethed as her hand met the other cheek of her offender's face. "I am your superior here, you will show some respect."

"Like hell I will," Mitsuki snarled. She launched her body at Kagome; her claws extended and deadly. She swiped at Kagome with her deadly talons but failed to deliver a blow as the human courtesan tripped and fell backwards from the stone bench behind her.

The kitsune screeched in fury and once more launched herself at Kagome, this time landing successfully on top of her; straddling Kagome's hips. "You bitch! I will show you your disgusting human place—it is below me! I am more beautiful than you!"

Kagome grasped a handful of dirt and grass into her hands and ripped it from the ground. She flung the loose dirt at Mitsuki's face, successfully blinding her and leaving her time to escape. She kicked the kitsune off of her and scrambled onto her feet. '_Damn it! What have I done?_' she hissed at herself for making a scene. This was the first time the kitsune let her anger show and quite frankly, Kagome was afraid. Her feet carried her towards the brothel's double doors in hoping to escape from the frenzied youkai.

"Come back here!" Mitsuki bellowed. She leaped swiftly after Kagome and it didn't take her long to catch up to her with her quick speed. She snarled and slammed the wooden doors shut just as Kagome cracked it opened. The red head pinned Kagome against the door by her wrists. "You are lower than dirt, human. I was the gem in this brothel before you… and with you gone," Mitsuki let out a crazed laugh; her eyes wide and pupils dim. "With your ugly face gone, I'll be number one! Hahahaha!" Her talons dug into Kagome's wrists drawing blood. "Say goodbye, you vile human!" Mitsuki released one of Kagome's hands and swung her hand high into the air and flexed her tensed claws.

Kagome gasped and clenched her eyes shut and awaited for the pain to come. Her heart pounded mercilessly in her chest—she held her breath.

"You will release your grip on her, _bitch_." Kagome's eyes flashed open. She knows that voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mitsuki snarled and tightened her grip on Kagome's wrist, drawing a whimper of pain from the fragile human.

Kagome's savior growled in warning, but the kitsune refused to obey.

"Fuck off!" Mitsuki returned her attention to Kagome and readied her claws. Her deadly talons swooped down from midair and awaited the impact on her rival's cheek—only to have it stopped by Kagome's savior.

He gripped Mitsuki's striking hand with his own fatal claws; his patience was worn and he held no sympathy for the female youkai. He yanked the kitsune away from Kagome and shoved her onto the ground, a few feet behind her. "You'll do well if you stay down," he hissed with mild annoyance in his cold voice.

"Argh!" Mitsuki slammed her hands at the ground for a quick launch into the air. "I will mar your damn face bitch!" She crackled with a crazed expression and prepared to attack.

But Kagome's savior will have none of that.

He furrowed his eyebrows, expressing mild annoyance and let his acidic poison drip from his claws. As the kitsune got close enough, he took a graceful step forward in front of Kagome to block the attack; he then extended his arm in front of him to catch the kitsune by her neck. His poison claws sank deep into Mitsuki's neck, "You will not harm what is mine." Mitsuki gasped for air—her hands flew to her offender's wrist and began ripping at the flesh to attempt to escape. But to her misfortune, his grip tightened.

"N-nobleman, please!" Kagome rushed besides her savior—her thorn at her side 'savior,' and place a worried hand on his bicep. "Please stop!" she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to face her, "She was trying to kill you—yet you plead for her life?" he asked her incredulously. Her wide, worried eyes tug at his gut… so he conceded. With a final clench of his grip at the kitsune's throat, he tossed her ragged body yards away from Kagome. "She has been poisoned by me." He looked at her with an emotionless face.

Kagome felt her heart clench in guilt, "Oh heavens no…." She ran over to her withering associate. "You have to save her!" She cried and looked back at the approaching Sesshoumaru.

"Why?"

"Because, she's… You just have to!" Kagome begged with concerned eyes. "She can't die!" her heart raced as her mind began searching for an antidote. "What did you poison her with? Just name the herb and I'll get the antidote."

"There is no antidote for my poison." He looked away, not caring for the dying kitsune who whimpered for salvation.

"But… you can't just let her die," Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. There had to be a way to save the withering kitsune. '_There has to be…_' She felt the onslaught of unshed tears brim her eyes. She was the cause of this—death. Everywhere she escapes to; death surrounds her—mocks her until she begs on her knees for salvation. A lone tear cascaded down her cheek, "I'm sorry…" She grasped Mitsuki's hand. As foolish as that gesture may be, Kagome was not heartless. Comforting someone on their deathbed was the last thing she can do for rival.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome's hunched figure holding the offender's hand in comfort. '_Does she not have any common sense?_' He detected her salty tears in the air—his throat constricted. Once again, he's managed to make this enigma of his cry. Since the days he has met her, she has placed him in countless situations where it reveals his weaknesses… and each time he gave into her. He sighed gruffly, "Here." This time will be no different. He reached into the sleeve of his left haori and retrieved a glass corked bottle—inside a small brown pill. He tossed the bottle down at the folds of clothing Kagome's kimono created and said, "It'll cure her."

Kagome looked at him with confusion, "You said your poison didn't have a cure…" Her nimble fingers doubtfully held the bottle in her hand and pulled the porous cork out. "Will it kill her?"

"This one does not lie," he turned his body around and began walking into the brothel.

Kagome leaned Mitsuki against her torso to feed her the small pill, "Here." She slipped the pill through her ruby red painted lips. She felt her own strength wavering, her back began to ache—the herb paste's aesthetic effects was wearing off. One by one, water maids and Mitsuki's servants began rushing out through the garden doors crying for their mistress. "Get her to her chambers and lay her down," Kagome ordered and struggled to her feet. Once again, she has put herself in a predicament that warrants a beating from her Head mistress.

Kagome staggered through the hall, one hand pushing against the walls for support. "Ah!" She tumbled forward onto the rug covered floor. '_Damn it_,' she groaned with dismay. Whenever he shows up, she finds herself in some sort of trouble. She mustered all her strength to stand on her feet, only to find her knees giving out from under her a few seconds later. "Mou…" she glanced around the hall to find no servants around. Only him. The nobleman.

Without a word he walked towards her, slipped an arm under her knees and the other around the back of her shoulders. She pushed against Sesshoumaru, "Release me!"

"Is that a wise idea?" He asked, his face emotionless.

Kagome quickly ceased her struggling and stilled as he hoisted her into his arms and walked towards the stairs. She swallowed nervously as he ascended the stairs. '_Will he…_' Her sapphire eyes closed and willed herself not to think of the past. '_He wouldn't do it… will he?_' After all, he asked for forgiveness last night—sort of. "What… why were you here?" She asked, her question seeming ridiculously sounding to her ears.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your chambers," came his curt response. Kagome's scent of fear crept into his nose. His eye twitched. "Calm yourself. This one will not harm you any further."

'_How can I believe you_,' she wanted to say… but she swallowed her words. She was receiving his help, who was she to doubt him for the public to hear? The two soon reached the door to her chambers. Kagome pushed the door open and granted the two access. "Thank you," she whispered with small traces of pain etched in her voice.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He had seen though for today. He had been in the private library of the brothel after he laid the flower on his worn white haori for her to see. It pleased him that she knew what he was asking, for that he was grateful he didn't have to ask with words. '_As long as she understands… I have no need to stay here any further._' He turned on his heels, ready to leave.

"Ano…" Kagome clasped her hand around his wrist. "You're bleeding…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his wrist. "Hn… it would seem so," he took a step towards the exit.

"Let me treat you!" Kagome whispered. "As my gratitude for saving me today."

"You begged to save the life of your would be killer… your gratitude means nothing to me," Sesshoumaru yanked his wrist out of her grasp and hurried towards the door. He was almost out of the room until he heard her soft comment.

"She has a son…" Kagome looked away in shame—she has just revealed a secret of the brothel. "I can't… have him suffer. So please, let me treat your wounds." She watched him shut the door softly. Kagome smiled at him as he turned around to face her. "My medicine box is in that wardrobe over there," she pointed at the location of the said wardrobe.

He curtly nodded and retrieved the box and returned to the raised futon. She patted on the opened space besides her—and he obeyed to his own surprise. '_I shouldn't be here_,' he gritted to himself. Whatever made him stop after hearing her short explanation was… unexpected to him.

Without any more exchanges of words, Kagome tended to his wound. There were scratches and tears at his milky white skin and it made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry… for this morning," she whispered as she bandaged his wrist. "I don't know what came over her… she usually restrains herself."

"It seems she's gone… crazed," he lulled with a soft tone—distracted by Kagome's punctured wrists. He placed his unscathed hand on her soft ones. "You are hurt," he stated.

"It's only a minor cut… it will heal," she looked up at him and smiled. Today was the first day she's gotten a good look at her savior… and he was a regal beauty with his pale skin and long silver hair. But Kagome couldn't help but notice his emotionless face where ever and whenever he speaks. '_I wonder what happened to him…_'

"Forgive me," Sesshoumaru excused himself prior to his action. He brought her wounded wrist to his lips. He heard her gasp and pull at her arm; in return he tightened his grip—he was going to treat her wounds just as she did for him. He placed his soft lips on her wrist; his moist tongue darted out and caressed her wound. He felt her yank at her arm again, but he stilled her with a soft growl and a glare as he tended to her wound.

Kagome looked away and blushed. She felt her heart beginning to race in her chest. '_Oh kami-sama… What is happening to me?_' It didn't take long for her face to turn a bright pink.

Sesshoumaru refrained from chuckling at her innocence. He tasted the vile kitsune on her wrist, but it was overpowered by her sweet metallic blood. He closed his molten eyes and relished the taste. With his task at hand finished, he released his grip.

"Thank you…" she whispered, still trying to calm her racing heart. She watched him nod and stood up to leave. "Hum," she called out after him. Once again he stilled in his step and glanced over his shoulder from the corner of his eyes, his back still facing her. "For what it is worth… I…," Kagome blinked away her blurry vision and swallowed her nervousness. "I… forgive you… for that night."

Sesshoumaru's lips formed a small smile, but she couldn't see it. The ice prince nodded and stepped past the door frame and into the hall. "We shall see each other again," he softly pledged and shut the door behind him, leaving Kagome to herself.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as her pounding heart began to calm down. She couldn't help but smile at his last comment. Hearing that… it excited her, but was it wrong for her to feel such a way?

/

**JR –** Sorry for the late update, school just started and it's getting harder to keep up with everything. Thank you for reading and please review! I always love feedback!


	8. Hachi

~Dai-Hachi ~

It had been maddening this past week for the much demanded Kagome, or as they call her _Murasaki_. '_Purple_,' her mind began to wander once more to the lavish gifts posted around her chambers. Lavender flowers, lavender colored fabrics and clothing… lavender everything. It surprised Kagome that her Head Mistress didn't name her _Rabendaa_ instead; the herb lavender. She supposed it didn't sound as appealing. For the past week she met her patrons under the scrutiny of Yuko, fearing she'll get another lashing if she disobeyed. Or worse, the beatings might be redirected to her family.

"Filthy," she murmured as she submerged herself into the water until it came below her nose. She's been prodded and poked at by Yuko's personal servants to make sure the jewel of the Red Lantern Brothel was absolutely picturesque for the presentation of this week's bidding. '_Four more days_,' she hissed in the confines of her mind. Six more days until she has to give her innocence like a prized trophy to the victor. She bit back the bile ushering up her stomach. She had no way to escape this tarnished life of hers, if anything… in four days; her life will take a dive for the worse.

'_Where is my salvation now?_'

-0-

"My son…" the great Lord of the West chastised with a soft tenor.

The Crown Prince turned his head, with a disturbed aura about him. "Father," he greeted with a respectable bow.

"Enough with the formalities, son," the great Lord turned the corner of Sesshoumaru's desk and settled onto the stout chair of his son's. He watched as his eldest son settle into a chair that's meant for visitors. "You have been dazed, Sesshoumaru. Your mother worries for you, and certainly Izayoi as well."

"I need not for their concern," Sesshoumaru whispered after a pregnant pause.

"And what of mine?" The great Lord Inu Taishou shook his head with great discontent. His heir returned home with an astonishingly agreeable demeanor only to have it turn sour and pleasant again within ten days. These mood swings of his worried the great Lord deeply. He was aware he visited the famous brothel to the east of the palace, and from what Jyunchi has told him, his heir showed interest in a female courtesan by the name of Murasaki. Had it been anything else that captures his son's attention, he wouldn't be as worried. Inu Taishou let off a troubled sigh, "My heir… you must forget this one called Murasaki."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed with the mention of his dilemma's name—he hadn't mentioned this to anyone, not even his Lord. "Jyunchi spoke with you, I presume?" His voice held mild venom within it.

"Yes, and he's told me of your liaison with this human," he felt an onslaught of a tremendous headache.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru scoffed, "This one has not defiled her, if that is what you're assuming Father."

"You were close weren't you, my boy?" Inu Taishou held a light humor in his tone. He always has admired his son's ability to conceal his true emotions, but he prided himself in knowing how to see through his heir's façade.

"No… and yes," a light twitch of his lips gave him away. "She is different," he lifted his gaze to meet his father's eyes. They were near mirror reflections of each other, except for the differential markings on their skin.

"You are… in love?"

"Love is for the weak. This one does not love anyone," Sesshoumaru bit out harshly without regard to his father's own emotions.

"Love is weakness, but it is also strength my son. Do not forbid it… but redirect it." Inu Taishou prepared himself for an outburst from his son.

"Redirect…?" his eyes looked puzzled, but face remained as stoic as ever.

"The Eastern Royal family has announced that they will arrive earlier than scheduled. Within four days," the great Lord held his breath in.

The muscle about Sesshoumaru's lip twitched into a snarl before quickly releasing it under conscious control. His voice tinted with annoyance, "Why do we have to lower our bloodline with their race? They have no regards for anyone or anything else besides their own."

"You already know the answer, my son. It's been twenty years since I've broken two hearts. I've already endured so long…. Waiting for you to become of age to ascend my throne. This one has been meaning to mend those hearts years ago… but war threatened our peace with the East and we must keep the peace. For our sake, for the humans."

"It is no consequence of ours if they feel they need to extinguish the human race on their lands, Father." He hissed without regard.

"Silence!" Inu Taishou's patient demeanor snapped. "Izayoi is also human, Inuyasha as well. I can find thousands of reasons to keep those humans alive. They are pitiful creatures in need of aid. I'll be damned if you disobeyed me on this order, Sesshoumaru. Marry the Crown Princess of the East and save those humans."

"For what reason shall I do such a thing. I can never love a vile thing like her," his defiance flared in his aura—clashing against his sire's.

"For the same you have opened your heart to this Murasaki. If you want her to live, marry the Eastern Princess… treat her with love—even if you have to fake it," Inu Taishou clenched his mouth shut in efforts of starting another feud with his son. He huffed out a frustrated puff of air and headed towards the exit. "They will be here within four days, do not leave this palace."

Sesshoumaru tightened the grip on the hem of his white haori. '_Four days?_' He let out a bitter laugh. '_Four days until I become bonded with a blasted Neko. Damn it all,_' frustrated, he ran a clawed hand over his scalp and through his hair—the glistening strands cascading through his fingers like water. It had been six days since he last seen her, he wanted to see her again. Desperately so, but he couldn't ignore his duties to the West as the Crown Prince. Certainly not. '_Perhaps a message can be sent to her…_'

-0-

"My lord, I have brought you some food," a voice broke the silence of the dank cell. It was soon followed by scuffling of sandals against the stone floor.

"Sango?" his voice raked against her senses.

Sango nodded, and greeted him with a solemn smile, "How do you fair?"

"As good as it can be as of now," he bit out in a bitter laugh. "_She_ hasn't gone down here for days now… is everything alright up there?"

Sango nodded once more, "the Head Mistress is busy with preparations for…" She couldn't finish her words and looked away in shame. Silence overtook the both of them.

Kenji's gripped the iron wrought jail bars tightly until his knuckles and fingers ran white. He knew what his retainer was reluctant to say—he knew it too well. Salty liquid began to burn his eyes as he refrained himself from breaking into a heap of mess.

"Father…?" a young boy's voice sounded from the other side of the dark jail. "Sango-chan?" the boy struggled onto his feet and found his way next to his father. His stature shaky and frail.

"Oh, Prince Souta…" Sango had to refrain from flinching from the sight of the small boy. Scars, new and old marred his torso, his ribcage protruding through his skin and arms as thin and weak as can be. "Here," she quickly placed a few dishes of fragrant food through the bars. "Please eat…" she handed him the utensils.

"He's growing weak, Sango," Kenji's voice held remorse and watched his dear son devour the food with impeccable speed. "This place," he gestured around him, "has weakened his will…"

Sango's eyes casted down with regret, "I fear… I can do nothing at this time, my lord. _They_ haven't responded to your requests for aid."

"Ha!" Kenji barked. "So likely of them. I have to atone for my sins… but my children should not suffer because of my own faults!" He hissed with anger. "My children… my Kagome," his anger soon turned into anguish as the dawn of what was to come hung over him like a raining cloud. "My sweet Kagome… how is she fairing?"

"She fears, my lord. But she's holding strong—for you and Souta."

"Some father I am," he refuted himself for stooping in such a position—having to sell his own daughter in order to save her mother… Despite all his efforts in saving his beloved Asako, she died. The moment he told her the forbidden truth, that he sold their own daughter to the brothel to buy her medicine—she had no will to live and cursed his cowardice with her last breath.

"You have done what you can, my lord." Sango sympathized for the fallen lord. Where once he had all he wanted, he was chased out for his unruly actions against rouge bands of lesser demons. She was part of his specialized unit of demon hunters—she was their leader, the leader of the Taijiya. The pure blooded youkai of greater power once swore their allegiance to Kenji Higurashi. They soon turned on him when he began to order the extermination of peaceful youkai villages. His attitude, his behavior changed when he began plotting against the youkai of his land—all who were close to him saw the change. He became ruthless and cold, some even called him insane. Three moons into his savage quest, the House of the Sun were captured by a family of Neko youkai with immense power. The royal family fled for safety towards the west, the Taijiya disbanded in the process. She helped the dethroned royal family escape, sheltered them as best as she could but Lady Asako fell deathly ill after she gave birth to Souta. Sango dare not to sigh in front of Kenji—not because she feared him. She fear he would give in and surrender to death.

"You should eat, my lord." She placed dishes of food for him and then handed him the basket, "There's bread in there… for when they don't feed you or Souta-sama." She squeezed the basket sideways through the bars. "I've sent word to a suspected location in a village east of here. I think I can find them, the—" she looked around to make sure the jail guards were not listening and whispered, "_Tajiya._ I will get you and your children out of here. I swear it my lord Kenji."

"I know your efforts, dear Sango. I'm afraid my daughter will not be able to marry after…" he looked away in shame and disgust.

"There is a nobleman, a pure bred Youkai… His garments show that he's from some sort of court…. He showed some interest in the Princess from what she explained to me. He may be our only salvation." Sango retrieved a piece of parchment paper with the design of the crest from the white haori and handed the paper to her lord.

Kenji gasped, "This… this is the crest of the West."

Sango's eyes widen—how could she not have recognized it? Surely the crest had been slightly altered in the past ten years but there was unmistakable shape of an Inu and the crescent moon. "I should've known!" She berated herself.

"Now's not the time for that, Sango," Kenji piped with renewed vigor. There was a hopeful smile plastered on his face. "Send out a message to that nobleman… ask him to come on the night of Kagome's final bidding. If it all plans well, we can escape from this place, Sango! Yuko will be too preoccupied with the final bidding and counting her profit to check on me and Souta. We'll plan an escape route then. Let Kagome know of the plan. It shall _not_ fail Sango… or it'll be the death for all of us."

Sango smiled, her hopes also renewed. She bid her farewells to her lord and quickly exited out of the dark dungeon—finally. She must somehow convince her princess to write the letter to the nobleman… somehow, she'll deliver it by hand. She'll save her dethrone Lord, the young prince and the ever noble Princess… she'll personally see to it by going to the West.

/

**JR-** Sorry for super late chapter! I'm a bad uploader… I'm sorry! So, here's a chapter to introduce Kenji and Souta and their story of how Kagome ended up there…. And the upcoming dilemma if anybody caught on to it. ~wink wink~

Thanks for reading! Feedback is most welcomed!


	9. Ku

_ Remember, this is an AU fiction! The setting is mainly in a Japanese theme, with a touch of Western and Asian influence! Don't expect this story to be in a very traditional setting!_

~Dai-Ku ~

"How clever…" Jyunchi crinkled the paper in his hands and tossed it in a lit essences pot. '_Who would've thought she is the dethroned Eastern Princess?_' his emerald eyes shone with a glint of deviousness. He sank comfortable into his chai, his arms propped on the arm rests—a grin grew immaculately large on his flawless face. He knew her dirty little secret—and he'll use it to his advantage. He couldn't help but feel elated as he formulated the plan in his heads.

"Yes…" he whispered in silent glee. "I will have you… _Kagome_."

-0-

"Sango-chan, are you alright?" Kagome stared with worry apparent on her face. Her guardian had darted into the room, frantically rushing to their wardrobe retrieving miscellaneous items made for travel. "Are you going somewhere?"

Sango nodded, "Yes. Yes! Kagome-chan, I can do it. We can finally be free!" She embraced Kagome heartily and brought her mouth close to her ears. "Your father and I have a plan," she whispers.

"What?" Kagome gasped with shock. "A plan? But what if Yuko finds out? She'll beat you until you lay dead!"

Sango shook her head in disagreement, "No. It will not fail, and she will not find out! I need you to write to that nobleman… tell him to come in four nights, the final day of your bidding. We haven't exactly worked out all the details, but your father says he'll distract the guards and escape while Yuko is preoccupied that night. It'll do, I promise."

Kagome wasn't able to respond to such a plan, but her eyes told all.

"We're not insane, Kagome-chan," Sango cupped Kagome's face into her hands . "I swore to protect you and your family—and that's what I will do."

"But this plan is exactly what you're denying, Sango-chan! It's impossible… it's insane!" Kagome pushed Sango's touch away and walked towards her vanity dresser. Her eyes trailed to her reflection. "Look at me… I've been training for this day since my father sold me ten years ago. Look at me…" she gestured at her garments and accessories dangling in her elaborate hair style. "I may have only been eleven at the time, Sango-chan but I knew what I was getting myself into when I suggested it to my father." Her fingers hovered over the reflection of her face, tracing the reflection's cheeks and jaws in the air. "I've endured so much to save our family… I can't jeopardize it with false hope."

"But we have a chance to _leave_," Sango brushed her hand against Kagome's shoulder to turn her around. "To leave… with your innocence untouched. Don't you want that?"

Kagome's jaws clenched tightly, she looked away fighting to hold her tears back, "Of course I want that!" she exclaimed hotly. "But what choice do I have, Sango-chan? If Yuko finds out… we're all dead. My suffering here will be for naught… How can I possibly face my Mother when I see her in the afterlife if this all fails?"

"It won't fail, princess. I promise you, it won't," Sango grasped Kagome's hand and held it to her own chest, over her beating heart. "Write me that letter, and I will personally go into the West to deliver it to him."

"B-but I don't even know his name!"

Sango's eyebrows furrowed, her mouth into a frown, "That does us no good… he is from the Western Court, that I know for sure. His garment has the embroidery of some sort of high nobility, royalty even."

"You don't even know how he looks like, Sango-chan…" Kagome gave her friend a small smile. "I know you mean well, sister… but I don't think there is a way to save me." She let her hand fall from Sango's touch, turning around she faced her reflection once more—her face solemn, her eyes looked exasperated. "It's not that bad here, right? All I have to do is obey… and we will survive," she lied with a fake smile. "The worse… that can happen is…" she hesitated to continue as her mind finished her sentence, '_I'll be ranked down as a geisha… serving patrons in bed and in entertainment…_'

Sango looked at her ward with weary eyes. She remembers meeting Kagome when the princess was no older than six years old with wide smiling eyes and a toothy grin. A little girl who held no fear and defended all who she loved despite the consequences. A noble lass who excelled in the art of healing and in archery. She has now become a shell of her previous existence—solemn and trapped without a means to escape. Sango shook her head, she will not let her princess, her friend… her sister sacrifice any more than she already has.

"You go."

Kagome spun around on her heels, "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard her right.

Sango reached over the futon and grabbed her dagger; its white ivory sheath adorned with silver moldings and embedded gems glistened under the flickering flames. "Go, into the West and find him."

"What! No!" Kagome shoved the dagger away from her body when Sango tried to put it in her frail hands. "I can't do that…"

"You must," she pried open a clenched hand of Kagome and placed the precious dagger, then clasping her own fingers on top of Kagome's. "You know what he looks like, if you take Kinu… it won't take you long to return before sunrise of the day after."

"What you're asking of me is impossible! I can't do it, Sango-chan! Where am I going to find him? I can't just prance around asking for this man!"

"You are the best chance we've got Kagome-chan. You know how he looks like, and there aren't too many noble estates in the West that have this source of wealth," Sango grasped Kagome's shoulders with her hands, one on each shoulder. "The Heavens are in our favor, Kagome-chan. One of Yuko's watermaids said she is heading to the South for a business transaction… she'll be gone for tomorrow and into late evening. She will not have time to keep her eyes on you."

"But… how will we keep her from suspecting us?" Kagome's concern grew. She feared for her friend's and her father's sanity.

"She leaves before dawn tomorrow morning. It shouldn't raise any suspicion if you greet her then… and I can disguise myself as you while you are gone."

"Won't that give us away? What about tomorrow's bidding and the patron?"

"No, I will stay in this room for the entire time you are gone… There will be no bidder tomorrow; she has gone to retrieve the money for that reason exactly. Someone has bought a spot as the final fourteen bidders. The Heavens are really giving us a chance to escape Kagome-chan. Can't you see it?" Sango's eyes were wide with contagious hope.

Slowly, but surely the seed of doubt within Kagome began to dissipate and her withered hope began to grow once more. Her sapphire eyes smiled at her guardian, "Do you really think this is possible?"

"Yes," Sango breathed and pulled her into an embrace. "It'll work. When you find him, tell him to distract Yuko if she is here at that time, and make sure he arranges a large carriage that will fit us in it for a quick escape. Tell him to bring a set of servant and slave clothing from his property for us to change into… It has to work. Your father planned it for four nights from now, but I fear we have to take action as soon as possible. I will alert him after you leave tomorrow morning… right after Yuko."

Kagome mutely nodded, unable to respond to all of Sango's requests. She had no reason to doubt her friend's loyalty. But she feared for the worse result if she were to fail on her own fault. The remainder of the night was spent discussing fine details of the plot and preparing for Kagome's upcoming journey.

'_Mother… give me strength. Lend me your help for this difficult journey…_'

-0-

"Did you call for me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Hn." He gestured his guest to come forth and sit on the chair across his desk with a wave of his hand. "You shouldn't have told my father, Jyunchi."

Jyunchi swallowed the lump in his throat. He let out a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Well…. He specifically asked me to detail your mood swings. I really had no choice."

"What makes you think my swinging moods are attributed to that human?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose with a demeaning glare.

"It's obvious she is the enigma of your mind this past week. She is just a human," Jyunchi passed off lightly. It was the truth after all, but he had another reason to belittle the courtesan. He wants her for himself, not even Sesshoumaru can have her. To play against the prince, he will need to tread carefully in these turbulent waters.

"Nonetheless," Sesshoumaru waved his hand in dismissal. "I trust no one else but you to deliver this letter to her… do it under discretion. No one, especially my father must know about this."

Jyunchi stared at the sealed envelope in the Western Prince's hands warily. "What exactly, are you planning to do Sesshoumaru?"

"It seems you know me too well, Jyunchi," Sesshoumaru placed the envelope onto the desk's surface and slide it towards Jyunchi. "This one needs you to retrieve her."

Jyunchi's eyes widen, "What? Are you mad? The Eastern family will be here, the Neko Princess will be here and you want Murasaki here at the same time as well?" He didn't know if his prince was in his right mind. His heart felt heavy, torn. He had his loyalty to Sesshoumaru, yet his entire being yearns for Murasaki.

"I am aware of the chaos if they were to meet each other. But that," Sesshoumaru grinned cunningly. "That is only if they see each other, or if they're aware of each other's identities."

"The Palace has ears, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jyunchi tried to dissuade the Crown Prince for the sake of the peace treaty. "The Neko will certainly start a war if she were to find out you have a mistress! This cannot be done!"

"What else am I to do, Jyunchi!" Sesshoumaru hissed; his eyes narrowed dangerously at his retainer. "She is this- this damn puzzle I cannot solve. Not seeing her drives me near mad, and I smell her—feel her around me. I simply want her here to relieve this ill feeling so this one can focus on my duties as the next Lord." For the first time since he was a young child, Sesshoumaru's emotions were uncontained, unrestricted. His frustration poured out from his words, his eyes showed great confusion.

"I can understand that, my prince… However, retrieving her here isn't the best choice," Jyunchi sympathized for the Ice Prince. It wasn't every day, or year that this stoic one shows interest in a female. "You cannot simply have me drag her here, it is impossible. It is kidnapping."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his mind reeling with possible consequences that may occur if he acted on his moment of weakness. "Damn it all," he cursed under his breath. "Bring the letter to her nonetheless, ask her of her opinion and report back to me."

Jyunchi slipped the letter into his haori and nodded, "I will return soon." What a situation this has become, he couldn't help but wonder why this human female made men go mad around her. He slipped out of Sesshoumaru's study without another word.

'_This will not do_,' he concluded. As much as he wanted her for himself, he can't let Sesshoumaru have her not for selfish reasons. It involved the safety of humans around the four lands of Japan. Turmoil will break loose once the Neko realize that she is the dethroned princess of the previous ruling family of the East. Nothing good will come out of that. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. This was a situation he never thought he would be in. He had to do something to fix it…

'_I believe a visit to the isolated witch Tsubaki is in order… Something will be done… The West cannot fall under his ruling. Kagome… must die._'

/

**JR**- Ohohoho! (Fox face) I wrote another chapter just because I feel I need to make up for the lateness. There you have it, another twist in my little sick plot.

Stay tune!


	10. Ju

~Dai-Jū ~

Twinkling stars began to dim within the distance as the horizon grew brighter with the rising sun. Kagome, on her balcony stood watch as she contemplates the journey she must complete in order to save her family, herself. Surely, she wasn't putting her own life in danger for child's play—this plan must succeed. She turned around on the balcony, resting her lower back against the railing. She looked into her chambers to watch her guardian shuffle about, mumbling under her breath.

"Do you need help, Sango-chan?" Kagome called out with a serene smile. Despite the oncoming hardship she knows she will have to overcome, she reveled in the morning peace.

Sango smiled back, "No. Everything is about ready… we just have to fool Yuko now. Everything will be fine…"

Their smiles were soon replaced by solemn eyes. Yuko is a cunning youkai, the importance of fooling her weighed heavily in their hearts. It was only last night they worked out their plan to escape. Kagome would fetch help from the nobleman, and Sango disguised as Kagome will help Kenji and Souta escape the prison beneath the brothel.

The forbidden dream was slowly becoming a reality to Kagome. For ten years she had endured countless whips, torture and groping by her superior. '_No more_,' her heart was heavy and torn—she had made a good friend here when she first joined and she feels reluctant to leave her here. The kitsune helped her heal her wounds and entertained the younger Kagome when she was bedridden. "Mitsuki-san…" She looked out into the horizon and the deep stretch of the green forest. "I'll return for you one day, for you and Shippou. May you both hold strong until then."

-0-

"What is your purpose here, black inu?" her hoarse voice echoed through the dank cavern. Shadows danced around the rock cavern—minions that she only can control within this world.

"I seek your help," Jyunchi raised a hand as a gesture of sincerity. "I am here, with my word if you'll see to my request I shall not harm you."

A crackle sounded from the core of the cavern—menacing and cynical. "What makes you think I care to help the likes of you? What makes you think _I_ won't kill you first?!" The dancing shadows rustled frantically against the jagged walls of the cave—they were restless and ready to eliminate the threat to their mistress.

"I have something you desire," came his easy response. His emerald eyes betrayed no emotion.

"Is that so? And what is this _thing_ I so desire?" Within the darkness of the cave, a shadow stirred and made its way closer to Jyunchi.

"Revenge."

Tsubaki crackled with glee, "Revenge you say?" She sounded near crazed, "What makes you think I want revenge on someone?" She took a step into the light—revealing her face. Long white hair spilled wildly about her lose braid, her face had cracks as if made of made the attempt to shatter a tough porcelain bowl. Her beauty now marred by greed, vengeance and hatred, all etched as cracks over her once delicate face.

"I will reveal the information you so desperately cannot find, and I will set you free," he watched her eye twinkle in interest.

She gingerly took another step towards Jyunchi, lifting a hand to her face and touched her left cheek. "You'll set me free?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You'll give me the location of the one who did this to me?" She touched the gaping hole where her left eye once rested in. Her face scrunched into a crazed scowl, "You know where he is?! TELL ME!" She hissed, launching her shadow minions at him.

Jyunchi merely took a few steps back out of the mouth of the cave and watched as the minions collide with the impenetrable barrier. Tsubaki screeched and launched herself at him; she too was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Where is he?" she demanded, her eye wide and gleaming with vengeance. Her claws dug into the barrier, causing it to crackle in retaliation.

"I will disclose the information… once you help me," Jyunchi stood firm—he wasn't going to give her a single thing until he gets what he wanted. "Create a replica of a woman, seal it with a sutra under my control and I will tell you what you want to know."

"And… who is this woman I am supposed to create?" Her voice almost sounded giddy—excited to see some action in the decade she's been trapped and isolated. Her temper changes wildly about; easily affected by her surroundings.

"Kagome Higurashi, the dethrone Eastern Princess." Jyunchi felt bile burn his insides. He hoped there would be another way to save the land of Japan without having to deceive Sesshoumaru—but it proved impossible. Jyunchi had no doubt that once Sesshoumaru has Kagome in his possession, he'll ignore the current Eastern Princess—it'll provoke war. He shook his head, it was also entirely a selfish reason he wished to keep Kagome away from him. He wanted her for himself, the beautiful Kagome as his mate. Everything seems entirely impossible and yet it still tempted him.

"HA!" Tsubaki crackled. "You wish to stage her death? Why? Did this woman not beg on her knees for you to take her on the dirt?"

Jyunchi snarled, "Don't speak of her with your vile mouth, witch. Need not to ask questions. Do as I tell you, and you shall have her reward."

"I bet you wish for her to love you huh?" She continued to ramble as she sank onto the stone ground clutching her ribs for air as she laughed. Her gaudy laughter echoed into the caves, taunting him and his patience. "That'll never do. That'll never do. She's not meant for you!"

"How do you know that?" Jyunchi hissed, his patience wearing thin.

"Because I see it," she grinned and pointed at her eye socket. "She has your prince in her heart already… nothing you can do can make her forget him!" Tsubaki crackled again, her minions dancing on the walls of the cave with mirth.

"Silence!"

"Unless, unless. Yes, yes. Unless you make her forget," she tapped her fingers together as she brewed her idea.

"Speak up, damned witch," Jyunchi hissed at the crazed white hair woman.

"I can make a potion… make her forget everything, everyone… You can keep her locked up in your estate if you wish… Oh it'll be fun. Fun. That way, she won't want to leave you."

Jyunchi kept silent as the white hair witch rambled on—her voice lowering into a bare whisper as she thickened the situation with her ideas. '_Forget … everything? Is that possible? Would she… if she has never met Sesshoumaru… will…_' his thoughts trailed off. His body turned to face the rising sun as it warmed his body. Could he ever stage such a betrayal against his prince? The prince who he trained with when they were adolescents, the one who holds his loyalty in high regards—should he risk it all for the sake of having the lovely maiden by his side? His vision blurred as the sun clouded his eyes, '_If you have never met him… will you hold me in your heart?_'

"I know not to this question myself," his voice broke the ramblings of Tsubaki.

"Do you wish to know, black inu?" The white witch's voice was clear and sane—as if her mind knew nothing else but to brew plots. "If you wish to know… I can help."

Jyunchi let her persuasive comment pass through his ears—his mind too preoccupied in his own thoughts. '_I shouldn't…_' His better judgment urged him to reconsider his plans. '_How can I?_' His jaw clenched tightly together. His heart torn between loyalty and a maiden who captured his eye, '_How can I possible choose between them?_'

"You don't have to… you don't have to sir, you can keep them both within your heart, both in your presence," her voice echoed at the cave's entrance. Her words depicted her abilities to decipher the qualms of a troubled heart.

"How?" he held his breath—almost frightened to hear what she has to say.

"I have a solution… a solution. All you have to do is put your hand beyond this barrier towards me and touch my hand. Then everything, everything will be as you want it, milord. Set me free and tell me what I want to hear… and you will have her. You will keep your prince's loyalty… and you will have her love. Just a touch of my hand, black inu. All you want… is beyond this barrier." Tsubaki lifted her hand in front of her, shaking with anticipation. Her face donned on a sly smile as she saw his clawed hand twitch. "Yes…" she whispered, her voice seemingly to tempt him further.

"… All you can have… is only a handshake away…"

/

**JR-** :) hehehe! Introducing Tsubaki, the white hair witch. Does anyone remember her from the original series? Anyway, this story isn't for the lighthearted… it's full of twists and drama and sometimes, I bet you'll want to shoot me in the head. I wish I can write a little better, but everything is a work in progress.

So, thank you all for all your support. Please continue to support me! I love feedback!


	11. Ju Ichi

_Oh no… oh no… Should I stick to my original script or change it up? I've seem to have written myself into a deep hole. Should I keep her in the brothel… should I put her in another harem? What to do! Guess I'll have to change the summary a little._

~Dai-Jū Ichi ~

_"… All you can have… is only a handshake away…"_

/

"I trust you'll not cause trouble while I'm on my leave, is that right Murasaki?" Yuko held a deceivingly sweet smile on her lips. Her eyes spewed an aura of mistrust for her subordinate. She didn't trust her one bit.

"Yes, Head Mistress," Kagome bowed her head in submission. Her heart clenched with anger, '_Soon… I will be relieved of this place. Only then will I not cause you trouble._' She watched as her mistress tilt her head with a sly grin and entered into her lavish mahogany palanquin.

"Be careful of where you tread, Murasaki. It is not only you that walks on thin ice," Yuko called out within the palanquin. With that said, she called for her men and maid servants to advance towards their destination—the brothel's inhabitants began to disperse and return to their activities.

Kagome and Sango remain still as they witnessed the palanquin disappear through the gates of the busy city. This was it—they thought in unison. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gestured for to continue their plan. As fate would have it, everything is going according to plan—but for how long?

Sango stood motionless as Kagome dressed her with a rich crimson silk kimono. "What if our roles were reversed, Sango-chan?" she held a serene smile on her face. If things didn't play out as it did, what would've been different? Would she have wed a noble to secure her father's throne? Would Sango have become a general in her father's army? Many questions ran across her mind, near taunting her of what could have been. If she remained as the Crown Princess of the East, would she have to sell herself to save her family's life? What if, Sango was the one who was royalty and she, herself was a common female? How would everything turn out then?

"You speak of nonsense, Kagome-chan…"

"Look," Kagome turned Sango around to face her mirror. "Your beauty outshines the brightest flame."

Sango blushed, her rouge painted lips tilted into a shy smile. How long has it been since she has dressed elegantly? For as long as she remembered, she had been fighting. Fighting for survival, for protection, loyalty… and love… '_Love…_' her eyes glazed over in deep thought. '_My… first love._' Her heart ached for the man who stole her heart when she was barely old enough to be deemed a woman. '_Would you have loved me if I dressed like this then?_'

Kagome reached around Sango torso and pulled her into an embrace, "Will this work?" Her uncertainty and fear snapped Sango out of her musing. "I'm… I'm afraid, Sango-chan," she whispered; her voice wavering and doubtful. It all seemed surreal and unrealistic; escaping this prison. Finally putting their plan of escape into action has brought hope and fear to her weary heart.

"It'll work. It must," Sango spun around to face her ward. "Hurry, put those garments on and I'll send for your horse. We don't have time to dawdle. Be quick princess! I will see you at the stables… hurry!" Sango ushered Kagome towards the futon where a pair of maidservant clothing laid. Without another word, Sango nodded at Kagome—her eyes spoke volumes. '_It will not fail_,' it seemed to say.

Kagome nodded in response. She began to discard her own kimono as Sango exits out of the chambers. "It'll work out… it will," she reassured herself with a firm nod and quickly slipped on the peasant clothing. She remembered to retrieve the bundle of food Sango wrapped for her in a silk cloth before casting her chambers a final glance. "I guess this is goodbye," Kagome looked around with a solemn, yet determined smile. This will be the last time she will be in this lavish prison—after today, she and her family will be free.

She kept her head bowed low; making sure no one catches a glimpse of her face. Her hair loose and unbound, she made her way down the velvet covered stairs and towards the stables. Servants paid her no heed as she was dressed as a maidservant. She silently thanked Sango for reminding her to make a peppermint essence balm to use on her strongest scent points to cover up her scent. The balm's scent should overpower her own, and with wearing Sango's servant clothing and Sango wearing her own—everything should go without a hitch. No one should be able to detect the difference, or so she hoped.

"Sango-chan," Kagome called out in a hush tone. Her anxiety ceased as she entered the stables and saw Sango with the black stallion. "Kinu," she breathed with a smile, he snorted in response. With a smile, she took the reins from Sango and patted Kinu's muzzle.

"You must remember to ride swift and off the main roads. It is the best way to avoid Yuko," Sango whispered as she pulled Kagome into a sisterly embrace. "Ride fast, be swift. Your family and I will be waiting for your return soon."

"Sango-chan… what if…" her sapphire eyes looked away, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't want to have these doubts, but despite her hope she shouldn't help but feel troubled by the plan.

"Don't doubt yourself, Kagome-chan. It's either die trying to escape, or we die in this prison. Here, I've got something for you," Sango scampered off behind a stable only to return with familiar objects at hand. "I thought these would be of use for you."

"Oh my…" Kagome's fingers gingerly trailed against the smooth wood finish of the hunter's bow. "This is beautiful," she accepted the bow and quiver of arrows. "I don't know if I remember how to use these," she quipped sheepishly.

"Well, it was in case you didn't want to use the dagger." Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. "You've always loved archery; it will protect you on this journey." She took the reins from Kagome and lead Kinu out of the stables. She stopped momentarily to gesture for Kagome to follow her, "Hurry."

Kagome nodded—her heart lurched. She hasn't ventured out of the city on her own for as long as she could remember, even when she was escaping Sango was with her. '_I must be calm_,' she urged herself, grasping onto the saddle and swung herself unto the seat. She looked at Sango with a brave smile, but its hidden uncertainty betrayed her true emotions.

"Be brave, my princess. Go find him and return with his help…. Should you not return before Yuko does… I'll fight through hell to help your family escape," Sango vowed her last statement.

"I don't wish to see you hurt," she felt tears brimming in her eyes. If she should fail, there will be bloodshed. "I- I won't know what to do without you..."

"None of that now!" Sango berated Kagome with a gentle scowl. "You will not fail, remember that. Doubt can shake the base of a great mountain." Sango nodded at the oversized knapsack at Kinu's saddle, "I've packed extra food and water in there. And a blanket as well. I pray you'll return soon."

Kagome couldn't muster another word to her dear friend, she settled with an abrupt nod. "I will return," she vowed with determined eyes, her doubt soon gave way to her budding hope. She clicked her tongue twice and nudged her steed's sides, "Hya!"

Kinu neighed gallantly and darted forward into the courtyard of the brothel. Kagome has worked with Kinu over the days to help familiarize herself with the commands he was trained with. It didn't take long for the both of them to develop a strong bond. Kagome patted the fur behind Kinu's ears. "Ride strong, my friend," she whispered. In his response, Kinu snorted and increased his speed. There was no turning back now.

"I pray you'll return soon, princess…" Sango stared at the disappearing figure of the black stallion into the distance of the courtyard. There was no telling what would happen should Yuko return before Kagome finds help. '_I must go prepare…_' Sango tore her eyes away from the courtyard and hurried into the brothel. Should Kagome not return before Yuko, she will fight anyone… _anything_ to escape.

-0-

"My Prince." A male's voice called out in respectable greetings. "How do you fare?"

"This one needs you to deliver a message for me, urgently." Sesshoumaru nodded at the folded note sealed with an impression of the Western Royalty red seal.

"Of course," the black hair male bowed his head and slipped the letter into the folds of his haori. "Who am I addressing this to, if I may ask…" he asked after not receiving instructions from his prince.

"To the Courtesan Murasaki of the Red Lantern Brothel."

The messenger's eyes widen in surprise, "The Brothel? Why would you need to send a message to—"

"Miroku, keep silent and go now," Sesshoumaru growled between clenched teeth. Too many. Too many questions by too many people. His patience grows thinner within the hour of not seeing the woman that intrigued him.

"Yes, sire," Miroku bowed once more before heading to the stables, leaving Sesshoumaru alone within his study.

The Crown Prince let off a troubled sigh. He had sent Jyunchi with a letter to the courtesan but he has yet return with a response. A growl reached his ears, only to discover it was his own. Had he grown suspicious of his trusted advisor and companion? He shook his head, his silvery strands shaking along with the action. '_He won't betray me_,' he tried to harden his belief. They had a strong bond, as regard to almost being brothers. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his folded hands that rested on top of his desk. Then why did he have a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach?

-0-

"Witch," Jyunchi called out within the mouth of the cave.

"Back so soon?" she crackled with glee. "You are in luck, yes you are. I've just finished her! Come look at her!" There were sounds of shuffling about within the depths of the cave. She sniggered as she pulled a figure behind her. A milky white hand skin glistened in the morning sun as it penetrated through the shadows of the cave.

Jyunchi gasped as the full figure came into to light. He felt words and air leave his body; rendering him lightheaded. Before him stood Kagome, a replica of her at least. Her silky raven hair teased his awaiting hands, her sapphire eyes stared at him with hollow emotions. Yes, this looked exactly like her… it wasn't looks he was after. He wanted her fiery spirit, her heart.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Tsubaki laughed and caressed the bare should of the replica. "Be warned, black inu. She is made of clay and black magic—should she come into contact with a miko or priest, she'll turn into dust." Tsubaki's studied Jyunchi's myriad of emotions that danced across his face.

"Well done," Jyunchi mustered through his distraction within his head.

"A deal is a deal," Tsubaki's eye glistened with anticipation. "Break this barrier, black inu… and you can have her."

Jyunchi's eye narrowed at Tsubaki's tone. He knew nothing good can come from her reaping her revenge—but he didn't care. He wanted Kagome; he shall have her despite the consequences. His plan replayed itself within his head… send the replica to the brothel and steal the real Kagome away to his estate. And the potion… "Where is the potion, as promised?"

"I have it still… within the cave. Break the barrier," she grew impatient—her tone growing offensive. "It is all there…. all you want is beyond this barrier. Only Inu blood can pass through freely… even if you kill me, this replica will not be able to pass through."

Jyunchi's right hand twitched, '_All I want is beyond this barrier_…' With a troubled growl, Jyunchi slit a line across his palm and watched precious blood ooze through the wound. '_I will have you, Kagome,_' he lifted his wounded hand and touched it against the electric barrier. It crackled and groaned as the magic began to disperse, slowly fading away to nothingness.

"Hahaha!" Tsubaki crackled as her shadow minions launched itself out of the cave, glad to be free. She drew her hidden dagger from her sleeve and held it above her head, aiming it Jyunchi. "You are such a fool! You have unleashed my powers into this world again!" She crackled with insanity. The dagger within her hand glowed with a black aura before launching an attack at Jyunchi.

Jyunchi growled in frustration, '_Was this all a setup?_' He dodged her measly attack and leaped deeper into the cave. "You have now lost the information you wish to know about him!" He growled from the depths of the cave.

"I CARE NOT!" She screeched. "I will have my revenge… against every damn Inu blood. I will spare you today black inu… but everything comes with a price. Since you will not tell me where he is… I will take something from you!"

He watched her spin on her heels and tread towards the clay replica of Kagome. "NO!" Jyunchi growled and leaped onto his feet to stop the imminent attack. He watched with helplessness in midair as Tsubaki stabbed her dagger into the replica, seeping poison within it. The replica gasped in pain and crumpled down onto the cave floor. "Damn you!" Jyunchi hissed and lengthened his claws for an attack.

"Everything comes with a price!" She crackled before running towards the entrance of the cave and leaping off of the cliff.

Jyunchi's eyes widen with shock as the white hair witch's shadow minions swirled around her, forming a black mist before swiftly carrying her away into the distance. "Damn it!" He clenched his claws tightly. "What have I done?"

Blinded with rage, he turned around and stomped into the depths of the cave. He reached where the witch once rested in the cave and shuffled the contents around, frantically. The putrid smell stung his senses but he cared not. He tore every container open to search for the potion she claimed that was there—but he found nothing. Jyunchi let out a raged roar and slammed his fists against cave wall. The cave shuttered and began to crack.

Jyunchi hissed, "What the hell do I do now?" He was beyond frustrated, beyond angry. Defeated, he turned around to head towards the entrance of the cave. _Click_, a sound caught his interest amongst the crackling and tumbling of the shattering cave. He glanced down at his boots to find a small vial of pink liquid. His eyes widen, "This must be it!" He dipped onto the floor and scooped the precious vial in his hand. '_This has to be it!_' Renewed with vigor, he leaped out of the crumbling cave. All the while dodging falling rocks, he was reconsidering his plan. Yes, there will be changes.

"I will still need you," he said to the fallen replica on the cave floor. Quickly scooping her into his arms, he escaped the cave with a final leap. He sprinted down the cliff's pathway and towards the village at the base of the mountain—his plans renewed and changed.

'_You will not escape me, Tsubaki… I will kill you for this setback. Once I have my Kagome… you will die._'

/

**_JR-_** Yays! Thank for your support. And I know I have bad grammar, I am so sorry! I don't have a beta because I don't update regularly enough for one… and English is my second language. I am trying my best, so thank you for your support!

:) It seems like Jyunchi has other plans in mind now…. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	12. Ju Ni

_Summary changed a little bit. But it's still pretty much the same thing, but with a little more twist. _

~Dai-Jū Ni~

"Woahh, Kinu!" Kagome yelped helplessly as her black stallion reared up into the air, frightened by an agitated snake blocking their path. "It's alright, my friend! It won't harm us if we don't cross its path. We'll go around… come on," she clicked her tongue between her teeth and directed her steed into the dense forest. She knew Sango specifically warned her about travelling on the main roads, but she had been travelling fast with her horse. She should be out of Yuko's reach now.

Life bustled around her as she and Kinu trotted deeper into the forest. The mild heat of the early summer air jostled energy into all creatures of the forest. Forest dwellers of multiple statures peeked into the path she was on—curious. They observed her curiously and safely between the dense shrubs rooted in the dirt. Native birds swooped above her head only to land across a stream not too far ahead of her and whistled a small tune.

Kagome smiled and eased her horse to a slow stop. '_What a serene place this is_,' she couldn't help but muse to herself. Her head tilted towards the sky—examining the current position of the sun. '_It wouldn't hurt to rest a bit_,' she determined when she became aware of the hours that had flown by.

"Sweet friend," Kagome slid off her horse and gave his muzzle a gentle rub. "We'll rest here for now. Don't you run off now!" She giggled and let Kinu roam towards the glistening stream. She found herself a soft patch of grass under a large tree to rest on. The gentle energy of nature surged through her body, giving her renewed vigor as admired her surroundings. Life here is abundant. Life here… is free. A life… a free life she has never had the privilege to enjoy. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back, touching the rough bark of the tree supporting her weight.

She was free at last. Free from Yuko, free from the palace life she lived through as a young child, free from having to give up her innocence to satisfy a person's greed.

_But for how long? _

Kagome let out a troubled sigh, she might be free now—but she and her family were in the line of fire. If she were to fail to find her nobleman… She shook her head, unwillingly to continue her destructive thoughts. Instead, she twiddled a blade of grass between her fingers and relaxed against the tree—the seductive calls of sleep soon carried her away from reality.

-0-

"Murasaki-sama," a voice called beyond the wooden door of Kagome's chambers.

Sango's face paled instantly—unable to respond to the call. What was she to do? She only resembles Kagome slightly; their voices were not very similar. The voice beyond the door called for the mistress of the room once more, and this time it sounded urgent. Sango shot up from the futon's platform and headed towards the door. Hesitantly, she cracked open the door just enough to show the back side of her head.

"My lady," the maidservant bowed briefly before delivering her message, obviously not noticing Sango. "A nobleman has come with a letter," the servant bowed her head as she lifted the sealed message towards Sango.

Sango received it with ease, trying not to betray any emotion—but the pit of her stomach lurched with anxiety. '_A message… from a nobleman?_'

"He's waiting in the Eastern Wing of the entertainment building…" the servant noticed her mistress's hesitance and looked up at her with curiosity. "Should… shall I lead him here to you?"

Sango's painted face shifted into a confused frown. Would it be better for her to meet him and explain the situation? What if it wasn't the same nobleman Kagome spoke about? Her eyes clouded over as she debated with herself on the possible flaws of her next action.

"Milady?"

Sango let out a puff of air and nodded her head curtly, '_Who else could it possibly be?_' Immediately after the servant's response, Sango shut the door and clenched her eyes shut. "Please let it be him…"

-0-

"Please, this way," the servant bowed her head and began paddling away towards another section of the brothel.

Miroku observed his surroundings—his mouth clenched tightly shut. If not… the brothel would be flooded by his drool. Everywhere he glanced, women in exotic and elegant kimonos tempted his fantasies. '_Ah… sweet ladies_,' a luscious grin trailed up his lips. When was the last time he visited a brothel of this grandeur? Unbeknownst to him, the maid stopped in front of him—causing him to bump into her. "Oh…" his velvet voice rolled off his lips as he held the maid by her waist.

"I sincerely hope you can forgive me, sweet girl. I've seem to have caused you to be unsteady."

The maid's face flushed a pretty pink blush across her face and giggled, "milord…"

"If I didn't have important business to attend to…" he lowered his face, his lips inching closer to the maid's. "_… I would have asked you to warm my bed…_" he whispered with a low tone, his breath tickling her lips.

Just as immediately as the maid shivered from lust, Miroku released his grip from her waist and straightened his attire. "I'm assuming this is the door. Thank you, dear girl," he nodded his head and waved his hand in dismissal, his tone uncaring.

The servant, stunned by the sudden change of mood wobbled away with a confused and angry about her form. She casted a final glance of brief longing behind her, before rounding the corner and away from the strange nobleman.

Miroku glowered with triumph, '_Hmm…_' he would never settle for an average servant girl… No. Not since he was betrayed by his first love thirteen years ago.

_Never again shall I love._

That was his silent vow of thirteen years. He had never loved another since _her_. He didn't need love—he just needed their bodies for sexual satisfaction. _Yes_. That was all he needed, and expected from this woman he was about to meet. Given, he was still deciding if it was a good idea to charm this courtesan into his bed… after all, his Crown Prince was rumored to have visited this girl on more than one occasion. '_She must be dazzling to the eye_,' his loins churned anxiously.

He lifted his hands and knocked against the rich wood softly, "Murasaki-san, I am here to receive your company." He called out from his side of the door.

There was no answer—no voice answer to be correct. He had no doubt he heard shuffling of papers and feet from the other side. After a few brief seconds of waiting, the lock from the other side unlatched, but the door remained closed. Taking this as a signal to enter, Miroku stepped into the large chamber. The scent of lavender danced merrily around his nose, vibrant shades of purple adorned this well-furnished room. Miroku concluded, this girl he delivered the message to, was well cherished.

"Ah… Murasaki-san," he grinned and gestured a small bow towards her backside. "I'm here to receive your answer to the message." He watched her frame shift in brief surprise, her head looking at the unopened message on the vanity. "Will… you not read it?" His voice held its seductive charm.

Her womanly frame tempted his fancies, '_I wonder what her face looks like…_' Her back had been facing him the entire time, as if she didn't want him to see who she is. He watched with silent admiration as she lifted the message into her hand. After a few seconds of paper crinkling under pressure, he heard an astonished gasp.

"The C-Crown Prince?"

Miroku's eyes widen with immediate shock.

_That voice_.

His heart clenched and pounded mercilessly in his chest. He almost wished he heard wrong. No, it wasn't a mistake. He wasn't mistaken. His body went rigid as memories of his past flashed before his conscious eyes.

_…. My love?_

"She… couldn't be," he whispered to himself, as if to calm his aching heart. His rigid body began to tremble. Could it be? His previous lover now held the eye of the most powerful prince in all four lands… could it possibly be?

"It can't be…" Unable to control himself any longer, Miroku lunged forward towards the woman sitting on the vanity's bench. Before his hand can touch her shoulder, in a blur he felt a force sweeping him off his feet—landing him roughly on his back.

"Don't you dare touch me," the woman with marveling brown eyes hissed at him, a dagger poised at his throat.

Their eyes locked.

"S-Sango…" he breathed his first love's name. His shock now uncontained.

Sango felt unwanted tears welling in her eyes. Was he the nobleman that wanted Kagome?

_Her first love…_

-0-

A loud crack of a branch broke Kagome of her sleep—her eyes shot open, and immediately laid her hands on her dagger hidden in her boots. She may not have been alone by herself for a long time, but she wasn't a big enough fool to call out and ask if anyone is there—that would give away her position.

Not too far from where she rested, she heard men laughing amongst themselves and the trotting of horses. They were in a group of three. '_Could they be hunting?_' She inched herself behind the tree that once supported her, now it hid the invaders' view of her person. The men's voice sounded young—they could be no older than she was, just barely entering their adult years.

She glanced to her side, noticing Kinu still distracted by the glistening stream and the lush grass that grew around it. It was a far dash for a dangerous situation. Maybe, maybe if she hid behind each tree as she passed, she would escape unnoticed. Carefully inching over to the side of the large tree, she waited until they had their heads turned, and distracted in their conversation to dash over to the next tree. Unfortunately for her, she had not been trained in hunting since she left the palace with her family—her footsteps were loud and it rustled against the shrubs of the forest.

"Wait—hush," one of the men held up a hand to stop the other two from advancing any further.

Kagome tried to silence her rapid breathing as she pressed her back against the bark of the tree. If she stayed silent, they would leave the area right? She only prayed they wouldn't be able to spot Kinu, now that he's advanced further upstream and out of the group's vision.

"Nevermind."

She peeked around the corner to find the three started to move again, towards the direction of Kagome's right side. Gathering up courage and strength once more, she made a dash towards the next thick tree several yards from her current position. Once again, she made it to safety. She took another peak pass her shoulders to access the group of three's location. They were far enough for her to escape if she can make it to the next tree. She would be able to escape even if they detected her when she reached Kinu. It was a dash she had to make. Inhaling deeply once more, she mustered her strength to her legs and sprinted.

_ Crack!_

A protruding, dried root from a tree caught her feet and she was sent tumbling onto the forest floor. The obnoxious sound echoed through the forest—scattering the critters away.

"STOP!"

The male who previously spoke before had spotted her, now he raced towards her on his horse. Kagome scrambled onto her feet and whistled for Kinu—but he was too far to be able to reach her before the stranger did.

"You wench!" the male hissed as his horse raced up beside her. He jumped off his horse and on top of Kagome, successfully pinning her onto the forest floor. "Why were you spying on us, servant?"

Kagome shot him a deadly glare, "I was not. I was merely taking a rest here until you three disturbed me."

"You were spying… running…" his dark brown eyes pierced into her soul—capturing her body into a dead trap. She watched helplessly as the other two men rode up and jumped off their horse, amused by the current situation.

"Wow, where did you come from?"

Kagome kept silent and returned her glare at the man pinning her onto the ground.

"Obviously from a brothel. Look at her attire, it's has the embroidery of the Red Lantern on it," the other man nodded at the collar of her top.

Kagome froze. There was a repulsive aura emitting from the trio—Kagome feared the worse. She must escape. Now.

"Release me," she commanded with authority.

The trio laughed, solidifying Kagome's suspicion of their intent. She was not going to waste any more time. She arched her back and hauled her knee into the backside of the male above her, causing him to shout in pain and toppled over. Wasting no time, Kagome scrambled onto her feet before the other two can take action and raced towards her horse just beyond the other side of the stream.

She missed a painstakingly fatal detail.

Her ears picked up on the sound of an arrow notching onto a bow. '_Oh no.._' at a moment's panic, she swirled around facing the standing man with a notched arrow, aiming at her.

Her heart sank as realization dawned upon her.

The arrow fired out of the bow, aimed right in her direction.

_So close…_

She had almost reached the safety of her horse—her only way of escape. Now, her future looks grim and dark. The milliseconds slowed by as her eyes focused on the arrow, now in midair, half way towards its target—the inevitable would come.

_Oh Heavens save me… _

The arrow pierced into her chest, right in the middle of her right breast—rupturing the organ within. The air from her body escalated out of her as she fell back onto the forest floor.

Mind numbing pain seared at her conscious as she forced herself to stay awake.

_ Please… someone…_

Her vision began to blur and fade into darkness as precious blood seeped from her fatal wound. She knew—she will not make it. A lone tear escaped her eyes as she predicted her family's grim future. They would die… and she will descend into the afterlife first…

/

**JR**- Hello :) I'm so sorry for the late late late update. I really just… kind of lost interest in the story after a while because of the lack of reads and reviews :( . I was at fault, and I apologize. And because I had to go through midterms… but it's sort of done now and here we are. I'll see where this goes from here.


	13. Ju San

_(For Readers that were afraid of me discontinuing this story, don't be! Because that was never my intent when I apologized for the lack of interest! This story will go on regardless of reviews… So don't go out of your way to review if you really don't want to. :) And thank you to everyone took the time to review, your support means a lot to me! )_

~Dai-Jū San~

The dense tension in the ornate chamber crushed their bodies against each other. Both locked in a shocked gaze as realization dawned upon them both. Both, unable to conjure words simply held the other's gaze. What were they to say?

Thirteen years… the last they seen of each other were at the Grand Court within the Eastern Palace. They bid their farewells, vowed to never to seek comfort in each other's arms again in the audience of the Eastern Lord.

She was only fourteen then, trained to deal with rouge lesser youkai. Along with members of her extended family of slayers, they exterminated these rouge bands of youkai in exchange for food and other services with the villagers and to win favor in the name of the Eastern Lord. It was when her own village was attacked by avenging youkai that she first laid eyes on the man in front of her.

"Why…" Sango began, her dagger still poised threateningly at Miroku's throat. The irrefutable feeling of regret and sorrow shone brightly through her eyes. Over the period of these thirteen years, she mourned for her love—her heart for this man. Always blaming herself for her masculine and stubborn demeanor, she began to despise herself to the point where she believed her life wasn't worthy to live. This man, who she vowed to never love again, stirred the emotions she buried long ago.

_Why did you say those things to me? Wasn't I good enough for you?_

"I…" His body trapped by her anguished stare, he was unable to muster up a response. Resurfacing memories of his past actions began to haunt him. How was he to justify himself when he abandoned her for selfish reasons? And why should he? She betrayed him just as he did to her. But still, his heart fluttered at the sight of her fierce eyes.

_I'm sorry…_

"I don't know what to say, Sanni-chan…" Miroku raised his arms by his head, an action that claims surrender. He wasn't going to fight her—if she wanted him dead, then let it be.

"Shut up!" Sango hissed. "Don't you dare call me by that… y-you shouldn't even be in here!" Her heart lurched when he called her by the nickname he bestowed on her those many years ago. It was an affectionate name he called her by and he lost that privilege when he abandoned her. She will not fall for his charms anymore. "You better have a good reason why you're here, Miroku. I suppose you didn't change your ways. Now you want my princess? Over my dead body!" She pushed her dagger closer to his pulsing throat, the pressure of the blade heavy enough to draw small pebbles of blood.

Miroku stared at Sango with an incredulous gaze, as if what he just heard was news to him. It was true he visited the brothels many times during his affair with Sango, but he never once held those women to his heart nor did they warm his bed. Her words stung him, incredibly so.

_Even after so long, you don't trust me…_

"Well?" Her voice sounded impatient, as if waiting for him to speak so she can strike him with her weapon regardless of his answer.

"I'm only here to deliver a message to this courtesan called Murasaki. Are… you her?" His dreaded question finally emerged from his lips. He hated to believe Sesshoumaru wanted her attention—she was his… she had always belong to him.

After a brief silence, Sango shifted away from Miroku and shielded her dagger. Her eyes, covered by her bangs she replied to him, "So what if I am?"

"Sanni— Sango, why would you ever become a courtesan? How can you let other men touch you?" Miroku's defensive nature began to surface as he rose into a sitting position. He shook his head, in denial. "You're not that type. You're doing this for a reason… is it because of me?" His voice held an air of guilt.

Sango chortled with disbelief, "You?" She felt his amethyst gaze on her body—calculating her. She raised her head to meet his eyes, her gaze hard and unforgiving. "After you've left… do you think I would hold you in my heart? What makes you think I am doing this for you? What are you to me?" She whispered with spite.

"…" Miroku, in shock only managed to blink for his reply to Sango's unkind attack. He shook his head once his spellbound shock seeped away. This was something he refused to grasp, to understand. Where was the determined and open hearted Sango? The one who took him in instantly when he was mortally wounded by the rogue youkai, he missed her. Terribly so.

_I'm so sorry… I didn't know…_

For the past thirteen years, he tried to shove his feelings for her aside. From bedding virgin girls to even intoxicating his nights away, he tried it all. Yet her lovely image taunts him every night in his dreams, crying out with an outreached hand, begging for help. Every night he would reach out to try to steal a touch of her warm hands, but they always ended the same up. Whenever he was close, her figure dimmed and scooted further and further away. With each step he took to get close to her, she would take more steps back. He would cry out as she began to fade away, and he would run to try and catch her in his arms. Even as her figure faded away, through his eyes he saw the outline of her once lovely smile. For so long he had these dreams, for so long he searched for her until he gave up hope. He thought of her dead, slain by the current Eastern Royal family. His heart mourned for its first, and perhaps the only love of his life.

"_I'm sorry…_"

"Leave," Sango blinked away the unshed tears in her eyes. She witnessed the myriad of emotions twirling within the depths of his eyes as he kept silent to himself. That is, until he mustered a helpless apology. She had been so strong for so long, why is it now that he appeared in her life again; she was succumbing to her unwanted emotions? She shook her head and refused to love again, but if she had to, it would not be him. Anyone but him.

_Go away…_

"Please, Sanni-chan," Miroku scrambled onto his knees, his stance wavering with uncertainty. "Please, listen to me Sango… listen to my explanation."

Sango shook her head; unable to face him she covered her wretched eyes with a hand. "Just go," she whispered, dejected. She didn't want to hear any more of his excuses… his lies, no more. Thirteen years ago she might've forgiven him instantly and throw herself in his charming arms. No more. "I said leave!"

He didn't bother to try and dodge the porcelain vase she threw at him. He kneeled there, like a stone and absorbed the force of the attack. The small fragile vase shattered as it made impact with his chest with an incredible force—the jagged edges of the shattered pieces tore at his haori, barely missing his skin. It was a final warning she was giving him, and he knew it too well having fought by her side those many years ago. Where was his courage now? He deceived her, and then ran away instead of facing her. Where did his courage go? He stared at her frame, his eyes trailing from her waist and up towards her face. She is a woman now, no longer the girl he once shared affections with. Her eyes, now unshielded by her bangs bore into his very soul. Anger, betrayal, and confusion. She had every right to be upset with him—he instigated everything.

He got a geisha pregnant at nineteen when he promised his love for Sango… he deserved every ounce of anger directed at him. But was it so wrong for him to desire his previous lover again? He risked nothing then, and ran away like a coward. He understands now… and he won't run away again. Not from her, not from the truth.

_I'm so sorry… but my heart loves you so…_

-0-

A distant shout of a male's voice caught his sensitive hearing. Jyunchi tilted his head in minor curiosity, '_Why would anyone be in this part of the forest... in my land_?' He inhaled deeply, flaring his nostrils at the strange scents surrounding him. _Three men_. He picked up the obvious scents of forest critters but the scent of three men intrigued him. '_Humans… from the East_,' a quizzical frown appeared on his tanned face. Curious, he began headed towards the source of the scents on his horse with his large burden. Within the oversized cloth woven brown sack was the body of the replica from the witch.

The closer he guided his horse towards the owners of the scent, the more he felt an odd tingle at the back of his neck. The forest critters were usually more active in this part of the forest; it was unusually silent, eerie almost. There was something that bothered him, the scent of a human female. He wasn't sure if it was the replica's body behind him or if it belongs to an entirely different person. The scent of relaxing lavender filled his lungs, a scent that reminded him so much of the girl he longed to have. He will have her, eventually. If it all worked out, she will be with him in his mansion within a few months. It didn't matter how long it took, he will win her heart.

A female's scream soon pierced the serene silence of the forest, scattering what was left of the forest creatures towards the opposite direction of the offending sound. "Hyah!" Jyunchi ushered his horse to a mad sprint as realization dawned upon him. He wasn't hallucinating about a woman's scent earlier. The scent, it was madly familiar. _It was her scent_. "Hyah!" he cracked the reigns to his horse again, they weren't too far ahead. The scent of her blood assaulted his nose—red blood began to bleed into the whites of his eyes.

_She's hurt… by them._

The view of the men hovering over the defenseless and injured female threw the last remains of his self-control into to the flames. He leaped off his horse, followed it with a sprint towards the unsuspecting males. They never saw him coming. His elongated claws met with the sound of flesh and cloth ripping against the sheer power of his swipes. The final male to die gurgled and gasped as his blood filled his throat and soon enough, slipped away to the land of the dead.

His crimson eyes darted over the three bodies, scanning them to ensure that they no longer breathed. Satisfied, he turned his attention to Kagome's fallen body. His eyes slowly cleared back to white as he bent over, surveying the damage on her fragile body. The arrow had pierced deeply into her right lung, filling it with blood. She lives… but barely. Her skin had a pale glow from the loss of blood and inadequate oxygen supply. He must act now… questions can come later. He hooked an arm under her knees and the other supported her back, carrying her close to his chest. He whistled for his horse, which obediently trotted to his master, bouncing the bundle on his back.

Jyunchi's eyes widen followed by a sadistic grin. _There_, the solution to his dilemma. Forget waiting for to love him… He couldn't wait that long for her to accept him instead of the Crown Prince.

_Why not… just stage her death now instead of later as he planned?_

It seems the Heavens were on his side today, the perfect setup. He glanced over the three dead bodies. '_Three males tried to rape her… she killed them and suffered a fatal wound… and she died as a result_,' he beamed with enthusiasm. Yes, he would hide Kagome safely within his mansion and have her serve him once she's recovered. He gently set Kagome's limp form onto a soft patch of grass before rushing to his horse. He yanked on the bundle roughly and watched it tumble onto the forest floor, cracking branches and leaves once it landed. He untied the rope that bounded the sack and heaved the replica's body out of sack. For a moment, he stared at the clay body. He almost felt guilty for not being able to protect the replica of Kagome from the witch. Almost, but not anymore. Shaking off the last remains of doubt, he dropped the replica's body under the canopy of a tree several yards away from the male's bodies.

_The perfect crime…_

Anyone who would be looking for Kagome… Murasaki would find the replica's body and confirm that she is dead. He would have to create a new name for his prized pet, but that's an easy task. He returned to Kagome and gathered her into his arms once more. Jyunchi eased Kagome onto his horse and he swiftly seated behind her, support her weight with his chest. Her limp head pushed against the vial of potion inside his haori. '_That's right… the enchantment spell. Will it even work?_' He couldn't help but feel childishly happy for what was to come.

There was no looking back now, no time to waste. When she wakes up tomorrow, and if all went according to plan… she will belong to him.

/

**JR –** Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween! And I do know I need to brush up on grammar, but I'm just no good in it. I'm sorry it draws off the story, but it's difficult for me to write in my second language. I do hope the readers who expect perfect grammar will spare me! I just can't do it!


	14. Ju Shi

_Again, I am NOT discontinuing the story! Great thanks to all who enjoys reading this story! Your support is heartfelt! Please enjoy!_

~Dai-Jū Shi~

Soft white light illuminated the room where a sleeping beauty rested under a bundle of white blankets made of soft cashmere. The bed itself was primarily a western style, but maintained a Japanese elegance with its raised wooden platform. Potted flowers and plants adorned the corners of the room, smooth white curtains fluttered gracefully with the soft breeze. Fabrics in the color of a cream and sky blue color adorned the room, and in a chair by the sleeping beauty, sat the youkai who owned this property.

Jyunchi, the second commanding general to the Crown Prince of the West; Sesshoumaru, was waiting for his obsession to awake. He had carried the injured maiden to his home and summoned his trusted advisor to bring the healer of the mansion to help save her. After all, a beautiful prize that isn't living isn't a prize at all. His emerald eyes focused on the vial in his hand. A part of him is still torn to whether or not he should hide this woman from Sesshoumaru. If she successfully meets him, he had no doubt Sesshoumaru would sacrifice everything for her—even as far as giving up his throne.

_But why?_

His gripped tightened on the vial of potion. Jealousy seeped into every fiber as his body when he recalled the information his spies revealed to him. Reported by his spies, he, Sesshoumaru almost graced the beauty's bed by force—but he left before he could finish the deed. He was reported seen later, holding a hyacinth in his hands and presented it to Kagome for forgiveness. _His Kagome_. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. '_A hyacinth?_' he scoffed. The hyacinth flower grew only in the lands far west of Japan, far beyond the ocean. '_He must've gone through great lengths to retrieve that flower…_'

What was it that she did to make his prince so enamored with her? His spies reported that they have seen him saving Kagome from an attack from a youkai geisha of the brothel. What was it about his prince, about Kagome? Was it because she didn't fear his cold demeanor? Sesshoumaru hadn't always been distant. No, he remembered his laughter… that is before his life began swirling out of control. Jyunchi shook his head, tossing these taunting thoughts out of his mind. He left off a troubled sigh—he needed a breath of fresh air. He placed the pink vial on the nightstand before heading out the door.

Only moments after Jyunchi's disappearance, the door creaked open. The intruder gingerly stepped through the doorway and locked the door her. Dressed in a flowing white dress, and her waist adorned by belt made of gold and emeralds, she approached the sleeping girl. For a moment, the intruder stared at the unconscious human in the bed. Her maroon eyes glimmered from the sunlight, giving her an ethereal appearance—but her emotions betrayed her elegant beauty. Jealousy raged within her eyes and burned at her heart.

For the longest moment, the intruder held her gaze at the slumbering girl, debating on what to do. She didn't want to kill; no… she didn't want to dirty her hands. It would defeat her purpose to winning over her master's heart. However, she knew how important, how precious this female is to her master—how could she throw him into a life of misery and regret because of her own selfish actions?

"Master Jyunchi… comes first. Before anything, before all…" she whispered, her sultry voice penetrated the comfortable silence of the elegant room. She knew of her master's plans, down to the very last detail that rested on the nightstand. The vial of pink liquid twinkled under the ray of light that escaped the trap of the curtains. It was as if it wanted to be consumed by the sleeping girl. She reached over and grabbed the vial between her middle finger and her thumb to inspect the contents within.

_I will do this for you, Master…_

She popped open the cork stopper of the vial and leaned over Kagome's sleeping form. With a free hand, she gently gripped Kagome's chin to force open her mouth. Carefully, she pressed the opening of the vial against Kagome's parted, willing lips.

_If this unworthy one can see you happy, even if your heart belongs to another… _

Chia, the head servant and advisor to Jyunchi poured the pink content into Kagome's mouth. Slowly, and with minimal difficulty, the liquid entered Kagome's body. Satisfied as the last drop slide into her tongue, Chia placed the cork back into the vial and returned it to the nightstand. The deed is done. What happens next… will be a spectacle for all. Whatever makes her master happy, she will be delighted to make it happen. If he wants this girl in the bed, it will be so.

She exited the room behind her with a soft click of the door shut behind her.

_She will belong to you…_

-0-

They sat there within the lavish room designed specifically for the courtesan called Murasaki. Yet neither of the two figures was her. There sat a female, with auburn hair and fierce brown eyes glaring at the male with get black hair, and his pleading violet eyes. Hours must've gone by with either of them speaking a word. Their initial positions has changed, she sitting on the vanity glaring at him with through her bangs and he, sat solemnly on the wooden platform of the raised futon.

Through the unbearable silence, Miroku would occasionally plead for Sango to hear him out—to accept his apology. With every plea, his answer was a curt shake of her head and demanded him to leave immediately. He was unable to speak no more than a few words before she interrupts him with aggressive words.

Miroku sighed, troubled. He knew he was a coward then, when he abandoned her. But when he finally realized his mistake he tried to make it all right—he searched from corner to corner for the woman in front of him. Only to have her appear when he least expected her to. He planned for a great speech for when he found her—that is until he gave up hope after fruitless searching. And yet, here she is… but he couldn't do anything else but to apologize pathetically for his sins.

"Sango… please, listen to me."

Sango shot him a glare that could've frozen hell twice over. "Shut up."

"But I just have to ask you—"

She growled then, in annoyance. Her fingers twitched with restrained fury—oh how she wanted to beat him into a bloody mess. "You left me Miroku! Not even telling me why… then-then I have to find out that you ran away to your geisha when she told you she's pregnant! How the hell am I supposed to forgive you for that?! Go run back into her arms, Miroku. I don't need you here!" She watched him fall into an eerie silence, his eyes covered by his bangs. She spotted the muscles of his jaw twitch briefly before her attention was redirected to his lips.

"She died."

Two simple words rendered Sango momentarily mute. _Died_. She inwardly grimaced at her choice of words spoke only mere seconds ago. She felt odd—sympathetic almost. For the man she once loved had loss his other lover, but to what? Dare she ask?

As if he was reading her mind, he answered her unasked question. "She died of childbirth…"

"And… the child?" She held her breath—unaware she waited for him to answer with bated breath.

A pregnant pause fell upon them before he spoke. "She's alive… and lives with me and the Royal Family of the West."

Sango remained silent, her breathing resumed and her eyes searched his. She saw that twinkle in his eyes when he mentioned his daughter. _ Their daughter_. What she wouldn't have given up those thirteen years ago to have his first child. "You should go… your daughter may miss you."

"I know she will, but she is twelve… she'll survive. Even so, I must have an answer from you before I can return to my Prince." His eyes smiled at her, happy that her anger was somewhat sedated.

"… I cannot answer him…"

Miroku felt her hesitance, it made him wary. "How so? Aren't you Murasaki?"

Sango let off a chortle, and stared at him with disbelief. "Really? Do you truly believe that?"

"If you're not her… then where is she?" Miroku scanned the room, hoping to have the true Murasaki pop out and yell 'surprise!' To his utter dismay, nothing happened. "The Crown Prince is waiting for an answer, Sango. I must give it to him."

Sango hesitated—her eyes showing the reason for it.

"I… can understand if you won't forgive me for my selfish acts," Miroku began; his eyes sincere and voice genuine. "I swear on all that I love, you can trust me. If not a lover then… as a friend who wishes to repent for my mistakes of the past. I am a changed man, Sango. Although some habits are harder to break than others… I will not betray your trust again. That, I swear. And if she is in any danger, I can help…"

Her heart leaped at his confession, his heartfelt apology. It dawned to her; the ordeal of the past can't destroy any hope for living in the present and future. She nodded, although reluctantly she relayed him the information he wanted to hear. "Murasaki… is Princess Kagome," she whispered in a hushed tone for his ears only. She saw his eyes widen considerably—she silently hope they wouldn't pop out of their sockets. "She left to find the nobleman who showed interest in her, who wore this…" She revealed the mended white haori with the crest of the West.

"That's the Crown Prince's haori!"

"It is?" Sango gasped, "So then why are you here? Did you not see her on the way here?"

Miroku shook his head, "I haven't seen anyone that resembled the dethroned Princess… oh Heavens." He ran a hand through his loose strands of hair that have fallen out of place. "And I suppose she doesn't know her way there… or who she is supposed to meet?"

Sango sheepishly shook her head.

"Damn it," he cursed. He rose onto his feet, his eyes determined for his current task. "I fear to break this news to you Sango… The West is now becoming plagued by refuges from the terror of the East. Rogue bands of youkai often chased them down from the Eastern lands to the West. I fear..."

"Say no more," Sango raced over to the platform and scooted Miroku out of her way to retrieve her hiraikotsu and her katana. After laying her weapons onto the futon, she quickly disrobed her current attire, and much to Miroku's dismay she was wearing her battle uniform under it. Given, it was a little ratty from the long use and multiple mending; she was still able to fit in it. It had been a long few years since she's worn it, the garment was once loose and now was slight too tight for her fuller frame. "I am prepared to rescue her…"

Miroku had to snap out of his stupor and nodded numbly. "S-so I suppose we are ready. My horse is ready at the stables—I didn't expect to take so long to receive an answer. My horse should be saddled still."

"A horse will not do…" Sango leaned against the door leading out of the room; listening for signs of activity. She missed the puzzling glance Miroku gave her as she cracked open the door to confirm her suspicions. "I can get another horse ready within a few minutes if you buy me some time," she informed after closing the door once more.

"Why? It is only you and me… isn't it?"

Sango shook her head. "If I leave this place, I will die risking my life to make sure my Lord Kenji and Prince Souta are with me."

"You mean…" He was unable to contain his shock—his mouth dropped open. It was rumored all over the three neighboring lands that the Eastern Royal Family of Kenji Higurashi had died due to the rebellion of the lesser youkai. Could it be that something was amiss here? No matter what, he will help him. The dethroned Lord had helped him with much until he was corrupted by greed—maybe it wasn't his entire fault. "Where are they?"

"In the dungeon… I can get them if you ready a horse for me instead. I believe it'll do us better if I go, since I frequent the dungeon daily."

Miroku nodded, "Of course… I will have the horses ready for us within ten minutes. Should I wait for you if you do not show within the time limit?"

Sango scoffed her arrogance showing brightly, "Miroku, when have you known me to miss a deadline?"

He grinned in response. She was right to be arrogant after all. "Never," he responded. He watched her nod curtly and slipped into the hall. Their future was looking grim, for all of them. But even so, if he can redeem himself in finding the dethroned Princess and helping the royal family escape—he is willing to take the risk. Without wasting more time, he also exited out of the room and headed towards the stables.

-0-

Jyunchi returned his personal chamber to wash his face after a spar with his guards. This was his home away from the palace. Given, he resided within the palace more often than his personal manor; he still needed his servants to keep the place clean. It hadn't been long since he has last checked on Kagome. Perhaps another checkup is in order.

It didn't take him long to reach the room he appointed for Kagome. Under such short notice, the servants had done well in quickly adorning the room with fresh blankets and furnishing while he took the then injured Kagome to his healer. Sliding into the room, he shut the door softly behind him. A familiar scent struck his nose—shocking him.

_Chia._

What was she doing in here? He reached over to Kagome's bedside and quickly scanned over her—there was nothing amiss. That is, until he saw a small drop of pink liquid staining the collar of her white yukata. _Chia. _He nearly felt himself lose control. '_How dare she?_' He was in disbelief. It was the first time she acted without direction from him—without his consultation or approval. The empty vial on the nightstand confirmed his suspicion. _Damn it._

He had thought it over through the spar with his guards—he didn't want to betray his prince. He would've tried to win her heart rightfully, honorably… hopefully. He glared at the empty vial—it mocked him as it twinkled under the lit candles of the room.

_Damn it all._

What was he supposed to tell Sesshoumaru now? That he drugged Kagome to forget about him? A headache was beginning to ensure. A part of him hoped the potion didn't work, yet another part of him did. Then again, there was no guarantee the potion works right?

_Absolutely… wrong._

When his eyes finally found their way back to Kagome's face, he was surprised to see her sapphire gems staring right back at him. He was unable to speak—almost fearing that she would recognize him as the man who had spite her in the carriage in the presence of his prince. And yet, she simply stared at him, not uttering a single word.

She was as still as a statue laying here. Her only movements were the blinking of her eyes and the rising of her chest indicating that she was indeed, not a beautiful statue. He half tempted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her on her full lips—but that would be wrong. So very wrong. Not to mention she was still injured by the arrow that pierced above her right breast. Still, he needed to know a few things. Just as he decided to ask about her condition, her soft voice broke the silence.

"… Who… are you?"

/

**JR**- Yay! Somewhat longer chapter! Here's Kagome… and here's her mindwashingthingymagingy! DUNDUNDUN! I should be studying for my test on Tuesday… but I really don't care. I just wanted to update!

Also, to answer a few questions from the reviews: No, she will not end up with Jyunchi (forever… just for a chapter or two…) nor will she end up with Sesshoumaru (not quite yet)… hehe, not when I can help it! **_Twists and Turns are my favorite!_** So be prepared for a bumpy, mind strangling ride! To make sure, Sango IS older than Kagome, Miroku IS older than Sango. They're not at the 'right' ages here. You know, I think Sango was 18 or so in the Anime. So Yah. Miroku is pretty much 30ish. I forget.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one might be relatively short—I am not sure yet. Please stay tuned!


	15. Ju Go

_Please enjoy! And don't kill me_

~Dai-Jū Go~

"You… don't recognize me?" Jyunchi's disbelief shone brightly through his shocked eyes. His heart hammered within his chest, his mouth began to run dry. It was possible after all that the potion worked. He thought he made a conclusion just minutes ago to win this female's heart fairly, now he wasn't so sure of himself. Now that she has forgotten, should he bring her to Sesshoumaru still?

_ No…_ _never…_

Jyunchi had to hardened his resolve and strip away all doubt. '_This all happened for a reason… the Heavens must be smiling at me for they have delivered this wondrous gift to me…_' He hadn't betrayed his prince; he never issued the command to have Kagome drink the potion. He intended to bring her to his prince, but no more. She knows nothing of him now, and he should be her entire future, starting from this moment. '_You are mine now_.'

"… Nobleman?" her soft voice broke his musing. Her wide, uncertain eyes stared intently at him as she waited for the answers to her curiosity. "Why am I here… and who are you?"

"I—" Jyunchi paused abruptly, his mind reeling in the situation before him. Was he to tell her the entire truth and of her origin? Will that keep her close to him without fail? If he lies, she will discover the truth one day if the potion should wear off. He didn't want to witness her favor of him changing because of his lies to satisfy himself. But what should he tell her? The truth, certainly. "I am Jyunchi Kou of the Inuyoukai clan," he bowed his head in a greeting manner. "We met but only once until I saved you from three rogue hunters. You suffered a heavy injury… near the brink of death."

_ 'Twas not a lie._

"Oh…" her eyes flashed between the colors of bright cobalt to an enchanting deep cerulean. She was in deep concentration, trying to bring up her perspective of the event he spoke of. A petty frown adorned her face when she realized nothing would surface regarding her past. But he, her eyes drew to his face; she had an image of him. "I know you…" she began, missing the sudden shocked expression on his face. "I remember," she fidgeted her fingers on her lap above the blanket. "There was a carriage… and you… you were smiling at me…" She closed her eyes and tilted her head, hoping to bring up more of the scene. "But… I—ah!" She let out an exasperated puff of air and shook her head. "That's all I remember…"

Relief washed over Jyunchi's body, sinking deep into his core—enough to make him weak in the knees, but that would be unlikely. He is a purebred after all. Jyunchi grinned and eased himself onto the edge of the bed, carefully taking in consideration of the awkward moment. "That was the first time I saw you. You were wounded then. We were heading towards the same destination, so I was able to send you to where you rested for the night."

_ Not a lie, but not the entire truth either._

"Oh… then… you must know something about me?"

Jyunchi nodded with a small smile. "Yes. Your name is Kagome and you love archery and the study of the healing arts, and highly skilled in the koto*. I believe you have one and twenty summers for your age… and your beauty is unrivaled." He grasped her small hand in his; tentatively bring the back of her hand to his lips for a soft caress.

A bright pink color flushed her cheeks and she looked away, abashed. "Thank you, Jyunchi-sama." Her heart fluttered within her chest, unsure of how to react to such affection. Her intuition deems herself safe among this man in front of her. Such honesty radiated from his body, it was difficult for her to believe otherwise. "Thank you for saving me… you are too kind. I do not know how to repay you for your generosity."

Jyunchi shook his head after an amused chuckle. "I will never turn down a beautiful woman like yourself, but I do hope you will stay with me in my estate… as my company."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation. She had no grounds to deny his offer; after all, she is wounded and will need to recover. What bothered her was her memory loss, why is it that she couldn't remember anything about her past? Did she have a family? Friends?

"They are gone…" he whispered, answering her question as if he read her mind as his own.

"Gone?"

"Dear Kagome," Jyunchi sighed, conflicted. "It pains me to say this… but your father sold you to a brothel for money… they are no longer here." He watched her curiosity diminish like an extinguished flame. His heart was torn once more; to tell her the cruel reality of her life, or to lie to her to see her happy, he didn't know which to choose. She stared at him with an unreadable expression; her tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. That told him all—her heart was breaking. He passed her a reassuring smile and brought her small hands into his once more. "Fear not, Kagome… I shall take care of you here in this mansion for as long as you wish it."

She was silent momentarily, until she voiced her concern. "What about my memory… What if I never recover it?" She feared greatly, not of the youkai in front of her but of the past she lived through. '_A brothel_?' her heart lurched and quivered in her chest. Did she sell her body like her father had sold her to a life of misery? Did she sleep with men? Was she still an innocent? '_Why… why would my father do such a thing?_'

"If that is so, my home will always be opened to you. And if you do recover it, I hope your heart will be able to forgive all…"

Kagome's eyes rested upon his face for what seemed like an eternity to her. Such genuine words that settled her aching heart and surrounded her with a warm she didn't know was possible. She had no other place to go, certainly not back to the brothel. That will never happen again. Ever.

"I do not wish to be a burden upon you…"

He chuckled, his mirth mildly irritated Kagome in front of him; she pouted. "If that is your worry, you can help my staff in this mansion. We could always use an extra healer or perhaps a koto player." He nodded, "So it is settled then? Will you be my company in this lonely mansion of mine?" He extended his hand out to her, palm facing upwards waiting for her response. He felt no guilt at this point in time. He didn't betray his prince, nor did he lie to Kagome. He will not have a guilty conscience… no, he will live happily with Kagome in his home and they will be happy together. Forever.

She gingerly slipped her right hand on top of his palm, "It would be my pleasure."

Jyunchi grinned; unable to constrain his relief and excitement he pulled her hand to have her crash into his arms. His arms surrounded her like coils of a rope and he gave her a light squeeze, "It shall be done."

All was well in his home… finally.

-0-

Sango muttered another curse under her breath as she shielded her two wards behind her. She was not as stealthy as she remembers, and now she has put the lives she vowed to protect in danger. She had easily disarmed and handled the prison guard, but now she faces a hoard of the brothel guards with their weapons drawn and aimed at the trio.

"Wench, you shall be punished for your insolence!" The head guard, and also Yuko's favorite person to rely on bellowed commands to have her surrounded in the courtyard. The stables were only a few seconds away and yet, she was detected.

_Damn it all._

"Drop your weapon and surrender!"

Sango chortled defiantly, "I will not. Fight me if you dare!" She tightened the grip of her hiraikotsu, waiting for an attack. She didn't expect to shed blood, she didn't want to. Under the circumstances she has put herself and her wards on, she must. By all means, she will have to protect them with her life. The blood in her veins is thick, these guards were all youkai, certainly not as powerful as some others she had killed in the past, but she will succeed. She is a demon slayer after all.

The head guard nodded and summoned a handful of guards to advance towards her. It was but a few measly guards, Sango was able to defeat them easily with her katana alone. As her last foe fell to his knees, she smirked at the head guard, her confidence began to soar. The head guard hissed and with a mighty bellow and a swing of his arm, he commanded the rest of the guards to attack, himself included.

_Shit._

Sango's eyes darted madly about, from one face of a guard to another. She counted fourteen guards, not including the leader. Her arrogance will cost her her life and the lives of her wards. She will not give up without a fight. Muttering a brief command to her wards to stay put, she launched herself into the hoard of guards. With hiraikotsu aimed and ready, she launched the massive weapon towards her targets, effectively knocking a handful of assaulters down. Just as easily as she has done that, they brushed themselves off of the floor and continued their advance. '_Oh no…_' They recovered too quickly, and in too many numbers. Her rusty skills have proven to be an inadequate asset to her at this given point in time.

"Sango!" A warning cry distracted her, momentarily blinded her of her surroundings. A guard took advantage of her sudden distraction and struck his blunt club against her back, sending her to the dirt covered ground.

From her blurred vision, she saw Miroku battling the guards with a spear—the very spear he used when they fought alongside each other. Given, it looked more like a staff now with an altered design; she knew it was the spear she had given him so many years ago. Mustering up her strength, she promptly countered an attack at her back from the same guard that had sent her to her knees. Fighting alongside Miroku again has renewed her strength, her confidence. It certainly felt like the old days.

"The horses! Follow me!" Miroku shouted across the yard as he dispatched a final guard blocking his path. He sprinted his way to Kenji and Souta and nodded his head briefly. "It is been a while, milord. Please follow me," he said rapidly. Miroku reached down and grabbed the sickly Souta in his arms and battled his way to where he saddled the two horses. "Sango, hurry!" He called behind him. The group of males reached the horses relatively quickly, but Sango's attention remained indispensable by the guards. He ushered Kenji onto a horse, followed by Souta. He had to help Sango, he wasn't about to leave her to her own devices.

_Not again._

Miroku sprinted back into the battle without any regards to his own safety. His mind was set on rescuing Sango, and nothing else. The number of attacking guards has dwindled down to but a handful, but he saw her strength was weakened considerable with the injury on her back. He watched in horror as the head guard behind Sango lift his sword into the air, readying himself to slice across her back. Miroku snarled, immediately positioning his spear at a throwing position, he launched his spear like a javelin through the air. The head guard stuttered in his step as the spear penetrated through his chest, and with a shocked expression on his face he fell immediately onto ground.

"Sango, on your feet!" With the other guards temporarily distracted by the loss of their leader, Miroku ran up to Sango. He placed her arm around his shoulders and his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight. "We have to get out of here," he hauled her onto her feet despite her guttered moan of pain. Luckily for the two, the guards remained distracted by their wounded companions. He helped Sango onto the second horse before he hauled himself up behind her. "We must hurry. We'll be safe in the forest, please keep up with me Kenji-sama," he reached around Sango to grasp the reigns in his hand. With a nod to Kenji, Miroku commanded his horse forward and away from the battle scene behind them.

Miroku guided his horse through the forest in hopes of avoiding city guards as they made their way to the West. He knew Sango and the dethroned lord and prince will be safe in his home, he will protect them if Sango will allow it. Aita, his mare snorted and flared her nostrils; effectively bringing Miroku out of his thoughts. She nickered at the dirt road in front of her and slowed to a trot before stopping. "What is it?" He glanced around his surrounding; the air was growing cold in the early spring night. The moonlight lit their path but he still couldn't see anything.

"Oh heavens…"

Miroku glanced down at Sango who rested against his chest. Her attention was drawing to a shadow behind a tree and her breath hitched in her throat. "What do you see?"

Sango made no effort to answer Miroku. But instead she slid down from Aita despite Miroku's protests. "Oh… Kinu…" she limped towards the shadow, extending her hand out to beckon the shadow to come to her. Slowly, hesitantly, a black horse stepped out from the trees and onto the dirt path the group was on. "Where? Where is the Princess?" Sango glanced around hoping Kagome will pop out any moment and run into her arms. She waited. Nothing changed but the speed of her heart. Frightened, Sango abandoned all thoughts but to find Kagome. "Kagome-sama!" She cried out into the forest.

Miroku's eyes widen at the sudden intrusion of silence of the forest. He hopped down Aita and quickly shielded Sango's mouth with a hand. "Hush! You'll give away our position."

Sango shoved his hand away from her face and glared at him. "My Princess is here somewhere," she seethed. "I have to find her! Kagome-sama!" She cried out her ward's name once more to only hear the screeches of nocturnal birds as her response. "Kinu! Kinu, where is she?"

Kinu snorted and stamped his front left leg, his eyes looked solemn. He turned around and began stalking through the forest. He stopped momentarily and looked behind him with his back towards Sango and nodded his head. A beckon.

Sango understood the motion and followed the black stallion through the forest, ignoring Miroku's commands to stop. She fought the numbing pain on her back; she refused to rest until she found Kagome. It didn't take long before the scent of blood filled the trail they were on. It made Sango sick to her stomach. '_Oh Heavens… please no…_' The view of three bodies came into view under the moonlight. Her eyes scanned the area frantically. "Tell me she's not here, Kinu…" her voice broke with unhidden horror.

"K-Kagome…" Kenji's gruff voice sounded through the tension.

Sango spun on her heels to find Kenji launching off his horse and running to area yards away from the tree bodies. There laid a body—naked body. She watched Kenji cry out in horror and fall onto his knees.

_No… Please no!_

With a shout of fear, she darted to the body; the body with the skin of ivory milk and hair of the midnight sky. The body with the stunning blue eyes that confirmed everything. "No! NO!" Sango hauled the cold, lifeless body into her arms. "Kagome! Wake up!" She tapped the cheek of the body that felt like ice to her touch. Sango shook her head, muttering words of denial repeatedly. She didn't want to think her princess had passed. It wasn't true. It can't be true.

Miroku walked up behind the two hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Upon seeing the open eyes of the body, his heart melted. He remembered the child that followed Sango everywhere. The happy child, who smiled and lightened the hearts of all around her, lay dead in the arms of her protector. He shook his head in dismay; this wasn't how things are supposed to go. His Crown Prince will be devastated. Still, he must bring answers to his prince. He placed a hand on Sango's shaking shoulders in hopes to comfort her. "She must be buried…"

"She's not dead!" She shouted above the cries of Kagome's father.

"Sango, she has passed!" Miroku reached over her and pulled her into his arms. She fought him, trying to wrestle herself out of his grasp, but his vice grip remained strong. "Hush, my dear…" He stroked the back of her head. Her sobs racked her body, and shook his as well. At some point, he couldn't differentiate her sobs and his own as sorrow overcame him. The small clearing mourned for what they believed to be the wonderful woman they loved. Unbeknownst to them, she lives…

-0-

The darkness of the night began to fade away as the orange rays of the sun grew brighter. Sango was mounted on Kinu as she followed Miroku on his mare. Behind them was the silent father and son pair. There was no joy in the air as the small convey made its way towards the Western Palace.

Miroku casted a glance behind him and spotted Sango, silently weeping on the black stallion. They had properly buried the dethroned princess near the stream she was discovered. The burial was brief; they had no time for proper funeral arrangements for the guards of the brothel were hot on their trail. Sango, Kenji and Souta must not be seen by the current ruling family of the East, he believed that with every fiber of his being. If so… their lives will end unfairly just as Kagome's did. He will house them at his home as planned—away from the prying eyes of the court, away from the Eastern Family that was due in a few days.

Miroku wanted to lie to his prince regarding the Kagome's death, but it would not be honorable. His prince will suffer the loss just as Sango and the dethroned family has. It was inevitable. He only wished the Heavens will smile upon this grief stricken family in the future…

/

**_Six Months Later_**

/

"Congratulations, milord!" The royal healer stepped into the study belonging to the Crown Prince of the West.

Sesshoumaru, distracted by the scrolls on his desk paid no heed to the healer.

"Milord, the Princess is with pup! It is a joyous occurrence for all!" Unbeknownst to the healer, Sesshoumaru was in a despicably foul mood today.

Without a sound, Sesshoumaru darted out from his desk and promptly dispatched the healer's head from his neck. "Joyous for whom?" His voice held venom and his eyes narrowed into slits. He wished his blasted mate was not fertile enough to conceive with just one rut. He needed not a mate; he refused his father's wishes and threatened to give up his crown to find the truth of his courtesan's death. His father denied him, threatened him in return that he'll dishonor the family blood.

_He needed no one._

_ He wanted no one…_

… Yet after six new moons, he still yearned for _her_.

-0-

"Jyunchi-sama, what troubles you?"

Jyunchi turned to find the treasure of his mansion staring at him with wide sapphire eyes. He smiled at her, his troubles instantly melting away. "Nothing too troubling. It seems that our Crown Prince has killed another healer." He settled into the tea table where she had set up for a brief snack.

"Oh Heavens! Another one? But that is the third one this month!"

He chuckled and nodded. "It can't be helped after all. My pet, will you play the koto for me?"

She nodded and promptly set the tea pot onto the tray and gracefully settled into the cushion before the Japanese koto, her prized procession. She has grown accustomed to playing the koto to entertain the guests of her savior, but at the cost of wearing a face mask in the presence of others. In front of her master, her lord, she was free to do as she pleased.

She is Lady Kagome after all, the head of Jyunchi Kou's mansion and the head mistress of her master's harem of seventeen females.

/

**JR-** Out with the old and in with the new I say! Again, it IS a SessxKag fict… so don't kill me if there is some fluff moments between Jyunchi and Kagome. And yes it is 6 months later. I purposely skipped that lapse period; I don't find the need to write that part. The events within those 6 months, if they are important they will be mentioned in future chapters!

Also to clear up my previous author note, Miroku isn't 30ish when he courted Sango, who was then 14. He is 30ish now, and Sango is in her late twenties. If you want specific ages, please let me know!

_Thank you for waiting so patiently, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _


	16. Ju Roku

_Thank you for all the reviews! I hope this chapter will clear up a few concerns that some reviewers had. The story will be in a faster pace now. I can't project the ending yet, but I'm nearly halfway done._

~Dai-Jū Roku~

"Another spar, Lady Kagome?" Chia, the head servant to Jyunchi nodded at the weapons hanging harmlessly on the rack. It has only been four months since the mistress took interest in the fighting style of the short blades, and she is rather talented in it. In truth, she envied the beautiful human. Her large eyes and small red lips can send the most indifferent man onto his knees. Not to mention her skill in the healing arts and the Japanese koto. Yes, Chia was defiantly envious. Though she dared not threaten her master's prized possession—it would end disastrously.

Kagome shook her head, her bountiful raven tresses bound in a ponytail swayed merrily about. "No, I must see to the girls. Jyunchi-sama wishes to prepare a music banquet for the Crown Prince and Princess. Thank you, Chia."

Chia watched with little interest as Kagome exited out of the dojo, conflicted she was. She was the one to blame for having Kagome drink the potion. Previously, she wanted nothing more to please her master… pleased he was. But his affections strayed from his harem and solely focused on the human only. His concubines' hatred went unpunished as they terrorized the new face. That is, until Jyunchi killed one of them in front of the harem as the final warning. The girls understood immediately—they were expendable, but she… Lady Kagome will always remain as the alpha female as long as she's alive.

As envious as she was, she wouldn't dream of hurting Kagome. It was because of the human that she is alive today. Because of Kagome, she was able to survive her early labor with her pup. _His_ pup. For the days she rested in bed, Kagome made it her sole responsibility to care for the premature pup and the wellness of Chia. All females in Jyunchi's estate envied her, few loved her and only one would protect her. It was no other than herself that would see to the safety of the lady.

"May you live a happy life, milady Kagome…" Chia dreaded the upcoming banquet. She knew with all her heart that the sweet human female will face an uncertain future ahead.

-0-

"Once again, ladies… the dance must be perfectly in sync with the music," Kagome pointed out a few flaws with the concubines' footing in the celebration dance. Her fingers skillfully labored over her koto while keeping her eyes trained on the eight dancers in front of her. Her surrounding nine musicians joined in as Kagome struck another elegant note on her instrument.

The dancers dressed in celebratory garments twirled around gracefully, their steps mimicking the merry tune of the music. All seemed well, except for a sour face within the group of dancers on the floor. Haruka, a pure blood hawk youkai with maroon colored hair and a piercing golden gaze glared down upon Kagome as she danced along with her group.

_Whore_, her gaze seems to say. Her distaste of Kagome was well known in the large estate. Many knew to keep their distance from Haruka when Kagome is near; those who were ignorant met an untimely death or extreme punishment. She had every right to harbor ill feelings against Kagome. After all, she was the head mistress of her master's harem until the human came along. '_Damn huma_n,' a bitter taste filled her mouth. The presence of the human along was enough to set her body on fire; hell bent on to kill her for deposing her from her rightful position.

"Enough," Kagome's voice cut through the music of the room, ceasing her manipulation of her instrument. "It would do us all well if you would smile a little, Haruka-san." Her voice held mild irritation for the arrogant hawk youkai. For as long as she's been instated as the head mistress of these seventeen, previously eighteen, girls the hawk youkai spared no hesitation of spatting insults towards her image.

Haruka donned on a smug smile, knowing fully well Kagome would pick up on the arrogance and hidden message behind her tone. "I would if there weren't an offending object in front of my eyes."

Kagome's eyes fell closed and she let off a defeated sigh. "Haruka-san, May I remind you this celebration banquet must not offend the Eastern princess. She has distinct tastes when it comes to dances. Your presence is unneeded if you will not see to the benefit of this harem." Her eyes, now opened were trained onto Haruka's scowling face. For the past five full moons, she had been leading this group of talented females under the suggestion of Jyunchi. She refuses to let one female destroy what she had been working so hard on.

"And may _I_ remind you that you are sitting on what belongs to me," the hawk youkai hissed, her voice etched with malicious intent.

"Haruka-san," Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly at the display of threat and prepared herself for an attack. Her hands flew to a sheathed dagger tucked within her obi, her eyes glued upon Haruka's growling face. "Haruka-san, be still," she warned again.

"You have no right to command me!" Haruka threw her paper fan at Kagome, aiming for her face but it hit her painfully hard on her right shoulder. She hissed out a command to her fellow concubines to attack, but only a small handful listened as they charged at the momentarily vulnerable Kagome. With her talons elongated and deadly, Haruka dealt out the first attack; swiping her claws at Kagome's chest only to miss as her victim dodged it skillfully.

"Compose yourself!" Kagome hissed, now fully recovered and her weapon drawn and ready to defend herself. She would never purposely inflict pain on another—it was against her morals. The purpose of learning the art of the dagger and short blades was to defend herself in situations like this. _Precisely, for situations like this_. Dodging another attack, Kagome raced down the elongated entertainment room. It didn't take long for Haruka to catch up to her with her quick speed; it's as if she flew down the length of the room.

Haruka screeched out a war cry and leaped onto Kagome's back, effectively pinning her down after spinning her around. Haruka sneered into Kagome's face, "Agree to leave this mansion, and beg for your measly life on your knees before me." The white of Haruka's eyes were long gone, replaced by crimson red blood. "**BEG ME**!" Her growl no longer held a feminine tone to it. It was nothing but pure, raw, unrestrained rage.

Kagome would've attacked at Haruka's chest with her dagger if not for her own restraints. She would never hurt a member of this estate; it would be devastating to her lord and her practice of the healing arts. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place; should beg for her life as her attacker demands or simply dispose of her? Torn in between two extremes, Kagome remained silent and could only look on with utter shock on her face.

"Enough!"

Both Kagome and Haruka looked up to find a displeased Jyunchi glaring down at them under the door frame of the room. The term displeased is probably a pleasant understatement.

"But Master!" Haruka, with her eyes still crimson red whined for approval from her lord. "This bitch stole my rightful place!"

Having heard enough, Jyunchi crouched down in front of her, his hand flew out and instantly attached itself onto her throat. "_I said enough_!" He wrenched Haruka into the air and effectively chucked her down the opposite end of the entertainment room. "I demanded peace when I announced my decision," he began walking towards the group of concubines stationed around the fallen hawk youkai. "I expected better from _all_ of you. Expected all of you to behave like refined females of the arts and yet you act like wild beasts?!"

The concubines bowed their heads apologetically, as if finally accepting their fates as a secondary choice to their lords. But Kagome and Jyunchi knew better, for as long as she remains as their leader there will always be confrontation between the females.

"My lord," Kagome staggered towards Jyunchi, placing a hand at his elbow as if to pacify his anger. "It is my fault for governing them unjustly… please, let us settle in for the night."

Jyunchi clenched his jaws together to help contain his anger, "Fine." He abruptly turned on his heels and took a step away before tilting his head briefly. "Kagome," his voice stern and grounded as if he wanted no protests from her. "Come."

Kagome nodded and trailed in behind him. For as long as she's been there, she knows not to test Jyunchi's patience. He was notorious for heavily punishing those for insubordination, even if they're females. She has heard terrifying stories of the lord of the estate brutalizing the victim until mere inches from death. She shuddered at the details the servants spoke of. It wasn't something she wanted to witness firsthand. She was tied to her lord through obedience, loyalty and utter fear.

Jyunchi paved the way towards his private chambers, still seething from the situation he walked in earlier. He wanted nothing more than to walk into their practice and watch them interact with each other with manners, if not respect. He had his hopes high, only to have them innocently shattered by the likes of Haruka. He once adored the hawk youkai, with her dark maroon hair and chillingly beautiful golden eyes. When she first arrived into his estate, she was a submissive little female… and now? A scoff sounded in the long hallway, his own. Haruka was now a possessive and jealous bitch.

He heard the soft pattering of Kagome's footsteps behind him, always so obedient. He felt guilty, for directing his anger at her; she didn't deserve it. With a sigh, he pushed open the doors of his chambers and gestured for Kagome to follow. He stepped through and walked towards the raised futon, leaving Kagome to shut the doors behind her. He sat on the bed with an unpleased air about him and he raised his hand, with his palm facing up pointing at her. "Come."

Kagome made no sound of defiance, made no move to deny his command. She took elegant steps towards her master until she stood in front of him, placing her hand in his. "I apologize my lord," she began with a soft voice. "If only I were better…" Still shocked by the earlier event, her voice quavered with what seemed to be borderline fear and anxiety.

"Hush…" Jyunchi closed his hand around her trembling one and pulled her into his lap. "Hush now, pet. It's not your fault. You've done what you can to pacify that hawk. I have been hard on you recently because of the Prince's summon… Hush now." An arm nestled around her waist; his other free hand trailed up Kagome's neck and caressed her soft cheeks. He held her close to his heart, for her comfort was all he wanted in this life. He tilted her face up with a finger under her chin until he met her miraculously blue eyes. Closing his eyes, he closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss at the corner of her lips.

Kagome instantly shivered and shrugged away from his touch shyly. "Milord…" she protested. It always felt wrong to Kagome to receive his love. She hated it. No, she didn't hate it. She wished her lord would show his affection for someone other than herself. _It felt so wrong_. She knew she had ruined a life once she arrived in this estate. The life of the one who cared for her as she nursed her wounds, the one who almost always stood close to protect her. Kagome wished her lords affections was directed towards Chia, the mother of his young male pup.

_Whore_, is what she really is. Prized or not, she is what stood in between a good life for Chia and her pup. Chia had told her countless times to bed their master, but Kagome couldn't find the courage to. The moment they laid upon the bed, the moment he began showering her body with kisses and affection—her heart would clench almost painfully and a gnawing, sinking feeling would surface in her gut. Jyunchi, for being honor bound would never force himself upon an unwilling female. That is against him. Every female in this estate that had graced her lord's bed came willingly. It was she, the only female that wanted something else from him… Not love, not affection, but security.

He is the tie between her past, her lost memories. The very memories that sometimes haunt her dreams and distorted images would flash in front of her eyes when she would go about her daily tasks. Every time she confronted her lord, he would devise a distraction or an excuse to avoid the subject at hand. Something… didn't fit.

"Kagome?" Jyunchi's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome nodded as an answer to his call. She saw him as someone close to her, but she didn't want to have the intimacy a man would have with his woman with him. It didn't feel right… it didn't feel natural. She leaned forward and planted a soft chaste kiss on his cheek. "It is time for us to rest…" She removed herself from his lap and prepared the futon for them. "Please, milord. It'll be a busy day tomorrow and we must rest well tonight."

Jyunchi agreed without a fight and discarded his outer garments. He sank into one side of the futon and lifted the blankets away from the spot next to him. "You shall join me tonight."

It was a request she cannot refuse—although she wanted to, with every fiber in her body. Kagome also, discarded her outer garments until she was dressed in her light yukata and slipped into the covers besides Jyunchi. "Rest well, milord." She bid him a final smile and turned to rest on her side, her back facing him. As always, he would crawl closer behind her and pull her into his arms and nestled his nose in her tresses. It was something she has grown accustomed to.

With an inaudible sigh, the signal of his slumber, Kagome was left alone with her thoughts. For the past six months, her opinion of her lord has changed. Whenever she would question about the Crown Prince, he would get defensive and violent. Only once did he lay his hand on her; when she asked to attend the Prince's nuptials he argued it wouldn't be a wise idea. In her ignorance then, she argued with him, defied him and escaped from the mansion. It didn't take long for him to find her and drag her back with his estate. It was then and there he demanded her to wear a mask over her face whenever she goes out of his property and in the presence of guests and strangers.

She had no choice but to obey him, follow his every command. She had no money to her name, no memories of her past and certainly from what he told her, no friends or family. She was a slave in his estate, a slave with power over all the others and yet no power for herself to do as she wished outside the mansion. Yes, she was bound to him by loyalty, for he had rescued her from the brink of death. Bound by obedience, for she knew nothing else but to listen to his command. And by fear, she had witnessed just a small portion of his anger… she will not put herself in a situation where it warrants him to unload his unrelenting anger towards her. She fears, she will not live through such unrestrained rage.

/

**JR-** Yay! Another chapter down! Here's a little spoiler: Sessh gets to see her next chapter! Yay! I can't say if it'll go well… but we'll see what my little mind makes up.

I hope this answers a lot of questions my readers had… I can't answer each one personally but I hope I got everyone's concerns! Thank you for all your support and patience. My faithful readers are definitely the best gift I can ask for during the holiday season!


	17. Ju Nana

_Finals are over! Yay! I hope everyone is enjoying so far, please leave some feedback for me! I failed to describe Jyunchi in depth, so I will iin the next chapter. A new face appears!_

_For story's sake… I'm just going to use Emperor and Empress instead of Lord and Lady. I think this is easier to understand… Lord and Lady now will only represent nobility… unless used in speech._

~Dai-Jū Nana~

The descending sun signaled yet another day has gone meticulously without a visit from her husband. _Husband_, is all he is to her. She had hoped the wonderful news of her conception of his seed would melt his hatred for her, for this marriage. That only resulted in deepening his hatred. Rarely did he ever visit her, even more so did he come to see her to have her grace his bed. Husband by human law, _propert_y by youkai law—that was all she is to him: his property.

Her tangerine colored eyes scanned her lavish room, the room of the Empress to be. She had all the riches the world could offer her, but one. The only thing she deemed special was the heart of her mate. No, not mate… _husband_. The mere mention of that word can send her blood into a boiling rage. She was not mated, not by youkai law. He rutted with her and had only bit her lightly to implement his mark on her. Yet she hadn't had the chance to do the same, nor did they exchange blood vows. She, by youkai law was just a concubine.

"Concubine," the bitter word left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. For the five moons she had been wed to him, by human law she had only seen him a dozen times—if that. He never failed to portray his disgust and hatred of their marriage to her. Even on their night of consummation, after avoiding it for weeks, he clearly dictated he would only touch her once. She wished that he touched her with passion, yet he was rough and only sought to satisfy his need. That had been a little over two moons ago; and now she is pupped.

What a cruel fate.

"It matters not," she whispered solemnly in the silent chamber. She was not alone; she had her little brother and father—and now, a pup. Eventually, if he doesn't turn his affections elsewhere, eventually her husband will come to love her. Eventually.

There would be a banquet held by her husband's second in command tomorrow. A banquet to celebrate the pup's conception and her husband's rise to the throne. It wouldn't be long now, a mate by youkai law or not, she will become Empress within the new moon.

-0-

"Surely, Lady Kagome you must ride in the palanquin!" Chia had a displeased frown upon her face. If it weren't for the pup in her arms, she would've had her hands on her hips.

Kagome smiled at the two while mounted atop her white mare. "I care not to, Chia-san," the playful defiance in her voice tickled the ears all around them. Many wondered how their art loving, female loving lord fell in love with a human female who loved to ride horses, mastered in archery and is skilled in the healing arts. They all wondered, but they knew that their lady's physical appearance was what attracted him. It was what attracted every male to her. Atop her white mare, she lovingly named Tora, their Lady looked like a regal princess both deadly and feminine.

"Give my palanquin to Haruka-san. She would enjoy it," it was a simple friendly gesture. Surely, the hawk youkai wouldn't take offense to that. Kagome adjusted the straps of her bound koto on her back, supported by a large satchel. She made sure to secure the instrument around her back, it would be a shame to see it damaged. "Stay with the group and lead them into the palace safely. I believe there are many lechers out there waiting to land their hands on them."

Chia nodded, her eyes never leaving the precious bundle in her arms. "What of you, milady?"

"I will ride ahead," Kagome's voice was strong and determined; it is rare that she was able to venture out of the estate without the company of their master. He will find out eventually, and then she will be punished for it. But for a moment's freedom… she was willing to endure all pain. "Be safe, Chia-san. I will go to the palace first…" she reached over the side of her horse to pat the soft tuff of oak colored hair belonging to the infant's. "He looks like his father."

A small smiled graced Chia's lips, "Yes… he does." It was a short and simple message. To others, they may brush it past and think nothing of it, but Chia knew what her lady meant. It was an apology to her and her pup for the predicament they are in. Chia knew her lady didn't want to be the center of affection, or attention. She knew her too well, and for that Chia worried over her like she was her own kin. The human girl wanted nothing but freedom to practice what she loved, and yet she was trapped here like a caged bird… just like before she lost her memory.

And for that, Chia felt remorsefully guilty.

-0-

"Hyah!" she snapped the reigns of her white mare to usher her to ride faster. The crisp autumn breeze whipped around her neck and stirred her previously well-kept hair out of place. She would have to fix it once she dismounted her horse. The weather certainly has grown cooler, indicating winter will soon be here. Time has not eluded her. It was only last week it seemed, that she was introduced into the Kou mansion. It was late spring then, and now mid-autumn. It mattered not; she decided. She would enjoy her freedom today.

Kagome rode hard on the dirt road, her imported silver and silk mask blocked most of the chapping wind from stinging her face. This mask was made of a thin plate of silver that covered from temple to temple in width. In length, it covered from her lower forehead to above the bridge of her nose and two oval holes cut into the plate for her eyes to see through. The silver plate was embossed with lavish, foreign designs. As if that wasn't enough for her lord, he had them add translucent silk along the bottom side of the mask that blurred the view of her ruby red lips from prying eyes. The masks, no doubt were imported from his merchants from other far lands he spoke of. She found out she rather disliked the masks Jyunchi had made her; most were made of a precious metal and adorning gems and yet, she felt constricted by them; like a secret… He claims he is a jealous man, and he wanted to hide her beauty from the world—she knew it was a cover-up the moment he spoke that lie.

There was something odd about her presence in the mansion. Many chose to avoid her when possible, as if they were afraid that they would say something wrong to her. There was so much to unravel, especially the vivid dreams she would have. Some repeated itself often, and some happened only but once. Nothing was more suspicious than her lord; the youkai who rescued her.

Kagome shook her head, and willed herself to release the ill thoughts. He is her savior, and she will not offend his reputation and honor. Such a thing will damage her honor. Her thoughts gave way as she came into the view of the magnificent palace and its white marble stone. The immaculate view of the gleaming palace stole her breath away. A palace stationed not too far from a large city, and surrounding it a rich forest filled with unexplored interests. It was a place of wonder and riches. Something, she didn't fancy.

She slowed her horse down as she closed in the distance between herself and the palace, and steered Tora towards the patch of forest surrounding the right side of the castle. The palace wasn't her destination, at least not yet.

With only a couple of hours to spare, Kagome wanted peace to mediate. She wanted to be away, away from having to govern her harem, away from having to please her lord, away from everything but the music of her koto and the serenity of nature. Jyunchi has warned her a thousand times over about the dangers of the forests, that is where she was attacked. It mattered not to Kagome; she loved the forest and all the little creatures within. Most of all, she loved the wild flowers that bloomed brilliantly around fertile patches of land.

How could a place of such tranquility be so treacherous? In truth, she had a motive to venture into the forest; she wanted to find the site of her attack. Her lord hasn't told her which forest she was attacked in, but she had to start searching somewhere.

It took her a good half hour before reaching a small stream she could rest her mare, which instantly trotted to the stream for a refreshing drink. The scene was oddly familiar; something she saw in her dreams. A vision of a black horse momentarily replaced the view of Tora. Kagome gasped and stumbled backwards, frightened by the vivid vision that shielded her eyes from reality. Just as unexpected as the vision came, it disappeared without a trace.

"Odd…" her head tilted to the side, deep in thought. She wondered if it was a piece of her lost memory or perhaps it was her thirst that was making her mind create these illusions. "It matters not," she reached over the back of her head to unlatch hook that held her mask in place. For now, she desired to drink from the stream she found; she certainly can't do so with a mask covering her face.

She settled onto her heels on a large boulder in the shallower end of the stream to dip her hands in the rejuvenating waters. A sigh escaped her lips as the cool temperature washed away the ache in her hands from gripping Tora's reigns too hard. Surrounding her were the sounds of various types of birds and other creatures that sent her soul at ease. She ladled the water in her hands and brought it to her lips to quench her thirst.

Satisfied with her fill of water, she leaped across the small stream to explore. A little exploring never hurts, right? She tucked her mask back on before leaving Tora behind as she ventured deeper into the forest, away from her horse. Mesmerized by the sights of wildflowers and sounds of animals around her, she failed to notice a fence of white stone towards her left side. That is, until a breeze swept through the thick forest trees, bringing about a sweet scent from the other side of the stone wall towards Kagome.

She halted in her steps as the sweet smelling scent teased her nose. The smell was oddly familiar, as if it was something she knew she had since she was young. Intrigued, Kagome changed her course towards the source of the tantalizing sweet scent. It didn't take long for her to reach the massive stone wall that stretched for what seemed to be miles around the forest. She was sure she wasn't close to the Western Palace's grounds and yet why was there a wall erected here?

Pushing her anxiety aside, she let her curiosity overcome her body. Not caring that she was not dressed for the occasion to climb a wall, she brushed aside her slightly wrinkled, yet simple and elegant kimono and began scaling up the white stone wall. Luckily for her, the stones were in its natural form, rough, ragged and unpaved; making it somewhat easy for her to climb on top.

"Oh heavens," her breath hitched in her throat as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Light purple flowers filled the ground surrounded by lush dark green grass. Aside from the purple flowers, she spotted a different type of flower, one with multiple flowering bulbs on a single stalk in the color of royal blue and sapphire. "_What is this place?_" This was what she smelled in the breeze. It was the beautiful flowers that brought her here. They were so odd and foreign, and yet so familiar to her—it was difficult to stay away. So, she didn't.

She dared not to jump onto the patches of beautiful flowers, so she slowly eased her away along the top of the stone wall until she found a patch of soft grass absent of flowers. With a leap, she landed onto a knee and hands in a crouched position. It was then she took in her state of her kimono, Chia wouldn't be pleased at all.

That, was something she wanted to worry about later. For now, she wanted to take in the beauty around her and to unravel the mystery of the strangely familiar flowers. Taking in a purple flower's stem between her finger tips, she bent over to inhale the intoxicating scent. This was a flower she didn't have at the Kou mansion. Jyunchi had allowed her to plant her own garden filled with all types of flowers, but these two. He even went as far as hiring merchants to trade for rare seeds and young sprouts to try and satisfy her boredom. Surely, these flowers weren't rare since they grew so vigorously in this sheltered field… so why hasn't she planted them before?

"You are just wondrous," she whispered sweet words to the light purple flower that held her interest. The scent was calming to her, reassuring her that all was well here. Something caught her interest at the corner of her left eye. Turning fully around, she spotted an open-wall pagoda with a wooden platform in the center of it. It wasn't overly large, nor was it newly built. The red paint on the pillars seemed faded at some parts, the clay tiles were dull in color and the painted designs were chipped at the corners. Surely, this was an abandoned field.

A sense of security washed over her as she stepped into the small garden pagoda. Something about this field had hidden her fears from herself, leaving her utterly peaceful and content. Though the surface of the wooden platform was spotted with loose dirt, Kagome settled atop of it and unraveled her koto. This was a perfect place to play a serene tune.

Her fingers drummed softly against the strings of the instrument, her hands lifting up in an airy motion with each end of a stanza. A soft breeze carried through the field, rustling and swaying the flowers like waves of the ocean. Simply, amazing. She closed her eyes and relished the scents around her, and let the music of her instrument fill her soul. This was what she desperately wanted.

Deeply lost in her music and to her less sensitive ears, she failed to see or hear a blur of grey and white speeding towards her from the opposite end of the field. Her eyes snapped open at the sounds of a threatening growl, but it was too late. Her vision blurred around her, her head swam in circles as she felt her body being launched behind her, roughly landing on her back with the dirt and grass grating against her kimono.

The growling had yet to cease when she felt a creature's body on top of her own, pinning her down by her neck. Her body still ached from the collision, her mind still reeling from the shock—she wasn't able to open her eyes to glare at her attacker. Surely, her lord was right… the forest was a dangerous place.

It felt like an eternity until she was able to slow her racing heart and to open her eyes. At first, through her blurred vision she feared a coyote or wolf attacked her from the piercing golden eyes she saw. That is, until her vision slowly paved its way clear—she took in the full view of her attackers face.

Her shock was just as apparent as his, it seemed. His golden eyes widen, his growling immediately stopped once her eyes were fully opened. She saw confusion in his eyes; she felt it as his hand around her neck began to tremble minutely. It was a face of recognition. Did he know her?

Another breeze swept through the small field, tangling her dark raven tresses with his long, silver white strands. She didn't dare to speak. This man, youkai in front of her was as strangely familiar as the field itself. There was something about him that nearly stopped her from breathing the moment she laid eyes on his face.

_What exactly was it?_

His lips parted, but no sound came forth from them. The confusion in his eyes hadn't lessened any; however his hands continued to tremble. He removed his grip on her neck to only touch the silver mask covering her face.

Kagome's heart began to pound rapidly; she dared not reveal her face to this youkai. Her lord had warned her against it in order to keep herself safe. Her hand darted over his when he slipped a finger underneath the plate. Kagome shook her head briefly and pulled against his hand.

With a warning growl, he swatted her hand away like a fly. His eyes pierced down onto hers and dared her to disobey again.

Her heart hadn't slowed down any as his fingers slipped under the silver plate once more. A youkai of his strength can easily remove it… the mask wasn't made to withstand force. It only served to conceal. Her eyebrows arched in anticipation, her immaculate blue eyes widen frightfully as he effortlessly yanked the mask up and away from her face.

She noticed his eyes were closed, as if he was wishing to see something… perhaps someone. A part of her wanted to flee, away from the touch of this youkai who both frightened her and soothed her. What is it truly, that she was feeling? Was this the effect of her vivid dreams? She dreamt of a man in tall stature, with hair long and white as snow and eyes the color that can rival the sun. Was this being him? What confused her was that in her dreams… she feared him. Feared him for her life for a reason she knew not. Had he done something to her? Did they truly know each other?

The man slowly opened his eyes, revealing the color of them to her once more.

Her breath hitched as her mind confirmed it. It was identical. Panic began to sink in as a feeling of dread weaved through her body. What was it that he did made her fear him?

"Mura… Murasaki," she heard him whisper in a sultry baritone voice.

Kagome stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes.

_ Where had she heard that before?_

"This one must be dreaming again…"

She was unable to respond to him as he caressed the side of her face. Did he dream of her just as she dreamt of him? She parted her lips to demand answers from him, but her voice was lost.

"Even so…" he lowered his gaze to her soft lips. "Even so… in my dreams you tempt me so." He dipped his head down to press a blazing, desperate kiss on her lips.

Kagome gasped into his kiss, a searing pain shot through her head with the force and speed of lightning. A pain so great it made her shrivel up in pain under him as hot tears escaped from her eyes. Her ears were deaf to his worried questions. The white hot pain continued to cloud her mind as intense images began to play; new images she had never dreamt of before. The scene before her terrified her, sending her body in a writhing mess. Unnoticed by her ears, she shouted frightful cries of 'No!' as she thrashed in his arms.

The images played its course and disappeared before her eyes, but they were implemented deep into her memories. This man, pinning her down… she knew him. She knew now why she was terrified of him, not because he was a youkai, no…

The pain subsided, her eyes opened again to meet his concerned ones. Her eyes were hard and filled with hatred, for him. She saw the confusion in his eyes as if he didn't know what he had done.

Kagome had found a part of her lost memory; it wasn't a pleasant one. Her heart clenched painfully tight in her chest. She had found one of the answers she was desperate to know.

"Are you well?" His voice finally broke the tension between them. He realized this wasn't a dream—it was all too real.

"I will never be well," the curtness of own voice surprised herself, yet it pleased her that she was able to voice her emotions.

"Come with me, I shall bring you to a healer." He sat back on his heels and extended a hand to her.

Her position on the ground changed when she was reliving a scene of her past. Now, she sat on her side with her arm supporting her upper body. Her eyes were as cold as ice, holding no emotion she wished to betray. Every fiber of her being boiled in rage now that she had discovered his presence in her past. She feared him for a reason; and now she knew. She shall never trust him again.

She watched his eyes narrow down at her in an impatient manner. She could only scoff him; unable to face him any longer. She motioned to stand up and head back to the pagoda but he stopped, his hand grabbing onto her wrist.

"You are not to leave this one…," he demanded, his voice constrained. He too, was angry.

But of what, she knew not. She only knew of the deed he had done unto her, and she despised him for it. Kagome ignored him; wrenching her hand away from his grasp she made her way back to the pagoda and wrapped her koto in the silk satchel like cloth.

"I shall not repeat myself, Murasaki."

Kagome halted in her step, not wanting to be in his presence any longer than she had to, she must make her words quick. "I am not Murasaki. My name is Kagome," she seethed through clenched teeth. "Why would I stay with a man who has stolen my innocence?"

She missed the utter shock and confusion on his face, for she was already walking towards the gate she hadn't seen earlier. It was the path out of the field, away from him and hopefully away from her disgraceful past. She saw him clearly her vision; he had pinned her down upon a futon and had fondled her. Her vision cut short when her of the past, closed her eyes out of fear; waiting for the regretful penetration.

Kagome fought the onslaught of tears threatening to escape her eyes. She refused to cry in the presence of such a disgraceful being. It would only satisfy him, or so she thought. He hadn't made a move to stop her from leaving the field, for that she was grateful for. Without looking back, she pushed aside the heavy metal gates and made her way back to the Tora. She didn't want to look back; she didn't know what she would find.

-0-

Sesshoumaru, the Crown Prince of the West stared longingly at the retreating figure with a pained expression on his face. For the six moons he desperately tried to find her, her grave… anything that resembled her, he failed. And yet with the cruel fate of chance that he discovered her in the garden he had planted in her memory, she claims she is not who she is.

Could it be something was afoul here?Did she not remember him? Is that why she insulted his honor when she claimed he had raped her?

Sesshoumaru's teeth grinded together, something was definitely amiss. He would question Miroku again tonight for the details of her death. It wasn't possible that a dead woman still walks. Her flesh… her lips were warm. The corner of his eye twitched in annoyance, someone had plotted against him.

He will find out who betrayed him, even if it jeopardizes his chance of assuming the throne within the new moon.

/

**JR-** They meet! They meet! Not happily though… Please don't kill me! There's a purpose for everything! Kagome only saw a specific part of that scene, not the entire one... so... she is pretty upset.

I'm sorry for the mistakes in this chapter… I've read it through several times and couldn't catch any more than I already did! My brain is still fried from too much studying.

Anyhoo, please leave some reviews!


	18. Ju Hachi

~Dai-Jū Hachi~

_ Bastard._

Her thoughts were filled with images of his face as she sprinted through the forest, not caring for her garments as they ripped and tore from the sharp thorns of forest shrubs. As if drowning in a pit of fire, every inch her body burned and ached with every step she took, with every breath she inhaled. Still, the physical pain held no flame against the torment that raged within her heart.

The very night Jyunchi rescued her, he had told her of her devious past; of her family and her occupation. She was grateful then, having been saved from the brink of death and a lifetime of sins. Now, pieces and pieces of her lost memory started to stitch itself together. She didn't remember much, only that she recalled _his_ face. It is his face that torments her. The face of a fierce and cold youkai who had stolen her innocence by force—that nobleman.

Her surroundings grew familiar when she began to slow to a jog. The gentle trickling of water hinted her that she was where she left her mare. Now that she knew one piece of her past, the answer she had been so desperately wanting to know—she would have to come to terms with it now.

"Somehow…" her shaky voice interrupted the sounds of nature as she wiped the streaks of wet tears off of her cheeks.

Tora neighed happily as she spotted her rider and made her way towards the down spirited woman. Gently, the large mare nudged her muzzle against the side of her rider's face; an act of sympathy and comfort.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you" she whispered, her voice still slightly hoarse. Wasting no more of her precious time, Kagome mounted her mare and began her way towards the Western Palace. A part of her hoped seeing Chia and confiding in her will ease the pain that has entangled her heart. "Still… I hope I'll never see you again…"

-0-

"What do you mean she's not with you?!" An angry inu seethed at his stewardess as he paced around the front gate, anxious. He knew matters would get complicated when the current lord suggested to him to send his harem of females to entertain in the banquet. But he didn't expect matters to spiral out of control.

First, his prince disappears. Second, there had been a message from the brothel; threatening him for gold or else they would reveal the secret. Apparently, the spy he planted there had turned sides and revealed everything to Yuko and Yuki. As if his day couldn't get possibly any worse, he finds out Kagome goes missing hours before the harem left his mansion.

"I swear I'm getting punished by the heavens," he muttered under his breath. He needed her by his side every moment so his secret will not be discovered. Only five knew of the truth he desperately wanted to hide: Yuko, Yuki, the spy, Chia and himself. Four too many. They will have to be eliminated, one way or the other he will make sure they are silenced.

"Forgive me, milord. I have failed to look after our lady," Chia bowed her head apologetically while cradling their pup in her arms.

_Just once, just for once… won't you have me in your eyes for just a moment?_

-0-

Loyal subjects to the Emperor and Empress of the Western Inu clan gathered into the courtyard of the palace for the celebration of the firstborn prince's coronation. Tablets were set within the perimeter of the courtyard, allowing multitude of guests to sit and enjoy the festivities. Within the center of the courtyard rested a raised wooden platform designed to support the weight of a large group of dancers and musicians alike.

All around, esteemed guests donned on their best garments to show off their wealth and beauty. High government and military officials made sure to wear the symbol of the current ruling family; a rare blue jade found in the deep depths of the ocean caverns cut in the shape of the crescent moon. Many were joyous for the occasion, except one.

'_Where are you?_' Jyunchi's mind toiled in anxiety as he sat to the left of Sesshoumaru, as his trusted advisor and commander. The great Emperor resided between Sesshoumaru, on his right and his Empress Izayoi on his left.

The banquet had started already, yet Kagome was nowhere to be found. The frantic Chia raced around the perimeter of the palace walls to hopefully detect the unique peppermint scent belonging to her mistress. It was not her lady's true scent—the peppermint overpowers the natural scent and can conceal one's identity. As easily as it can conceal a scent, it dissipates just as fast if not reapplied at regular intervals. This is what Chia was afraid of, what she knew Jyunchi was afraid of as well. Being so close to the Crown Prince, he might recognize the luxurious lavender scent that belonged to Kagome and doom them all.

Then, undoubtedly she knew all hell would break loose.

The young mother was torn between her loyalty and love for her master, the sire of her pup or the friendship and trust of the human female she grew to love like kin. Regrettably, Chia knew in the not too distant future, she must choose to save one and only one. _But which one?_

-0-

"Father!" A blossoming girl at the tender age of thirteen shrilled in glee as she spotted her sire in the courtyard of their home. Her innocent grin glistened as bright as her chestnut colored hair under the sun's rays. She had missed him, dearly. She raced down the wooden steps of her home and out through the front entrance to greet her sorely missed father.

"Aha!" He caught her in his strong arm when she collided into him. "I've missed you!"

"Not as much as I did, Father!" Her grin stretched across her face in a delight only a child could only have. A child who was protected from the harsh reality of the cruel world they lived in. "Neh, did you bring me a present?" her toothy grin lightened his solemn heart.

"Of course, Rin!" He reached into his haori with his free hand and shuffled within the pockets briefly. "Now, take care of it!" In his palm laid a newly born turtle in the softest shade of green imaginable.

As if nothing else mattered, the young girl laughed merrily and headed towards the garden with her fragile new friend in the safety of her hands.

"A turtle, really Miroku?" Sango, in all her fierce beauty looked at him with an incredulous, yet judging smile on her face.

Miroku laughed and shrugged in return. "Well, I thought she would like it."

The Yamagata manor welcomed three guests six months ago, and now those three guests had become part of the very livelihood of the manor itself. The stubborn beauty, Sango trained men and women alike in the defensive art of katanas and martial arts. Under the encouragement and recommendation of Miroku, those who were highly skilled were trained in the ways of the Taijaya. Kenji Higurashi, dethroned Emperor of the East assisted farmers and low class peasants through education and writing. Needless to say, the Yamagata manor and Miroku's name had grown famous.

The sickly Souta had conquered his child illnesses and had begun to thicken into a young man at the age of twelve. Compared to Rin, he was nearly a foot and a half taller. Rin Yamagata was born prematurely and the absence of her mother after her birth had stunted her growth. At her current state, she resembled a young girl of nine summers old instead of thirteen. Needless to say, her small stature had aroused Souta's instinct to protect the innocent.

Perhaps it was just the royal blood pulsing within.

Miroku motioned for Sango to follow him as they entered the large home. Granted, it isn't as large as most noblemen's home but the manor is able to house a maximum of seventy men in comfortable space.

"So…?" Sango anticipated the news he carried with him.

With the bolt on the door securely latched shut, Miroku finally felt secure enough to relay his information. "The remnants of the previous Taijaya will be at our manor within the next full moon." His violet eyes held no traces of the usual mirth—he is serious about the subject matter at hand.

Sango let out a small airy laugh, relieved that he brought wonderful news. "We're able to restore the Taijaya then… aren't we? Is it finally coming true? Then… then we can find the one who murdered my princess."

Miroku nodded in agreement, however his mood grew solemn. The death of the Crowned Princess ate a hole in their hearts—it affected Kenji and Sango the most. They both vowed to live a normal life, only after they avenged their beloved Kagome. Luckily, Souta, having been rarely able to see his sister had taken the news a little better than they all expected.

Sango's hazel eyes gleamed with hope and vigor as she planned the next course of action. Over the six months he has sheltered them, the relationship between him and Sango had… become less stressed. Their damaged hearts had slowly begun to heal and the presence of each other, the past no longer haunted them. To Miroku's great surprise, Sango often kept the company of Rin while he was away on his trips. Whatever the future holds, he will put his life on the line to protect his loved ones, to never abandon them as he had done to Sango those many years ago…

-0-

Chia spotted a shoddy clothed female atop a horse ahead, with hair as dark as the midnight sky. It took a second or two for her to register that that female is none other than the lady she was looking for. With her inhuman speed, she raced up to Kagome, ready to throw a fit at her ward.

"Milady Kagome!" Chia scowled with her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Tora, who snorted at her and shook her head. Chia wondered if the horse was trying to tell her something as Tora nickered, and shook her head once more. "What?" She demanded from the mare.

"Forgive me, Chia-san."

Chia gasped at the sound of her ward's voice. She could almost feel the regret and sorrow rolling off of her—how did she miss that? "Milady… Why…?" She walked around Tora to help Kagome off of the saddle. She took in the state of her attire, and being displeased was an understatement. However, that didn't matter now. Not when her usually smiling ward is on the verge of tears.

Not holding back her distress any longer, Kagome launched herself into Chia's arms, clinging onto her as if she would be washed away in sorrow if she didn't. Kagome didn't bother to control her tears, her emotions. She wept for the loss of her innocence, for the past she was ashamed of and for the future role she would have to assume. Both females knew it was a matter of time before Jyunchi makes Kagome his mate and officially the Lady of the Kou mansion.

"Lady Kagome…" Chia slid her arms around Kagome's back, pulling her close. "What has happened that you have become so distraught?" She whispered, more-so to herself than Kagome.

"I…" Kagome whimpered her reply. "I am… not a virgin…" Her words were muffled, but Chia heard it loud and clear.

"What? How can that be?" As shocked as she was, Chia knew from the beginning that Kagome held her virginity intact when she first fed her the potion. That and their Lord Jyunchi hadn't had the chance to take it. So why was Kagome uttering such nonsense? A churning feeling of sorts began to bubbling within the depths of her stomach. Chia feared for the worse at that announcement from her ward.

Chia didn't know what to believe, but her nose has never failed her. She pried Kagome's shredded kimono at the collar, revealing her smooth skin. Dipping her head, Chia inhaled deeply; reading her scent. Upon the realization, Chia gasped in shock and spoke without choosing her words. "You've met the Crown Prince already? But that cannot be!"

"W-what?" Kagome raised her head to meet Chia's shocked expression. "How… who?" Through her vision blurred with tears, Kagome witnessed Chia stuttering in her speech—something Kagome thought could never happen. Chia's widen maroon eyes and disheveled platinum colored hair unnerved Kagome, greatly so. "You knew of him?" Although she didn't mean to sound so accusing, she definitely seemed so to Chia. "You knew what he did to me?"

"What?" Chia shook her head. "No!" She reached out and snatched out at the hem of Kagome's kimono when her ward raced to escape from her. "No, Kagome it isn't what you think!"

"Then what?!" Kagome cried, her tears flowing freely from her eyes once more. Her heart ached—from which reason she couldn't decipher. '_If you knew… if you knew… why didn't you tell me?_' She didn't know if the pain of knowing that Chia hid something so important from her was worse than knowing she was no longer a virgin. Certainly, the news of both stabbed holes into her heart.

"Kagome, I have not once lied to you!" All formalities aside, Chia stared at Kagome with begging eyes. But the guilt had shown through.

"… Your eyes tell me differently!" Kagome wretched away the hem of her kimono from Chia's grasp. The feeling of betrayal from her confidant was certainly much worse than knowing _he_ had stolen her virginity. Kagome feared, if Chia knew something she didn't know... then… "What else have you been hiding from me? I want the truth Chia!"

Chia shook her head in despair, "The Heavens side with me when I say I have not once lied to you… but I can't tell you the entire truth either! I cannot tell you!"

"And why not?!" Kagome lost her thread of sanity. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. The one person who she genuinely cherished and considered a friend, confidant… her kin had been hiding information of her lost past.

"He'll abandon him… he'll abandon him, Kagome! My lady, you can despise me all you want but please… don't let him forsake his own son!" Chia was now on her knees, living the moment she thought she would have to face in the future. No, it was happening now. She saw the look of betrayal in Kagome's eyes—she could only imagine the pain her ward was going through.

"You mean… Jyunchi-sama," Kagome's voice came out in the barest of whispers.

The elegant and ethereal Chia, now on her knees begged for the future of her pup, not caring for her own pain. She wished she could erase all the pain from Kagome, the one she grew to love—however it was impossible.

"He—he knows everything, doesn't he? What he's been telling me all along… they're lies… aren't they?!"

Chia wept loudly, pressing a fist above her breaking heart. She didn't have to answer Kagome's question to tell her the answer. Kagome's suspicions have been confirmed now. Chia knew the trust between her and Kagome had been shattered to the point of disrepair. There was nothing she can to salvage their friendship, however—she can save her pup. "Please! Kagome, please don't confront him!"

"For the sake of Saito, please… for our future's sake… milady… For the sake of our friendship… please…"

Kagome had her hands clenched into tight fists as her side. Her tears marred her flawless skin and her eyes held weariness about them. Her eyes found their way to Chia's hunched position on the dirt ground; witnessing the sobs that racked her lean stature. Her friend, her confidant, her kin—who was she to cause such despair to another living person?

"I… will not forgive you…" Kagome whispered into the night. She slowly approached Chia and crouched down in front of her. "But…" She reached down and grasped Chia's hand into hers. "I will not forsake you or Saito because of my selfishness."

It was a hard decision to make in her haste. What she spoke of was the truth. In time, she might find the heart to forgive Chia for her betrayal. In time, she may even grow to trust her again. But for now, Kagome knew she owed Chia as well. Not for any other reason but for the fact that she had stolen Chia's place in Jyunchi's heart. If it weren't for her own presence, Chia would've been Jyunchi's mate by now, and Saito his heir. Fate is a cruel mistress.

"For now… I will keep an open mind…" Kagome whispered through her sadness. "So please… Chia-san… please tell me the truth… Tell me that, won't you?"

Chia looked into Kagome's sincere eyes. For the short six months she watched over her, Chia had no reason not to trust her sincerity. Either way, she has been exposed. The choice was hers now—the love of Kagome or the love of her pup's father. No… she never had his love to begin with, just his lust. His lust that resulted in her little miracle—that Kagome saved. Saito and herself would've died in childbirth if not for Kagome. It was not in Kagome's character to abandon an innocent—so it is alright to put her life and the life of her pup in her hands?

"Won't you… Chia-san?"

"No matter the outcome… will you risk your life to protect Saito?"

Kagome gave Chia a soothing smile, "He is innocent in all this… if Jyunchi tries to harm him, I will protect him. I swear it on my life…"

Chia nodded softly, her decision to choose a side was done as well. "Then come with me… Crown Princess Kagome Higurashi."

/

**JR-** See…. I'm going somewhere with this, I promise! So, Kagome has an ally in all of this mess! Yay! It might be impossible to imagine that Kagome will forgive so easily…. But I don't see her as the type to abandon those who are innocent, which is Saito (Chia and Jyunchi's little pup). But, I don't see Chia being completely resolved to help Kagome and forsake Jyunchi either… (hint hint).

Sorry for this super late update, I made up for it with a longer chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	19. Ju Ku

~Dai-Jū Ku~

She didn't know when she started panting from the walking at the vigorous pace Chia had set for them. Her heart hammered within her chest, whether it is from anxiety or the physical stress, Kagome knew not. Having been called a princess by Chia had fueled her concern and suspicious towards her position at the Kou Manor. '_Surely she jests_,' the blue eye beauty had hoped her guardian was telling another lie, however the grim look on her ethereal face told Kagome otherwise.

Chia rapidly led Kagome through the Western Palace, maneuvering through the organized mess of last minute decorations and food preparation tables. Servants of all races tossed questionable glances towards the duo as they raced their way into the Eastern wing of the palace; the private chamber of Jyunchi when he stayed the nights.

"Quickly," Chia pulled Kagome into the private chamber before securing the bolt on the door shut. She had a conflicted look on her face, as if torn between two ultimatums. In this very chamber, she had entertained her master for countless hours; from bedsport to simply sharing suggestions regarding matters within the Kou manor and the Western Palace. A wave of nostalgia washed over her, her heart began breaking all over again. How could she betray the sole being that had captured her heart, the male who had fathered her young pup? And yet, here she is with the human girl who had captured her master's affection and her very own; about to reveal the difficult truth. "Where shall I begin…?"

"From the beginning… when you first met me. When, where was it?" The uncertainty of her voice sounded through her words, yet her eyes were firmed and determined. Kagome had to brace herself for the news—for the truth behind all the lies and betrayal.

Chia's eyes immediately fell shut—a pained expression grew on her face. "The day my master brought you home… you had been seen by the healer and were resting in the room you currently reside."

"You mean… when I lost my memory due to an accident?"

Chia nodded, her eyes remained closed as if ashamed to face her ward.

"How… what does that have to do with you calling me a Princess, of the East no less?"

"Before the accident, before my master saved you… you were a courtesan," Chia had to pause at Kagome's shocked intake of air.

"So, it is true. He did…" Tears brimmed at the corner of Kagome's eyes, frightened and hurt by the undying truth that she was indeed, not a virgin.

Chia shook her head, unable to restrain from comforting her ward any longer she stepped forward and pulled her into a motherly embrace. "Listen to me… I have yet to finish," she whispered as she stroked the shorter girl's hair. "My master coveted you when you were still a courtesan; the bidding for your virginity had started. From his words, I knew he wanted you and yet refrained from doing so because he held loyalty for the Crown Prince."

Kagome pulled back in confusion, "Crowned Prince?"

"The rumor is the Crown Prince of the West had saved your life when he and my master were heading to the Red Lantern Brothel he frequently attended. Your back was injured, so was the black stallion you rode on. It seems he had healed your wound by his saliva…"

Kagome swallowed the lump that began to grow in her throat, unsuccessfully. Her voice now strained and etched with shock, she whispered, "He spat on me?"

Chia couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, the innocence of her ward still continued to amaze her. "No milady, he cleansed your wound with his tongue. Or so, that was the rumor that had spread like wildfire around the palace."

"How does that even happen when you claim I am the Eastern Princess?"

"Hush!" Chia covered Kagome's mouth with a free hand, she lowered her voice to the barest of whispers, "you must not say that in front of _anyone_, or your life will be forfeit. Master Jyunchi had planted spies in the brothel out of interest. What he found had astonished him. You, milady are the sole survivor of the dethroned Eastern Royal family of the previous dynasty. Oddly, none of us has remembers such an event… My master and I tried to find more evidence, but the idea was abandoned once he met with a witch…" She released Kagome from the embrace and slowly made her way to sit atop the raised futon bed.

"A witch?" Kagome's fury had subsided, if only just a little but it was enough for her to soak in all the new information. To think for the past six months she had been living a lie, living a life as a mistress with royal blood within her—it angered her soul. '_How… but how can I take my anger out on you, Chia-san?_'

"He wanted you… enough to betray his loyalty to the Crown Prince as his commander. He requested the audience with a witch to create a replica of you, to stage your death and to rescue you from the brothel. The encounter ended differently, he was left with an escaped witch, a destroyed replica of you and a potion. Angered, my lord claimed he was returning to the manor until he saved you from the trio of humans who wished to harm you… And I believe you know the rest, milady."

Kagome nodded curtly, "But what about that potion? What is it?"

"The witch… said it was a forgetting potion of sorts. My lord wanted to use it on you, to finally claim you as his but his loyalty to his Prince was also strong. He was conflicted, milady. He is not the only one to blame for all your sufferings," Chia walked towards Kagome and pulled her ward's hands into her own. "It is my fault. My lord was torn between wanting you and keeping his loyalty clean… so I did it for him. While you were unconscious… I slipped the potion between your lips."

"You…!" Kagome yanked her hands out from Chia's in blinded rage. "_You_ did this to me? You made me forget my past?! For what reason but to please your master, Chia-san?!" She shook her head in pure denial, unable to truly grasp the situation at hand. With her tears flowing freely from her eyes, she cried, "For your selfishness to please your master, I've lost six months of time. For those six months, Chia-san, I had horrible dreams—and I told you of them. And yet you denied me of the truth I wanted. Why? _Why?!_ I trusted you. I trusted the two of you!"

"Milady Kagome, this one apologizes for my actions. I cannot explain why I've done such a deed… I can only say that I've coveted for my master's heart just as he coveted you," Chia kneeled in front of Kagome again, her eyes wide and pleading. "I was selfish, milady… I did not understand why he so desperately wanted you when I told of him my pregnancy. I—I wanted him, I wanted him to award me with his affection if I had done the deed; to make you forget… but…"

"It only made matters worse Chia-san! I trusted you, thought of you as a friend, a confidant and yet you have kept this outrageous secret from me. How can I believe you when you say you didn't want to harm me?" Unable to face Chia any longer, Kagome turned her back to her—weeping in silence.

"Had I known I would come to care for such a gentle woman like you, I wouldn't have done so. But milady, you have saved me and my pup… but my actions had only condemned the future of my pup. For you, my master will forsake our pup—I cannot see that it will come true. I owe you my life, milady but please understand when I say I can't let my pup live a life as a commoner when he is nobility. Nor can I let my lord suffer."

Kagome let out a scoff, her pain and tears apparently in the small sound. "So what is it you want from me?"

"Please… please play for the banquet tonight. Your koto is unrivaled in the land and after the banquet; I will reveal to my master that I had exposed you to the truth… I will leave the Kou manor and can only ask you to raise Saito as your own." Chia tried to stifle sobs that escaped through her lips. The thought of separating from her young pup, and her love was unimaginable. But it was the only thing she can do to ensure the safety and happiness of the two.

A blanket of silence fell between them, no other words were exchanged. Kagome clenched her eyes shut; the pain in her chest had begun sending waves of numbness throughout her limbs. Unable to withstand to maintain her strong facade any longer, Kagome fell onto her knees in an unceremoniously heap. A mix of bitter laughter and sobs sounded from her lips; tears fell as she laughed, she cried as she giggled. She certainly believed she had lost her sanity.

"Why…? What is my purpose here on this land, Chia-san?" She whispered hoarsely through her cries. "Was I an object; a trophy men coveted simply because they have the power to? What of my desires? First in a brothel and now as a mistress to a Lord who will abandon his own pup to keep _something _like me?" Kagome laughed again, her bitterness towards how she had lived her life was apparent.

"Why should I perform? Why should I face the two males who covet me like I am a prize? Why should I give them the satisfaction of seeing me in their bed? I am a human, just another human… so why me Chia-san?" Kagome turned to face her guardian, her eyes red and swollen, dejected.

"Forgive me…" Chia sobbed silently to herself. "Forgive me for putting you in this situation… I am to blame for the loss of your memories. I am not asking for forgiveness, but for the sake of the lives in the Kou manor, the girls of the Harem you must play. The Western Prince and Emperor are not known for their leniency when it is their honor and pride on the line. Please, milady. Please…" Chia raised her head to meet the eyes of her ward; the look in those sapphire eyes had stunned her.

Still red and swollen from shedding tears, the once gentle eyes had turned hard and icy. And yet, they had a look of resolve in them—as if hell-bent on taking her revenge.

-0-

"Ah, where is your performing harem, Jyunchi?" Emperor Taishou of the Western Inuyoukai clan inquired as Jyunchi returned to his seat besides Sesshoumaru.

The hair on the back of his neck rose at the mention of his harem; surely he would lose his life tonight. "We… have a little setback. But rest assured my liege they will perform tonight," Jyunchi smiled at the Emperor with the childish grin he often used to dodge punishment. The situation was different tonight; the coronation banquet signals the passing of the throne to the heir. If something were to go amiss, superstitious members of the high court that are against the Crown Prince will use it as an excuse to stop the Crown Prince from ascending the throne. It was something Jyunchi desperately wanted to avoid.

Jyunchi tried to surpass the ominous shiver that shot up from his spine to the back of his neck, raising goosebumps onto his skin. Something was amiss here, despite the understanding nod Taishou gave him, Jyunchi was still uneasy. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye he spotted Chia entering the banquet courtyard.

With a deep bow of respect and apology, Chia announced the arrival of the harem. "Forgive me, my Emperor, Empress, Crown Prince and Princess. Our preparations took longer than expected, with your generous grace's approval; the Kou Harem would like to perform for the royal family in honor of the Crown Prince."

With a flick of his hand and a nod, Emperor Taishou signaled for the performance.

Side by side, all seventeen females with their instrument and props floated into the courtyard, slowly making their way onto the wooden performing platform in two single file lines. The dancers on the left line, led by Haruka were adorned in extravagant head dresses specifically, skillfully crafted for the purpose of this celebratory dance. Their kimonos were made of the lightest silk, allowing free movement and dyed in the luscious colors of deep magenta, pale yellow, deep navy and pale blue. The musicians, the right line, held their instruments with grace, also dressed in a similar fashion but with more layers to keep their bodies warm throughout the dance.

Swiftly, the two lines parted their separate ways around the perimeter of the platform, the dancers ascending up on the left stairway, the musicians ascending on the right. The last two of the musicians and dancers parted, revealing a woman dressed in a multilayer kimono, her hair done atop her head in extravagant twists, adorned with hair accessories made of precious metals and gems.

Her innermost layer, a near sheer white yukata with a wide collar exposed her soft, milky neckline and collarbone. The second layer, a black silk yukata with a golden lined collar that was slightly shorter in length at the hem and sleeves than the first layer. Finally, her outmost layer was in the deepest blood crimson color, embroidered with golden and silver threads a scene of white swans soaring above a pond filled with water lilies at the base of the kimono. On the ends of her sleeves and on her shoulders of the final layer were embroidered in gold, of blooming nightshade flowers with its berries and leaves. Her white obiage peeked above the black silk obi, her obijime spun with golden thread held her obi in place—she was a sight to behold.

In her hands rested her beloved koto, carrying it carefully behind the other females.

Kagome nearly smiled in satisfaction when she saw Jyunchi, with his piercing emerald eyes and jet black hair stare at her with shock. She nearly did, but the wound of betrayal and lies still lay fresh in her bosom; she would not give him the satisfaction of letting him have his way with her any longer. She will not follow his command of wearing a mask in the presence of others. Nothing else seemed to matter to Kagome, except to ease her pain by making this Inuyoukai suffer unnecessarily. With her striking sapphire eyes trained onto Jyunchi, she missed the look on another inuyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru's knuckles tightened around the end of the armrest of his chair, causing the skin to go white. His golden gaze followed her eyes to the being next to him, Jyunchi… his trusted commander. It was impossible that a dead woman still walks, yet here she is again alive and well in front of him. The glare in her eyes depicted a fiery spirit wanting to exact revenge, yet they held an aura of recognition about them. He heard his friend's breathing quicken, as if he was shocked and in fear. A sense of ominous dread washed over his body, penetrating into his very core.

Suddenly, as if every piece of the puzzle clicked in place… Sesshoumaru shot up from his seat and growled from deep within his chest.

"Jyunchi…" he hissed, his eyes began to bleed crimson, his body taunt and ready to snap.

/

**JR**- Alrighty! First things first, tada! I finally updated. Okay second things and stuffs…

Obiage- the cloth thingy that peeks above the obi in a formal kimono.  
>Obijime- the tie for the obi.<p>

Her kimono isn't traditional, in fact it's sort of westerny. I couldn't describe it very well, so hopefully it makes a little sense.

Finally, Kagome knows the truth… but she still doesn't remember anything. And there will be a very pissed off Sessh in the next chapter.

Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. Ni Ju

_Thank you to all those who nominated and voted for Murasaki for Best Action/Adventure for 2012 on Dokuga!_

~Dai Ni-Jū~

_"Jyunchi…"_

A cold shiver shot up his spine; fear. Jyunchi darned not to look at his prince's face, for his fierce wrath could deem his life forfeit. "Yes, your highness?" The calmness in his voice shocked even himself as the words reached his ears. He shouldn't be afraid; he had saved her life. He shouldn't be afraid; he never did feed her the potion. He shouldn't be afraid. So why, why is a sense of dread flowing through his veins, burning his body like hot lava?

Disbelief and pure rage rolled off in waves off of Sesshoumaru's tensed form. Earlier, when he first saw _her_ in his garden… it felt as if it was a dream for he was told this woman was dead. But he knew with ever fiber in his body that the kiss, the feeling of her flesh was warm and alive. Alive and well _in_ his trusted commander's harem of females out of all places—it was something Sesshoumaru wanted to believe otherwise. Was it possible to believe in something other than the actual truth?

"My Lords," her feminine voice cut through the silence, immediately stopping Sesshoumaru's threatening growls. With her eyes pinned on Jyunchi's calm façade, she spoke leisurely, "This lowly one would like to perform in honor of the Crown Prince's upcoming coronation. Please, do indulge."

A compelling force wrecked her eyes from Jyunchi's sudden glare. Her sapphire eyes landed on the being wearing a white inner yukata, and black outer black haori jacket embroidered with his family crest and a deep navy hakama. A soft gasp escaped from her lips as she recognized the male before them; the male who haunted her dreams for six new moons. The male… _Crown Prince_. Her vision clouded over briefly from the sudden shock, her breath quickened as her heart began hammering in her chest.

'_It's you_,' Kagome wanted to say to him. The torment she felt when fragmented memories flashed before her eyes earlier, it wounded her unsound heart greatly. Seeing his face once more… '_Why…?_' She refused to acknowledge the tenderness in his eyes when she encountered him in the abandoned garden, and yet… comparing to his fierce gaze, she almost felt sorry for Jyunchi.

_Almost._

The monster who hid the truth from her, the monster who coveted her purity like every man she had come across. For six months she had lived a life of lies. Even if he begged for her forgiveness, will she be able to give it so freely? It was clear to her now; why she was uncomfortable around him, why some inhabitants of the Kou mansion despised her. It was all because of him.

'_Why… why must we live with such deception and lies? What could he possibly gain by controlling me?_' Kagome's heart ached; the betrayal, the lies… it was all too much for her to bear. To live in a world where darkness surrounds her at every turn, her life would eventually be forfeit if she didn't fight back. To defend herself is key now, revenge… will be a bonus. Her heart quivered in its cavity; her eyes glazed over as a tiny spark of dark light marred her white soul.

_… Kill …_

As sudden as that ominous voice whispered into her ears, it disappeared just as fast, leaving Kagome momentarily dazed and confused.

"Settle down, my heir…" The Great Emperor of the West gritted through his teeth in mild agitation. "Let whatever matters that needs to be settled, let them be done later." With a nod directed at Kagome, he signaled for her to begin.

Shaken from the ominous voice, Kagome unsteadily raised onto her feet; fortunately for her the layers of her lavish kimono hid her anxiety well. Kagome made her way to the back center of the stage, three other women from the Kou harem rested to the right and the left of her. She played a single note to set the rhythm and speed of their song, soon enough the other musicians and dancers joined in.

Casting the odd voice aside, Kagome's piercing gaze returned to Jyunchi's form. His body seemed relaxed, unfazed by her display of defiance… or so it seems. Her eyes spotted his clenched fists on his lap; he was displeased. The dancers on center stage twirled their rehearsed steps, occasionally blocking her glare at Jyunchi. No, not for a moment did she take her eyes off of him, and neither did he.

-0-

After the Kou harem's performance, Jyunchi disappeared from his seat leaving both Sesshoumaru and Kagome disturbed by the very thought. While she dined at her personal dining table placed for her as the head of the harem, she felt the eyes of a particular unfamiliar person glaring at her from the dais.

Kagome chuckled softly in bitter humor as her lips pressed against the rim of the sake cup. She was never the one to indulge in the bitter taste of alcohol, but tonight… tonight she will make an exception. With a swift tilt of her arm, she hungrily emptied the contents within the porcelain cup. Another bitter chuckled sounded from her throat, this time it didn't go unheard.

"Over indulgence is poison," an unfamiliar feminine voice called out, her gaze was already on Kagome's mildly swaying form.

Kagome chuckled, "Then shall this lowly one suggest you refrain from drinking it while you are with pup, milady." The sarcasm in her words voiced out the true message of her honeyed words; _leave me be and do not interfere_. Bitterness is what she felt, inside and out. Bitter at Chia for not revealing the truth. Bitter at Jyunchi, her so called Master… savior. The bitterness only veiled what she really felt—heartbroken.

"Pure bloods do not have weakness towards the sake like humans do, are you suggesting that this one is weak?" Kagai, Crown Princess of the East, soon to be Empress of the West glowered angrily at Kagome, indulging in her sake cup. _'How dare you speak to me that way, you imprudent wench?_'

"Milady, fret not. It was only an honest suggestion," Kagome beamed a lazy smile up at Kagai on the dais before refilling her small cup with more liquor. "Females, aside from being human or pure bloods are the same when it comes to the aspect of childbearing."

Kagai's tangerine colored eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you suggesting that I am a mere human?" Angrily, Kagai shot up from her seat in pure rage. Onlookers were shocked to see such aggressive display from the Empress to be.

"And what is wrong with being a human, Crown Princess?" Calmly and collectively, Empress Izayoi raised her hand for all to see, effectively stopping the murmuring within the courtyard. "This young woman only wished to see to your health while you bear our heir's offspring. I see nothing wrong with that." Izayoi's head tilted upwards minutely, signifying her superiority over Kagai.

Reluctantly, and embarrassed, Kagai bowed apologetically at the Empress. "I did not mean it in such a way, Empress. Please forgive me," the last three words bitterly slipped through her lips. Eventually, she will be Empress… and then everything will be under her control. Until that point, she will play a submissive role for now.

The Empress nodded, turning her attention to Kagome she spoke with a warm smile, "You speak of childbearing, do you have a child?"

Kagome smiled, bowing her head in gratitude for the Empress's kindness, "Yes, you majesty. I do not have one… but two."

Sesshoumaru tensed in his seat. '_How dare he? How dare he touch what rightfully was his to begin with?_' Jyunchi was his trusted friend; he _knew_ how much this woman had meant to him. Why would he take her into his bed? His claws clenched painfully taught, oh how he wanted to feel that man's neck within his grasp right then and there.

Not noticing Sesshoumaru's anger, the Empress pressed on. "Two, you say? You look far too young and fair to have birthed two children?"

Kagome giggled at the comment, "Your majesty, I believe you have been mistaken." Bowing her head low, she mustered a soft apology. As intoxicated as she is, she still had the ability to hold a conversation rationally. "I have birthed two pups, both pure bloods. They are mine, yet they are not."

"They are yours, yet they are not?" The Great Emperor broke his silence with an amused smile. "How can that be so?"

"Great Emperor," Kagome lowered her swirling vision away from the dais. Her eyes found the pleading maroon ones of Chia. "One is still an infant, barely half a year old. He has the rich color of wood oak for his hair, eyes as green as his sire's. It was difficult to deliver him, I was afraid both mother and pup would die from the hard labor." She had hope that her message was clear to Chia. Despite the pain of her betrayal, Kagome still cherished her as a friend. Forgiveness may come later, but she will not abandon the mother and son duo.

"I see that you are well, and where is your pup and his sire?" Izayoi quipped, entranced by Kagome's story.

"His sire is my Master, Kou Jyunchi. The pup is well under the care of his mother, Chia." Kagome saw their confused gaze and opted to explain a little more. "Master Jyunchi sired a pure blood pup with his manor's mistress, Chia. I merely delivered the pup before it was due. Thankfully, both are alive and well."

"What of your other pup? You mentioned _two_ pure blood pups," unable to hold back his curiosity any longer, Sesshoumaru spoke with a cool tone. His anger heightened dramatically when she announced that his commander was the sire of her pup. The relief he felt when she announced she was not the one who housed the pup in her womb, it was relieved him greatly.

A grim smile appeared on her lips. "It is a long story, your highness…" She dared to raise her eyes to look into his golden ones. A shiver crawled up her spine when she realized he was staring at her with such intensity.

"You have given us an intriguing beginning; this one believes an ending to your story will be the most appropriate."

Kagome bowed her head in acknowledgement, "My second pup… he only visits me in my dreams for I do not know who or what he is. His hair is the color of the setting sun, bright and vivid. His eyes the color of luscious green grass and a laugh so contagious, it is near impossible to not smile along."

"Why does he only visit you in your dreams? Do you not remember who he is?" Empress Izayoi leaned forward, eager to hear what Kagome has to say.

For her response, Kagome shook her head solemnly. "For six moons, I have lived without a memory of my past. Until recently do fragments of my past come to me in my dreams. Chia-san tells me I was gravely injured in a forest, until Master Jyunchi rescued me and brought me into manor. Ever since then, I have lived as a mistress to Kou Jyunchi and of the Kou manor. There, I was taught the art of healing and the koto."

"Such a marvelous back story you have. You seem to have an exceptional talent in both music and healing. It is difficult to bring a child into this world before the due time. It is such a shame you do not live within the palace," Empress Izayoi awarded Kagome a generous smile.

"For sharing your troubling past, I will grant you fifty gold coins and two bolts of imperial silk," the Great Emperor waved his hand as a gesture to his servants to retrieve the awards for Kagome.

Kagome bowed her head, "This lowly one doesn't deserve such generosity. But if I may be so bold to request a favor…"

The courtyard was soon filled with murmurs from the once silent audience. Throughout the exchange between Kagome and the Royal Family, the Kou harem remained silent, observing the interaction. Royal officials began murmuring amongst one another about a witch casting a spell over the Royal Family. Some even cursed Kagome for capturing the Royal Family's favor.

"A favor, you say?" Empress Izayoi pressed a dainty hand against her chin, contemplating her request. "Your Majesty, what do you suggest? This woman has entertained me greatly for tonight's celebration for our heir. She refuses our reward yet asks for a favor. Shall we grant her?"

The Great Emperor chuckled and reached over to pat his Empress's hand gently. "I don't see why not, if it is within reasonable boundaries. Tell me, what is it that you request?"

"Your generosity knows no boundaries," Kagome stepped out of her seat and bowed deeply. Although still muddled from the alcohol, Kagome knew what she wanted. In order to take her revenge, in order to save Chia and Saito from Jyunchi's wrath, she would have to take this step. "This lowly one begs the Great Emperor and Empress to grant my savior Kou Jyunchi and his mistress Chia a royal marriage. For my existence in the Kou manor has stolen what rightfully belongs to Chia-san and her pup."

"And what of you?" Sesshoumaru knew once she returns to the Kou manor, he'll never be able to see this woman again. Despite being a capable commander, Jyunchi was known to be sly and cunning. He couldn't risk not seeing this woman again. The thought of her disappearing from him a second time was near unbearable. It was still unknown to him why he desired her so much, a human with poor background. It was something about her that drew him like a moth to a flame.

Kagome's silence spoke volumes to him; it only confirmed his suspicions that she may not have an easy life after such a request. Jyunchi only wanted her, from the beginning Sesshoumaru should've known. Yet he turned a blind eye thinking it was just because of her simple beauty that attracted men to her. No, what Jyunchi had for her is deeper… he wanted to possess her.

"Father, this is a bold request regarding my commander. Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should handle this situation," he nodded towards the Great Emperor.

"See to it my son. What do you suggest?"

"For the exchange of the royal marriage between my commander and his mistress, this woman," he nodded at Kagome's hunched form. "This woman shall work for the Royal Family. Our Royal Healers are nearly all men and youkai; if her ability permits her to pass the royal exams she shall be granted a spot as a Royal Healer. This will also ensure the safety of my unborn pup, should the pregnancy turn for the worse."

The government officials shot out of their seats, rapidly and heatedly protesting the Crown Prince's suggestion. Comments of inferiority about Kagome sounded throughout the courtyard, degrading Kagome's status as a common whore who knows nothing about medicine. Others commented about the sanity of the Crown Prince for putting the lives of the palace workers and royal officials on the line.

"SILENCE," The Great Emperor slammed his hand against his dining table, effectively silencing the rowdy officials. "My son is the Heir to this throne, and your future Emperor. How dare you, government officials reprimand my son?" No one dared to make a sound, even the crickets of the night had grown silent from the angered aura of the Great Emperor.

"Let it be so, this woman from the Kou Harem will be placed in the palace and formally educated and tested to become a Royal Healer for the exchange of a Royal marriage between Kou Jyunchi and his mistress," the Great Emperor's voice boomed and echoed in the courtyard. None dared to object to his decree.

"Your generosity knows no bounds, Great Emperor," Kagome kneeled onto the ground and bowed deeply, pressing her each hand onto the ground and lowered her head until it was a mere breath away from touching it.

"Rise and return to your seat, the festivities shall continue," Empress Izayoi smiled and nodded to the musicians to begin. It would be nice to have another human female not of servant status to keep her company throughout the remaining days as the Empress.

Kagome casted an apologetic glance at Chia, who looked mortified by the decree. With a sigh, Kagome poured herself a final cup of sake to chase away the bitter misery that began creeping up on her spine. She knew all Chia wanted was for Saito to be recognized by Jyunchi, this way… with the Royal Family's approval for their marriage he will not publically deny Saito or Chia. Surely, Chia would suffer by Jyunchi's hands… did she do the right thing? The last thing she wanted was to be trapped in another cage, but at least she would be protected from Jyunchi.

Sesshoumaru watched attentively as she drank her cup of sake solemnly before turning to his attention to his own cup. The road ahead for her would be near impossible for a common woman. The Royal Healer exams were competitive and gruesome. Only the most talented physicians from the capital or other parts of the country were allowed to part take in the exam to become a Royal Healer. '_Can you make it… Kagome?_' He lips tilted into a small smile. '_Murasaki would've failed… but this one believes, _Kagome _will make it. As long as you're in the palace… as long as you're out of his reach, you are safe._'

/

**JR-** *dodges arrows and pitchforks* I know I know, '_when are you going to put sessh and kagome together?!_'

I say… NEVER! Eek, just joking. Well this obviously isn't the end of Jyunchi, not the end of Yuko or Yuki, or Shippou, or Miroku or Sango, or Rin. And definitely not the end of Kagai, in fact this is just the beginning.

BUT! It is the end of Kagome being under Jyunchi's harem. YAY for that!

(For those readers who know about the famous kdrama Jewel in the Palace, this may be somewhat similar in some parts, but it will not be identical!)


	21. Ni Ju Ichi

~Dai Ni-Jū Ichi~

The festivities of the banquet soon dwindled to stop, allowing the guests of the Western palace to return to their private chambers on the palace grounds. Soon after the Royal Family exited the courtyard, one by one the courtyard grew empty, except the females of the Kou harem.

"You're leaving us, finally? The trash that took my rightful place is finally going to disappear?" Haruka chortled degradingly, hiding her face behind her paper fan. The ladies of the Kou harem filed behind her, finally content to able to express their loyalties to Haruka over Kagome as the Head Mistress.

Kagome, deep within her cup once more shook her head upon Haruka's haughty attitude. "Haruka-san, you'll _never_ be able to become Head Mistress of the Kou harem," she exhaled with a sarcastic air and stood up, albeit unsteadily. "Chia-san, will be the rightful mistress, the _mate_ to Kou Jyunchi and all you girls will ever be," she pointed at Haruka with a distended arm and laughed, "all you girls will ever be… are _concubines_." With a hiccup, she dropped her arm to her side and beckoned Chia to come to her side.

"Lady Kagome…" Chia held the reprimanding tone Kagome had always loved. The new Head Mistress, although not official glared at her wards when she started her way towards Kagome, as if demanding them to leave. None of the girls of the Kou harem are unwise enough to tamper with Chia's anger—she is as dangerous as Kagome when it comes to swordsmanship.

Despite being in her drunken stupor, Kagome felt the wounding pain of betrayal deep within her chest. Her sapphire eyes glazed over as Chia came to her, "Chia-san… Consider what I asked of the Great Emperor… your punishment for your betrayal…"

Chia shook her head, her enchanting ivory tresses moved with the motion. "It is not a punishment you bestowed upon me, Lady Kagome… although it may seem like so, I am forever in your debt."

Kagome let out a hearty yet bitter laugh, "Debts are to be paid, and consequently I cannot see myself asking for another favor from you after tonight." She pried Chia's warm, sturdy hands off of her arms, with her back facing the women of the Kou harem, she spoke again.

"Saito will be safe under the acknowledgement of the Great Emperor. Let us not meet again after this night, Chia-san… for I fear my heart will not be able fight against the pain of betrayal anymore." Unsteadily, Kagome took a step towards the Healer's branch of the palace. She wanted to stop and give her previous confidant, guardian a farewell embrace, but her pride and head refused her of it. Intoxicated she may be, but she was no fool. To turn around was to forgive her and Jyunchi—that was something she was unwilling to do.

"Yes… Lady Kagome," Chia's voice sounded solemn and remorseful, like a person mourning the loss of a loved one. Her maroon eyes, brimmed with tears stared apologetically at her lady's form. '_I am the one to blame for tainting such a pure heart… milady Kagome, though you may say you've done me harm I know you wish the best for Saito and me. Thank you, Lady… thank you_.'

-0-

"This is impossibly difficult," Kagome muttered under her breath, the strength within her legs quickly began to fade away as she tried to search for the temporary chamber she was allocated. The Heavens has blessed and cursed her, it seems. Before the Great Emperor and his family exited the courtyard, he appointed his eunuch to acquire a private room and certificate for her to take the upcoming Royal Healer exam.

She couldn't help but notice how quickly the Great Emperor worked. She half expected her ruler to cast her into this castle for menial labor for the time being but instead he surprised her with her private trainee room within the Healer's wing. Angrily berating herself for drinking more than she expected, she rounded another maze like corner of the Healer's wing. If it weren't for the betrayal of the ones who she thought she could trust, she would've never drank so heavily. It was the only way she thought would calm the raging fire in her heart and mind.

Nevertheless, they were in the past now, and she can start focusing on her future from now on. "Damn you Jyunchi," she cursed, hoping those words will severe her ties with her previous lord immediately and effectively.

"Such language is not fit for a mate of mine," a chilling voice sounded in front of her in the dimly lit hall.

The air escaped from her lungs as her twirling vision strained to focus on the male in front of her, but she need not see who the speaker is. "Jyunchi…" his name escaped through her lips, her scent soon emanated fear from her body.

Jyunchi sneered, his once handsome face now twisted with rage and lust, "You still know my name?" He mocked her, feigning his surprise when she spoke his name. He took a step towards her leaning form against the plastered wall, effectively making her stumble two steps back. "Now, now my pet. You need not fear me…"

His sickening sweet voice held promises for Kagome; promises of pain, confinement and the violation of her body and will. "Leave me be! Haven't you damaged me enough?" Her own voice betrayed her emotions, it sounded strong and determined but within she quivered in fear. _What will he do to me?_

"I have not damaged you at all, Kagome. I have sheltered you and bathed you with my undying attention and yet… you toss me away at the slightest inconvenience? I am hurt!" The hurt on his face seemed genuine, although he was not ashamed of what he did to her. In his eyes, he was her sole provider, protector and she will not let her escape from his control. "I have been patient with you long enough, my dear. I will claim what I have been yearning for, even if I had to do it by force!"

"No! You will not lay a hand on my body!" Kagome tug at her layers of her attire to reveal the sheathed dagger strapped to her left calf. Swiftly, she grasped the smooth handle of the dagger and positioned herself to defend. Drugged with alcohol, defending herself may be in vain for her vision swirled and her body swayed along with it.

His amused laughter reached her ears. She once thought it was a merry tune a few months ago, but now the mere sound of his voice sent fear up her spine. "Leave me be, Lord Kou." She used his formal name, in hopes to deter his desire for her. To her disappointment, he responded to that title with a scowl on his face.

He shook his head, his eyes darkened with lust as he dragged his eyes over her form, "You have always been my favorite." Not caring to be gentle with Kagome any longer, he lunged at her with his Inuyoukai speed. The dagger within her hands held up no defensive measure when he slapped it aside, then pinning her between his body and the smooth plastered wall. "I shall pup you before the night is over," he breathed, the scent of alcohol invaded her nose. She knew not if the offending scent belonged to him or her own.

Kagome tried to shake herself free; physically she will never be able to overpower him. She willed herself to reason with her previous lord, no words came forth from her lips. Her hot tears didn't hesitate to fall; instead they cascaded down her cheeks relentlessly.

A muffled cry escaped her mouth when he crushed his lips against hers, with a force and demand as great as his, a bruise will definitely mar her face. She was unable to fight him with her feminine strength when he pinned her arms above her head with just one hand, and once again she cursed him against his lips.

He chuckled as he pulled back, his once emerald eyes now looked black in the dim light. "I promise I will be gentle, for I will be your first…" he purred and placed a soft kiss at the juncture of her neck.

Kagome gasped, not at the kiss she received but the news that he revealed. '_I am still a virgin? I thought… the prince…_' Her heart swelled with relief and guilt—she had accused an innocent man. She still has what she thought she lost, and this time, she will do her damn best to preserve it. Gathering her courage, she dipped her head to the side of his face and snatched his ear between her teeth.

Jyunchi howled in pain, immediately releasing his grip that pinned her arms above her head. "Bitch!" He hissed as he staggered backwards, pressing his hand against his ear.

With the blood rushing from her head to her arms with the sudden change of position, Kagome's vision faltered before her. The figure of Jyunchi darkened, fading into the surrounding darkness. Her equilibrium was not up to par too, from the sudden head rush. It took all of her effort not to crumple onto the floor, finding relief when she leaned against the wall. It took only a few seconds for her vision to adjust itself to normalcy—but it was a few seconds too late.

Jyunchi rushed at her once again, this time he shoved her onto the wooden floor and wrapped his hand around her throat. There were no more words exchanged, just his infuriated glare as the last of his patience vanished into thin air. Deaf to her cries and pleas, he clawed at her obi until it was shredded into pieces. He cared not to mate a female he held no desire for, despite that woman who birthed him his pup. No, for Kagome, he would abandon everything and anything just to keep her within his grasp.

"Somebody… save me please," her voice barely audible to her own ears were answered by a wall shaking growl from further down the dim hallway.

_"JYUNCHI!"_

Her head barely registered the angered roar of the Crown Prince. No more than a second had passed before she felt the rush of cold air enveloping her, signaling the absence of Jyunchi's body atop hers. With her obi gone, her kimono parted as she shrank away to a corner of the hall, hoping to get as far away from her former lord as possible. She saw him, the Crown Prince Sesshoumaru in all his glory— _her savior_.

His fangs enlarged with the promise of a quick death, Sesshoumaru glowered at Jyunchi's fallen form across from him. With Kagome behind him, he knew without a doubt he would shield her from the attacks of his former friend. "Control yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered, his tone low and deadly. There was no room for arguments.

Jyunchi chuckled with bitter mirth from his position on the floor. He hadn't anticipated the appearance of the prince, nor did he anticipate his prince shoving him so roughly onto the floor. "Why… my Prince. Fancy seeing you in the Healer's Wing," he shot Sesshoumaru an innocent grin.

"This woman belongs to me, she always had been. Had you not lied about her death she would not have suffered," Sesshoumaru sneered, his cool demeanor melted into nothingness. To confront his best friend of treason and betrayal face to face was something he wanted to do the moment he pieced together past events.

"Suffered?" Jyunchi guffawed; his upper body shook with pure amusement. "Had I not taken her, she would've died in that forest. I saved her, not you." By this time, Jyunchi rose onto his feet to staring defiantly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. In height, Sesshoumaru was taller only by half a head, in muscular build—they were equally sized.

"Jyunchi yo—" he was cut short by Kagome's sudden outburst behind him.

"You _lied_ to me! For everything I have done for your manor, you did not once mention the truth! That I am not your _whore_, that I had no reason to live and abide by your outrages rules!" Kagome cried out in anger, fresh tears trailed down her cheeks once more. "For the past six full moons… I have lived a lie simply because _you_ did not reveal the truth…"

"Kagome, you belong to me. This man you see before you," Jyunchi gestured at Sesshoumaru with a tilt of his chin. "He is already mated and his pup is sired. You will have no life with him." He extended out his hand with a soft smile, "Please Kagome… come back to our manor."

"No! You-" she pointed a heated finger at him, with a berating tone she shouted, "-You already have Chia-san, and your pup Saito. Both of whom deserve your love and attention… not I."

Jyunchi hissed; his patience no longer as long and enduring as it used to be he griped, "I will _never_ let you be with him. Never."

Kagome shook her head, her face dressed with a sympathetic frown. Her former lord wants want he can't have, but if he can't have it—no one can. What was she supposed to do? Her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru's back—he kept silent through the exchange between her and Jyunchi. She wondered if he had a suggestion.

"She will not…"

Jyunchi scoffed and folded his arm in front of his chest, "You do not desire her?"

"That is irrelevant," Sesshoumaru responded curtly. "She will become a Royal Healer once she passes the exam. By law she will not be able to become a candidate for the Royal Consort selection should I ever want another female." Upon Kagome's soft gasp, Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. What he was saying is true after all, a Royal Healer must not participate in politics nor be a concubine or consort to a royal or noble… it is the law of his land. If he cannot have her as a mate, he will have her as a companion— that he can live with. "So ease your worries, _brother_. She will not be mine… or yours."

The black inu remained silent with an unreadable expression. Slowly, yet surely a triumphant smile grew on Jyunchi's face. "Very well," his voice distant and hallow. "I shall hold you to your word, should you go back on them-"

"This Sesshoumaru does not break his promises, you should know this well. Now leave."

Jyunchi slithered away after casting a final glance at Kagome. '_You have not seen the last of me_,' his stare seemed to say. She shivered in response but her hope did not falter—if what the prince claim is true, she is a free woman if she passes the exam. With a sigh of relief, Kagome leaned her head against the smooth wall with a soft _thud_.

"Are you well?"

She failed to notice when Sesshoumaru moved towards her, now crouching onto his heels she stared deeply into his eyes. "Not very well… " she managed to mumble; her energy spent and was left exhausted by her ordeal. She watched his eyes close and they lingered shut for a few seconds before opening them. His previously concerned eyes seemed to have a hint of disappointment about them.

"You should not have indulged so deeply into your cup," he chided, his tone hard.

Kagome nodded her head in response, "Yes… I believe that's something I cannot change now." Those words slipped through her lips before she remembered who she was talking to. With wide eyes and a quickened breath, Kagome bowed her head. "My apologies, your Highness…"

"Hn…" He let out a sigh, ignoring her plea for forgiveness. His molten gold colored eyes scanned her current state; shredded and wrinkled with her hair in a tangled mess. She was in no shape to wander the halls alone, especially not after what just transpired. "Be still," he muttered under his breath, a short warning for her before he slipped an arm under her knees and his other supporting her back. Effortlessly, he hoisted her into his arms and began heading further down the hall despite Kagome's protests.

Her face flushed, she stammered "My Prince! Please let me down… I can walk unguided!" She thrashed her legs and wriggled in his embrace in attempts to free herself. All her effort had only lead to the parting of the hems of her kimono, exposing her tabi covered feet and her bare calves.

Kagome gasped at her indecent exposure of her flesh in the presence of the crown prince. She disregarded his command for her to stay still and tried to cover her skin. Her persistent movement had clearly annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Cease now or I shall rip that abominable attire into shreds." Not a great choice of words from an Emperor to be.

Kagome's face flushed a deep pink, instantly stilled herself in his arms. Her eyes landed on her fidgeting fingers atop her abdomen, debating whether or not he would really do such a thing. Her musings were put to a stop when he had stopped in front of a wooden door. She looked up at his face in question.

"This is your temporary chamber until you take the Royal Healer exam," he answered, not needing her to voice her question. He leaned over to set her onto her feet, his large hands lingered on her small waist. With a soft nudge of his hands, he turned her around to face him.

For seconds, neither spoke a word, finding comfort in each other by the simple means of looking into each other's eyes.

Kagome saw the confusion within the depths of his eyes, despite his stoic demeanor. "What troubles you, your Highness?" Her voice was soft and curious.

"I thought you were dead. That is the news that was presented to me when I sent my messenger to bring you to the Western Palace." He shook his head in disappointment, "Jyunchi was someone I trusted and yet he hid you away from me." His large hand found its way to her soft cheek, his entire being ached to touch her.

"I have seen you in my dreams, your Highness… though I do not know of the past we shared. The potion he fed me had made me forget my past. These visions, dreams—they frighten me," she confided in him in hopes he'll understand their complicated situation. "Visions of you atop of me, visions of small youkai children and faces I do not know, it all scares me. I beg of you, before anyone is involved… please allow me to take my own path."

Sesshoumaru studied her beseeching eyes, not wanting to drive her further away from him. He nodded in response to her pleas, "I will keep my distance. Fret not." The Sesshoumaru then would have ignored her request and demand her to become his lover, but not anymore. In the past six months, the significance of obtaining the throne grew and grew to fill his void. With her, _Kagome_ back in his life, he knew not how to handle this situation but to distance himself from her.

Kagome nodded, "Thank you… and I am sorry."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised in curiosity to her apology.

"I have accused you of a sinful deed you did not do, for that I apologize," she bowed her head in mild embarrassment.

"Rest, your training starts tomorrow." His hands dropped to his side, despite wanting to stay and protect her he knew he couldn't. Kagai's jealousy streak is renown in the palace. He would have to appoint her a partner or a guard to look after her while in this palace, Jyunchi knew too well of the hidden crypts and passages. He spun on his heels and started his way towards his private chambers.

He had only taken less than a dozen steps before he heard a hiss of pain behind him, most definitely from the woman he had to distance himself with. His head turned, his body followed. She stood there, with her forehead pressing against the wooden door and dainty fingers of a hand pressed against the corner of her mouth. '_Ah…_' he realized what had bothered her.

"Kagome," his smooth voice called to her. He had reached her before she realized her name was called. The same hand that had caressed her cheek earlier found its way back to her face, this time his fingers pressed against the darkening skin at the side of her mouth. That is where Jyunchi had kissed her. His eyes narrowed in agitation in response to that image. He will not allow him to hurt her, if it meant keeping his distance… he will do so. But did he have to start now? His thumb rubbed gentle circles on the growing bruise in hopes to calm the pain.

"Ouch," she winced and shrugged away from his touch.

Sesshoumaru tsk'ed at her reaction then tucked her chin between his thumb and finger to guide her face towards his. His head dipped low once her face was a desired angle, pressing his lips against the tender spot.

Kagome whimpered against his lips, her eyes widen in shock. Her vision began to swirl and churn before her, whether it was because of the kiss or the effects of alcohol, she knew not. She felt his mouth part against the corner of her lips, and then his slick tongue rubbed against the swelling bruise. Initially it was painful, but slowly and surely the pain began to subside and she found herself leaning against his body hoping to feel more.

With a possessive growl, Sesshoumaru snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her body until it melded with his. His hand released from under her chin and entangled itself in her tresses at the back of her head, pulling her close to fully claim her lips with his own. She gasped in his eagerness, an action that parting her lips for him to taste.

Her reappearance into his life had certainly thrown his plans for the future out the window. He had wanted to protect her, not harm her. And yet all of his choices had caused her injury in one way or the other, he despised that. This kiss that had started on innocent grounds grew heated, planting a seed of passion within the pits of his pelvis. If anything more, he would lose control. If anything more, the Crown Prince would have a true mate.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, although reluctantly. He shook his head at her bewildered gaze. "This one has gone too far…" With a last stroke of her cheek, Sesshoumaru fled the hall with his inhuman speed, leaving Kagome in front of her chamber, now truly alone.

Kagome, still muddled with the unexpected turn of events, touched the corner of her lips that once displayed a budding bruise. It no longer hurt, it was no longer sore to the touch. A small laugh escaped her lips, "This must be what Chia-san meant by _healing_." She will not deny that she desired him in a way she had never dream of before, but she will not admit it aloud either.

A sigh parted through her lips, she scolded herself for harboring these wanton thoughts of the already married prince. It was not right, not by any means. She shook her head and willed these desires to abandon her thoughts. He said he was going to keep his distance from her, and she believes he will uphold his word.

From now on, she will only focus on her path of becoming a Royal Healer and nothing else should matter.

/

**JR-** I got me a beta! Actually she found me… But she is having trouble lately and I thought it was in everyone's best interest to have me just update my work without it being edited for now. This chapter will be replaced with the edited version later if we remember later.

And so sorry for the long update. Father Time is not on my side lately!


	22. Ni Ju Ni

_Short Treat  
>Love, JR<em>

~Dai Ni-Jū Ni~

_Damn it all. Damn them all to the fiery depths of the Underworld. _

Jyunchi paced around his private chambers of the Western Palace, not so much annoyed but infuriated instead. His most prized procession snatched from right under his nose. How in the Heavens did that human find out? Running his fingers through his dark bangs exasperatedly, he let out a frustrated huff of air.

Everything had gone out of control, and he didn't like it one bit. Kagome will come back to him one way or the other. He will make it so. He will make her despise the prince and have her crawl back to him, begging for him to take her back.

_Yes… yes… that will be perfect._

Who will be the perfect partner for this heist? The Empress to be, of course.

-0-

"Captain Yamagata."

Miroku turned in response, surprised to see the Crown Prince's private eunuch rushing to him. He rose from his seat and gave the eunuch a duly respected bow, "How may I be of service, Eunuch Jaken?"

The hierarchy of the palace is certainly structured, but complicated. Eunuchs and Ladies in waiting serving the immediate Royal Family have higher positions than eunuchs and other servant ladies working in departments. As for him, as Captain of the Royal Guards, as a sixth level government official, he was ranked just below Eunuch Jaken. Sadly.

"The Crown Prince wishes to see you in his chambers, human. Do not make my master wait," his choice of words had always been blunt, and his voice gritted against his ears. Without waiting for a response, Jaken stomped away mumbling under his breath about the menial tasks he is forced to do.

Miroku couldn't help but muse how often Jaken spoke in the presence of Inuyoukai, since their hearing is much more sensitized. It matters not, his presence is needed. Oddly, the prince hadn't spoken to him since the discovery of the dethroned Eastern Princess's death. Which leads to him to wonder, could this summon be related to that event?

Over the past six months, he had gathered enough influence around the cities of the Capital to gain himself a small army. A little over one hundred males; all humans. It was no surprise the youkai, even of lesser breeds did not bother to even hear him out. A scoff escaped his lips when he recalled a memory of a lesser youkai demanding him to marry his daughter in exchange for his support.

He need not an army, it was not for him. Being the Captain of the Guard had somehow inspired the idea of reviving the Taijaya in Sango. Since then, he had been privately gathering his army and finding lost members of the disbanded group in efforts of comforting Sango for her loss. Until recently he came across a small village with a great number of the disbanded members, who all unanimously agreed to help support them.

They all knew and loved the little princess—not so much her father. How will they react when they find out they are going to work for the man who caused the destruction of the life they loved so dearly? Miroku sighed. He never wanted to live a complicated life, but he couldn't avoid it. Not when his beloved Sango is involved.

"Your Highness," he soon spotted the heir, standing over a koi pond in the Eastern Wing's garden, his private quarters of the palace.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru greeted in return, deep in thought. Still not facing Miroku, he raised a hand and gestured for him to come closer.

Naturally, Miroku obeyed. The distance between then shortened, but what happens next, he didn't expect at all.

Sesshoumaru's clawed hand shot out and dug into Miroku's neck without a word, without a sound. The prince's eyes were narrowed, darkened with mistrust. "You lied to me," his voice as sharp as steel cut into Miroku's heart.

His eyes widened, Miroku shook his head while gasping for air. "My Prince—for what reason—are you doing this? I—I have not spoken—lies!"

"_She_ lives! You returned with news of her death and yet she breaths. How have you not lied to me, Miroku?" His fury was barely controlled by his will. The thought of betrayal, treachery has done its toll on his trust in others.

"I swear it, my Prince. I buried her myself!"

With a harsh snarl, Sesshoumaru launched Miroku at a wooden pillar nearby, none too lightly. "You buried her yourself?" He slammed his clawed hands at the railings of the bridge over the pond in the garden. "How can that be?" he murmured to himself, greatly perplexed.

"I have not lied to you, Crown Prince. If so, may the Heavens strike me with lightening upon this very second!"

"Enough. Find her." Sesshoumaru silenced him with an order. "Find her, and bring her to me."

"What?" Miroku gasped in shock; did his prince just ask him to defile a grave?

"Bring her dead body to me, _NOW!_" He turned his head, glaring angrily at Miroku as if daring him to disobey.

Miroku mutedly nodded, but his eyes betrayed him. How can he possibly dig up the dethroned princess's grave?

"Let no one know of this, Miroku… or it'll be your head. Bring the body you buried to me by the next sunrise. I will tell you what I know once you have completed the task."

"Yes, your Highness." Confounded, Miroku raced towards the stables of the Palace. Something was not right, something was definitely out of place. Soon enough, he'll know.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and leaned against the railing. He regretted being so harsh to Miroku, he was someone he trusted. '_Then again, so was Jyunchi_,' he grimly retorted. Only Miroku knew where the body was buried, and if he brings the body back… another piece of the puzzle can be solved.

The prince wasn't going to let this slide. No, never. Not until he reaps his revenge on Jyunchi.

/

**JR**- I was writing my new story and thought I should update this too! So here it is, and it's a bit short but it provides a little more info on what is going on…

Please show your support by leaving me some feedback! I really do like reviews! And thank you to my readers who continues to faithfully review!

Thanks for reading!


	23. Ni Ju San

~Dai Ni-Jū San~

"How dreadful…" The scene around him was indeed, dreadful. He was only yards away from the dethroned princess' grave within the forest but the scenery was familiar and distant at the same time. A place once filled with lush green grass and flourishing plants and flowers, was now withered and dry. With every step he took, the grass crackled and crumbled apart. This wasn't how things looked when they buried the princess.

It was as if… something was poisoning the earth itself.

-0-

_"Trainee! Trainee, wake up this instant!" _

With a startled gasp, Kagome threw off her blanket and shot up from her futon. '_The first day of training…!_' she inhaled a sharp, surprised breath. How could she have forgotten? The sudden feeling of faintness fell upon her as she recalled last night's events. "Oh Heavens, mama… what have I done?" Her hands flew to her aching head, cradling it gentle to ease the throbbing pain from the overconsumption of alcohol.

Her breath caught short when she realized what had escaped past her lips. "Mama? Did… I say _mama_? Did… I have a mother?" Befuddled, she tilted her head at a small angle in a reflexive action.

_"Of course you have a mother, numbskull! How else would you be behind this door causing me misfortune! Come out this moment or I shall have the Lady Investigators drag you out forcibly!"_

The demanding voice from behind her door griped angrily for her to unlatch the door and exit into the hallway.

"Y-yes! I am almost ready!" Panicked, Kagome jostled around the small, sparsely furnished room to look for her garments, only to realize it wasn't something a training healer should wear—her lavish kimono from last night. Her heart hammered in her chest out of anxiety and mixed with albeit of fear. She had never been talked down upon before, at least not to her knowledge. She had always been in a high position within the female social caste, but she is no longer a noble lady but a common woman in the palace.

That alone gave her a surge of hope. No more expectations of her leading a harem of jealous females, no more lecherous males—this is a beautiful beginning.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dash of royal blue color near the frame of the doorway. Puzzled, she scampered over to the bundle to find a uniform beneath a flowering branch of the hyacinth flower. "The trainee's uniform!" Without another moment wasted, Kagome quickly tossed on the trainee's uniform and tucked the plucked flower into the fold of her garment on her chest.

"My deepest apologies I—" Kagome bowed apologetically to the stewardess who had been demanding for her to unlatch her door once she entered the hallway.

"I care not for your excuses," her sharp tongue stopped Kagome's sentence short. "I am Steward Mayu. You are to address me as Mayu-san, Mayu-sama or Stewardess. There are rules within this palace, and it is my place to address all females training for the Healers Exam."

"There are other trainees, Stewardess?" Kagome dared not look at her stewardess' face in fear of facing her wrath.

"Of course there are! Do you think yourself to be so special? To have been announced as a Trainee to partake the Royal Healer Exam without passing the preliminary exams?" The stewardess scoffed and waved her hand with a sarcastic air, "Of course. You have been privately appointed by the Crown Prince. That matters not anymore, you are now under my jurisdiction and there will be no favorites. Your skill will weed you out soon enough. Follow me."

Kagome kept her head low as she scurried behind the stewardess. Of course, she is no longer the head mistress of a Lord's household. From here on out, she would never have honorable suffixes after her name—not while she is still training for the Royal Healer Exams. Even then, rumors of females were rendered to meager Healer Apprentices because of their gender.

'_No matter, anything is better than Jyunchi's household… I will pass the exams and become a Royal Healer, no matter the obstacle_,' she nodded her head in determination. The flowery scent of the hyacinth flower from her bosom reached her nose and liberated her previously solemn mood. Whoever gave her the garments and the flower, certainly wanted to support her in her future endeavors.

Kagome failed to notice a shuffle of black silk at the other end of the hallway, and a male with silky silver hair looked on with a rare smile on his face and a royal blue hyacinth flower bud in his hand.

-0-

_Bitch!_

'_All of them! How dare they?! I am of noble blood… how dare a human point their noses up at me!_' Kagai hissed at the situation within her chambers. Bronze mirrors were thrown onto the floor. Small porcelain jars filled with powder, rouge and jewelry lay scattered, broken on the floor.

In her explosive rage, Kagai shredded curtains, drapery and snapped furniture to relieve the anger pent up within her heart. For hours after the ceremony had ended, the Crown Princess seethed and hissed at anyone who dared to cross her path.

The mere presence of humans bothered her.

And yet, her husband finds more interest in a human female than his own pregnant wife. Kagai's body shook with disdain. She saw the look in his eyes when the human entered the courtyard—shock, disbelief… liberation. It was if something within him lit up…

If he wished it so, he may even cast her aside for the human. "No… I won't let you," she whispered venomously. She shook her head with a viper's smirk on her face; a plan began to materialize in her head.

"So…," she evaded the mess in front of her and sat gracefully onto the bench of the vanity. Long, slender fingers tapped against the maple wood as she stared into her reflection of the cracked bronze mirror. "He wants you to become a Royal Healer… and being a wonderful wife I am— I shall help him help you achieve his wish…"

Her voice seeped with malice as she spoke, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. She was not going to lose her husband without a battle. A battle, she will most definitely win.

-0-

Dribbles of sweat slipped from his brow as he lowered his shovel, touching its metal head onto the decaying dirt. Miroku had stopped moving dirt from above the dethrone princess's grave when he heard something shatter—it sounded similar to pottery breaking against a hard surface. What also shocked him was the lack of smell. Surely, after six moons of being buried under the ground there would be an odious scent around the body.

The oddity is that there was a lack of the said odious scent. With his curiosity and concern apparent on his face, he kneeled onto the dirt and brushed aside some dirt that covered what seemed to be a cream colored surface.

"Heavens…" he rasped out a whisper. The more dirt he brushed away from the cream colored surface, more questions arose within him. Working with a rapid pace, he soon revealed an arm… then the torso and legs. "Oh Kami-sama, what is going on?" He needed not to reveal the face of the body.

There was no denying that something was out of the ordinary. The body was perfectly preserved and left in the state they had buried her in. Miroku leaned closer to the area where his shovel had made impact on the abdomen. Cracked. Like pottery. He shook his head in denial, unable to accept the scene before him.

Someone planned the dethroned princess's death. Whoever the culprit is, had enlisted the help of a dark witch. Shaken, Miroku quickly unburied the rest of the clay-like body and wrapped the head with a long band of woven cloth before moving the body the large sack.

He had to report this to the Crown Prince, to Sango and the dethroned Eastern family. The princess isn't dead. He hauled the body atop his horse; he seated himself right behind it, holding the body securely with one arm. _The princess isn't dead._

"Yah!" He nudged his horse into a full sprint towards the direction of the Western Palace. '_Princess Kagome may be alive!_'

/

**JR**- Thank you **YangSjie** from Dokuga on the grammar tips! I really do appreciate it them. It'll help me out as a writer in the long run! Now if I can only remember them while writing!

I'm sorry for the late update again… I live in mid-northeastern Oklahoma and we were hit with severe tornadoes and weather this week… Give your prayers to them, and help out with the Red Cross donations if you can!


	24. Ni Ju Shi

~Dai Ni-Jū Shi~

The tour of the Healers' Wing of the Western Palace hadn't been as pleasant as she hoped it would be. Of course, within this palace she is a simple servant—no longer a member of nobility. She always thought she had a good amount of patience within her small frame, but she grew weary of the snide remarks thrown at her way.

_ Courtesan, whore, adulteress_—these were but a few names she overheard. Surely they've said worse, but Kagome cared not to remember the rest. A soft sigh escaped through her lush lips, mildly perplexed she was. '_Is this not what I asked for? Should I not rejoice in my freedom?_' Her eyes scanned over ladies hovering over straw-woven baskets filled with dried and fresh herbs. Their tasks for the first day is to separate drying herbs into respectable baskets for the Healer Apprentices to label and store in the medicine storage.

The baskets her fellow trainees had were only three quarters full, not to mention each basket had two females working happily together. Her vision fell upon her baskets, three to be precise—and she was alone. The Stewardess had mentioned that the two extra baskets she had to sort out were punishment due to her lateness from this morning's encounter. Kagome had nothing to say, but had nodded mutely as her response.

As she began to separate the herbs, a tingling sensation crept up her spine. It was as if she had done this before, years ago… as a child perhaps? '_Now is not the time to be thinking of such things. You must concentrate on your task_,' she berated herself. She shook her head to clear her troubling thoughts to focus on dividing the herbs according to its species and properties.

_ "Did you know her courtesan name is Murasaki?"_

_ "Really? She is indeed a courtesan?"_

_ "Look at her, she's acting like she can be one of us… she's just a pretty whore who will fail the exam."_

Kagome's hands ceased working; her fingers grew numb when she registered their icy words. It took all of her concentration to keep control of her flaring temper, to keep herself from returning their rancid words tenfold. However, her control began to slip as they intensified the insults when they noticed her listening.

One of them giggled, and threw a smug grin at Kagome. "Oh no, she heard us!" She whispered not so silently, her voice etched with fake concern.

Kagome's head snapped to their direction, her sapphire eyes blazed with cold fire. She will not tolerate this demeaning treatment. Not when she didn't deserve it, not when such meaningless words are able to cut into her heart so deeply. Her lips pursed into a thin, white line—she had every intent to speak her mind.

"Shut your mouths, you know of nothing!" she seethed as she approached the two smug ladies. As if they wanted to fuel her raging fire further, they laughed—their taunting glee triggered something.

Sorrow… Anger… Regret…

The grace within her bones evaporated as she launched herself onto the two females with raw, unrestrained emotions. Her skilled hands collided with jaws; nails sank themselves into tender flesh leaving angry red streaks. There was nothing holding her thunderous anger in chains now, unleashed by the taunts of two unforgiving females Kagome fought bitterly.

It only took mere seconds for other trainees to join in the fight, yet they were not on her side. Extra hands grabbed and tore into her clothing in efforts of restraining her, but it provided little help for the two previously smug ladies.

The trainees not engaged in battle fled the scene, rushing out of the area to find help. It didn't take long before blood began splattering onto the floor. Through the angry haze in Kagome's mind, she knew not if the blood belonged to hers or another. She dug her nails into the scalp of the two perpetrators, holding them by their hair, one in each hand. She gathered her strength into her arms and began the motion to slam their heads together in blind rage.

"STOP!" The Stewardess's strict voice momentarily stunned Kagome. It was just enough time for the friends of the two trainees to untangle her hands from their hair and shoved her onto the stone paved ground.

"What do you think you girls are doing?!" The Stewardess's eyes burned with fury as she surveyed the scene before her. Two girls were battered, lips bruised and bleeding, their hair in an unkempt tangled mess.

"Stewardess," the two girls cried out simultaneously—fear and blood marred their faces. "She attacked us… we didn't do a thing!"

Her chest heaving, Kagome shook her head, "They are not without fault!" She didn't leave the battle unscathed by any means. Her uniform were torn in places that cannot be mended, her hair also unkempt and tangled, angry red scratches marred her face and harms. "They gossip like children without caring for another's feelings!"

"Feelings? You wish to lecture me about _feelings _when you have brutalized these two defenseless girls? You clearly paid no heed when I went over the Palace rules!" The Stewardess seethed as she motioned for two girls to grab Kagome, as a prisoner.

"You breeched palace rules, and now you shall face the punishment!" She motioned for everyone to follow her, including the now captured Kagome. They walked briskly towards the Lecture Halls, unable to avoid the weary and gossiping glances of passing palacemaids.

Once into the courtyard of the Lecture Halls, the Stewardess barked at two guards to bring the flogging bench. Kagome felt her heart skip several beats, their air in her lungs escaped unwillingly.

"Floggings?" She didn't want to sound weak and vulnerable, at least not in front of them. But her voice betrayed her, she sounded uncertain—afraid.

The Stewardess paid her no heed and demanded the trainees to enter one of the lecture rooms and await her as the guards bring the flogging bench to her. When the dreaded wooden bench arrived, Kagome eyed it wearily; her stomach lurched when she saw the horrid contraption.

Corporal punishment…

The flogging bench consisted of two thick planks in the arrangement of a cross. At the ends of the shorter plank rested two ropes dyed crimson red, one in each end. Floggings…

"Strip her."

Kagome's attention snapped to the glowering Stewardess with her stone cold face. She was unable to protest as words failed to form on her lips. She shrieked and jerked away as a trainee tore at her shredded uniform until she stood in only her white yukata, leaving little to anyone's imaginations… including the guards who began to show lust in their eyes. "Please… Stewardess." Kagome begged the cold woman with wide eyes, hoping that she'll show some leniency.

"Tie her up," Stewardess Mayu commanded without sparing Kagome a second glance and headed up the stairs to the room where the rest of the trainees waited.

Kagome's trembled, a mixture of fear and the invasion of the cool air upon her exposed skin sent her mind reeling. She cried out for help and leniency as the two ladies holding her hostage shoved her roughly onto the bench and strapped her arms down, her stomach against the cool wooden bench.

The windows to the lecture room where the Stewardess and the other trainees flew open, letting the trainees a full view of the punishment.

"The palace will not tolerate misdemeanors such as this, be forewarned, ladies that you will be punished according to the law of the Palace and the Empress," Stewardess Mayu casted Kagome an uncaring, icy glance. "One hundred floggings. Begin."

As if on cue, one of the guards slammed his paddle onto Kagome's soft backside with great force. She cried out in sheer pain, her body arched into the air as her arms yanked against the restraining ropes at her wrists. Seconds later, the second guard brought down his paddle, and then the first paddle returned. After the fifth stroke, Kagome lost count—unable to concentrate as the pain enveloped her body.

Through her cries, she heard the stifled, laughing giggle of one of the girls that taunted her so openly. Soon, the rest of the trainees whispered amongst themselves within the protection of the lecture room. Bitterness filled her veins. Her eyes blurred with unshed tears, she latched her teeth onto her lower lip to keep herself from crying out in pain; the painful cries that fueled the entertainment of these wretched ladies.

_ I will not cry._

Her body arched in protest at the contact of another strike at her lower back. Her resolve quickly dissolved as the paddle began to strike her with quicker succession at her silence. A sharp cry echoed from her throat, her unshed tears so great in amount blurred her vision completely.

_ I will not cry._

She latched her teeth onto her lower lip with a force so great, blood spewed from the wound. Her face contorted with pain with each strike, but she will not let her unshed tears fall. The bitterness that coursed through her veins morphed into pure disgust—contempt. How could anyone enjoy witnessing such torture?

What is it about her that attracts trouble wherever she goes? Was it because of her social standing as a simple courtesan? Had she been arrogant when she arrived? Questions formed with lightning speed, but they were never answered—they couldn't be answered. Not by her.

Another strike clashed into her lower backside, a strike so forceful the pain rendered her vision black momentarily. At the shock of her vision darkening, she clenched her eyes shut; her unshed tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Through the pain, she heard snide laughter from the lecture room in front of her.

Somewhere in her white soul, the darkened speck expanded.

-0-

Perched on a thick limb of a tree, golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits glared at the scene before his eyes. His clawed hands clenched and relaxed at his sides; struggling to keep his control.

He had heard every single insult and curse thrown at her way since he followed her from her private room. Surely, as the Crown Prince he had matters to attend to, but all he wanted was to see her settle into the palace life.

Certainly, he was not expecting for her to be punished so severely for defending her own honor. He felt his control slip for the briefest second as the guards flogged the fiftieth strike—the whites of his eyes began to bleed red with fury. His hands flexed again at his sides as he fought to regain control from his inner youkai.

He wanted to rescue her, to tear the limbs and heads of those who dared to lay a finger on her tormented soul. He couldn't…. no… he wouldn't. He was no longer the prince that wanted to defy his sire and the needs of his people. His people needed him and looked to him for a bright future without war. If he saves her now… if he did, more rumors would spread like wildfire throughout the palace. If he did, he would breech his promise to her—to keep his distance and to let her be.

An inaudible sigh left his lips, he felt beyond helpless. He had no jurisdiction over the punishment of female servants within the palace, which is the duty of the Empress. If he levies the Stewardess's punishment, it would only serve to anger his blasted wife, the Crown Princess Kagai and his father. It would do no one good.

Regrettably, Sesshoumaru casted a longing look over Kagome's hunched frame on the flogging bench. Perhaps the punishment was what she needed. She needed to learn that the palace life is not all rainbows and butterflies. The palace life is filled with deceit, slander and temptations and greed.

It was no place for a white soul like her… and yet he was the one who merited the position to her. He couldn't regret the decision. Not when it saved her from Jyunchi's wrath and his seduction, not when it outcome had brought her closer to him.

He didn't regret the decision, or so he told himself. And yet, the gnawing in his chest intensified with every sound of pain that escaped through her reluctant lips. He tore his eyes away from the scene, shielding them behind his lids. He needed to leave, for he didn't trust himself to keep his youkai in its mental chains if he witnessed her pain any longer. With a mighty leap, he disappeared towards the other end of the Western Palace.

_ 'This one is sorry, Kagome…'_

_ 'Forgive me…'_

/

**JR** - 3 Thanks for reading! Please leave messages of encouragement or tips if you like!


	25. Ni Ju Go

~Dai Ni-Jū Go~

The soothing scent of burning essence drew Kagome from her pain filled slumber. Somewhere between the times she lost consciousness after her hundredth flogging and awaking from her restless sleep now, they have brought her back into her private room. For that she was thankful, but she despised them. The whole lot of them.

Females and males were all alike, youkai or not. They wanted power, succumbed to greed and valued anarchy if it meant to benefit their own. She grew increasingly bitter as dark thoughts filled her head, her brows furrowed deeply as her lips marred her face with a scowling frown.

The soft scrapping of the screen door pulled Kagome from her dark thoughts. It pained to even breathe, she remained still in the position she had awoken to, on her stomach and waited for the intruder to speak. Seconds to minutes passed, but the person didn't utter a word. The sound of water wringing from a wet cloth and into a basin of water gave Kagome a small clue that this intruder may be a healer.

A bitter laugh almost escaped her lips, judging from the darkness of her room, she had been asleep for hours judging by the lack of sunlight streaming through the screen. Are they just now sending in a healer to help her?

The healer drew back her covers and gingerly peeled back her blood stained yukata. Surely, one would think floggings would not draw blood… that's what she assumed as well but she was sorely mistaken. Perhaps if they had hit further down her back, on the soft mounds of her bottom she would not be as sore. The brunt of the floggings were laid onto her middle and lower back, where flesh and soft fat cushions were little to none on her small frame. Needless to say, her skin ruptured and cracked from the swelling and sheer force. A part of her thanked the Heavens for falling into unconsciousness, but she wished she would've stayed awake in sheer pride to boast that she is stronger than they think she is.

"You have scars that remind me of someone that I love…"

Kagome's brows furrowed together at the intrusion of the stranger's voice. Either this healer assumed she is still unconscious or simply just speaking for the sake of having a conversation. She remained still, assuming it was the former instead of the latter since she hasn't indicated that she was awake.

"You have such beautiful raven hair… just like…" The healer's voice trailed off into a longing, remorseful whisper. This was the last time this strange healer spoke; she quickly left after applying a healing paste on Kagome's lower and mid back and quickly headed for the exit.

She turned her head to face the strange healer before she was able to leave the room completely and caught sight of dark chestnut hair flailing behind her. The soft scent of lavender lingered in her room. A sense of familiarity flooded through her, almost teasing her as if reminding her that she knew this healer. Nonetheless, the soothing scent of lavender and the effects of the healing paste drove her into a state of peaceful slumber.

-0-

"Your Highness!" Miroku barged into the Crown Prince's study with a frantic shout. For the briefest moment he begrudgingly wished he was born with inhumane strength so he can carry this evidence laced bundle without suspicion. But alas, he was only human.

Troubled from the earlier sight of Kagome receiving punishment, he wanted no company… friend or foe. "Leave," came his icy response to Miroku's excited entrance.

"No, your highness… look," Miroku set down the bundle onto the rug covered floor none too gently, the sound of clay cracking echoed in the crown prince's private study. He scanned the study to be sure that no others can see or hear what is within the cloth-bag and scurried to shut the doors, bolting it shut.

Mildly interested, Sesshoumaru waited for his old comrade to untie the bag. It hadn't taken more than a few seconds until Sesshoumaru detected the scent of dark magic, Kagome… and Jyunchi. A low rumble of agitation slipped from his throat as he rounded his desk to examine the evidence. Yanking the brown bag open and tearing the woven cloth from the head, he revealed the serene face he once remembered.

Momentarily stunned, he wasn't able to speak. Black magic. The body reeked of black magic. Someone created a replica of Murasaki, no… Kagome. Who other than Jyunchi? With his obsession over her, he could've done this deed without hesitation.

"She is breaths, your highness… this… Murasaki," Miroku purposely avoided the dethroned Eastern Princess's real name. The real excitement and information will be shared between him, Sango and Kenji. At this point, he will not be the one to sabotage all their hard work and preparation. Sango was right, his beautiful, smart Sango. The princess is alive and they needed to find her—quickly.

"What is your next command, Crown Prince?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the clay replica, mildly perplexed. The body reeked of black magic—there was no doubt about it. Who collaborated with Jyunchi to create such a scheme? Most importantly, what did the dark witch have to gain in helping Jyunchi? The supposed scene when Kagome died took place over six moons ago; any scent that lingered there may have already been covered or vanished naturally. Indeed, what is the next best option to discover Jyunchi's motive?

"You are dismissed, Captain. Return to your lover and until I summon you again you must remain quiet about this matter."

"As you command," Miroku bowed to the heir before exiting the room. Excitement bubbled in him as he willed his legs to carry him quickly to Sango, to relay her the shocking news.

-0-

'_Just exactly, why am I here?_ '

As soon as the captain left, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to head to the garden to devise the next best course of action. And yet, here he is… at the base of the stairs of the Healer's Wing. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips. Since the day he has met her, he questioned the reason why he was so deeply drawn to the human female. Initially, a courtesan no less. She had her beauty, grace… and humanity.

He scoffed. Humanity? When did he ever care about the human race's fate? For hundreds of years he served as his father's general and slaughtered both human villages and rogue youkai without blinking an eye. Anyone who spoke ill of the Western Emperor's name, he decapitated them and hung their heads on stakes without mercy. And yet, after meeting her… to see her shed tears for an attacker, to beg him to spare her attacker's life, something inside him changed. He knew something had changed but hadn't a clue what it was.

He thought to return to his chambers; however when he motioned to take the first step towards his room, the step taken was towards the stairs of the Healer's Wing. He stared at his boot covered foot, mildly amused and stunned at the same time. Even against his better judgment, his body defied him and took a step towards where he truly wanted to be. He supposed it wouldn't hurt… to see how she was feeling after receiving such harsh punishment.

It wasn't his place to interfere; it would have caused an uproar within the female court. But he wanted to see her… with a long stride, he took the first step. A second step followed, then another.

'_I had told her I would keep my distance_,' his eyes narrowed at the sudden thought. He stopped, questioning himself if he would break his words to her. Then again, perhaps she was worried the rumors that may spread if he visited her private room. A sly smirk adorned his face. Concealing his scent was easy enough and with a sharp intake of his breath; he summoned a ki barrier around himself effectively erasing his scent for those who can detect him.

He surveyed the noise level in the Healer's Wing with his acute hearing, satisfied to detect the sounds of slumbering within the building's inhabitants. With a surge of power, he summoned his youkai speed to reach his destination, only pausing momentarily outside her room. His hand lifted, wanting to push the screen aside to see how she was fairing. He paused, doubting his self-control for the briefest of seconds before entering the room. He swiftly sealed the door with his youkai, barring it from anyone to enter.

The sounds of her relaxed breath filled his ears, the scent of the healing paste swirled in his nostrils. In the dark, he heard her whimper, her serene face distorted into a grimace for a few seconds before relaxing once more. He silently sat down beside her slumbering form, crossing his legs under him in a comfortable position. The scent of her blood mingled with the healing pastes, worry coursed through him as he recalled the sheer force the guard exerted on each hit. He had witnessed floggings for people who had stolen from the palace and even then, many of which received fewer than fifty floggings.

He trusted the judgment of the healer's; however from the scent of the healing paste he knew the quality of the paste wasn't the greatest. It was best if he checked the injury himself, he decided. Pulling back the white yukata, he slowly exposed her bare upper back and shoulders then her paste covered mid and lower back, stopping at where the soft flesh of her bottom began to rise. He reached for the basin and washcloth not too far from her head side and settled it near him before he began gently wiping the paste away.

She stirred when his fingers brushed against her warm flesh. A soft moan escaped her lips as she groggily opened her eyes. Her body stiffened at the realization of someone in her room but slowly gave way when she realized the paste on her back was being washed off. Assuming the person was the healer from earlier, she asked "Are you here to change the paste?"

He smiled into the darkness of the room; naturally she wouldn't be able to see him with her human abilities. He kept silent but continued cleaning the paste until her skin was visible. Anger bubbled in his veins as he surveyed the extent of her injuries—his ki spiking at unsteady levels until he forced his control over his emotions. Large, red hideous patches surrounded broken skin, some of which started to turn a darker red hue for the patches that had not festered or ruptured.

He heard her shocked gasp and saw the flesh of her neck give rise to small bumps before she tried inching away from him.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trying hard to keep the pain out of her voice. When silence met her question, she spoke again. "Identify yourself immediately or there will be consequences."

"Be silent, Kagome and return yourself here so your wounds can be tended to," Sesshoumaru spoke for the sake of calming her. He detected her fierce, quick pulse and hint of uncertainty and fear in her scent.

"What… why are you here, your highness?" she spoke when she registered his voice. She remained still—uncertain to which action she should take.

Should he answer her? What would he say? The truth—that he stood by and watched her receive corporal punishment and had done nothing about it? The muscles in his jaws tightened, he will not lie only to get on her good graces. With her missing memories, lies can cause irreparable damage once she regains those memories.

After a long pregnant pause, he spoke. "This one… witnessed your punishment. I was curious to see how you were fairing. Now, onna return to your bedding so I can help you." He saw her shiver when he called her onna. A knowing smirk donned on his face, he wondered if she might remember a similar encounter such as this one… over six new moons ago.

When she didn't give any indications to return to her bed, Sesshoumaru swiftly stood on his feet and crossed the room to side beside her. The blanket he grabbed from her bed now covered her bottom and legs.

"Your highness, this—!" she choked her on her words when blinding pain shot up her spine, causing her body to stiffen.

"I am here to help you onna, this one does not repeat twice when offering my assistance," he murmured against her flesh then he tentatively drawled his tongue against her skin. Blood had begun leaking through her wounds when she ruptured them trying to scurry away from him. The scent of her fresh blood nearly drove him mad—he disliked smelling the intoxicating aroma. It only meant she was injured, and that irritated him.

Her blood reminded him that he failed to protect her. He had the power to stop her punishment and whisk her away into his safety, but he didn't. He couldn't—not unless he wanted to face another war. Being here… it was dangerous. For her.

Her soft sigh captured his attention and her soft voice peaked his interest.

"… I remember… something like this happened before… didn't it?"

He stilled at her comment, for the briefest of seconds hope swelled inside him. It didn't take long before he pushed that fleeting thought of her recalling all her memories away. He pulled back from his administrations and straightened his back. "Yes," he replied simply. He checked over her mid and lower back and was satisfied to see the festered skin and open wounds had closed but discoloration and bruising remained. If he healed her completely, the shrews of the Healer's Wing would point it out and cause further issues for Kagome.

He watched her turn her head and face him in the dark. She struggled to ease herself into a seating position, adjusting her sleeping yukata to cover her form, she turned looked up at his shadowed figure. She may not be able to see him, but he saw her as clear as if it were during the daytime. Her eyes held a misty glow to it, an emotion he couldn't name.

"I remembered…," she paused, looking away bashfully. "I did not object to it… it was the first time I felt such pleasure."

His groin tensed at the sudden recall of the scene before his eyes. Kagome's hooded eyes filled with ecstasy, her soft mewls of pleasure and her milky skin shone under the moonlight. He felt himself growing hard as his memories took over.

Damn it all.

He couldn't risk exposing her to more danger than she is already bound to receive. He couldn't risk putting his unborn heir and his throne to be intimate with a human female. And yet, he couldn't help himself. He mourned for her death six months ago. He ached for her when she alive, just as he ached for her now, knowing that she is indeed alive and well. His nostrils flared as he detected the beginnings of her spicy arousal scent. It was faint, so faint he wouldn't have known if he hadn't smelled it before.

Even at this miniscule level, her scent enticed him. Reaching over, he grasped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her towards him, claiming her lips as his. He felt her arms reach forward, grabbing onto his knees to steady herself. He nibbled on her bottom lip, sucking and caressing the soft flesh until she gave way and parted her sweet lips with a soft sigh of contentment.

He believed that she was feeling the same emotion as he… that it felt almost… right to have her in his arms. His tongue delved into her sweet mouth, battling his tongue with her timid one, brushing over her dull canines and indulging in her luscious taste. His hand found its way entangled in her dark raven tresses, the mere shift of his hands caused her arousing scent to fan out from her hair. With a groan he tore away from her lips and trailed kisses alongside her jaw. His laid his moist tongue on the junction of her neck and shoulders before trailing it up her neck. Her spicy scent increased tenfold at the small action.

Lost in sheer bliss, he continued to suckle and lick at her neck, enjoying the softness of her body and her aroused scent. His hand released hold of her silky hair, gently dragging itself lower against her back, pulling her yukata apart as it went lower. He pushed against her with his body until she propped her arms behind her for support, her back arched and her breasts exposed to his liking. His mouth trailed slow, wet kisses down her collarbone and towards a soft mound of flesh and sucked the pink peak into his mouth. Her nipple instantaneously hardened in his mouth as she whimpered in pleasure.

His other hand reached over and molded her other breast and squeezed it firmly, causing her bruised back to arch in both pleasure and pain. Her white yukata slipped from her shoulders and fell onto the floor with a soft rustle. The soft sound and the numbing pain of her back brought her to her senses, her eyes cracked opened and she pulled away from his caress with a shocked cry.

"We… can't…" was all she could say. Despite her body still tingling from his lips and soft touches, she couldn't ignore a foreboding sensation when she realized what they were doing… or about to do. She lowered her gaze in the dark, pulled her yukata up and slipped on the soft garment. She tied it securely before she looked up again. In the darkness, she noticed the warm spot in which the prince once occupied was now empty and growing cold. She looked around numbly, and strangely cold and alone to look for signs of him but found no signs of life but of her own.

Her face distorted into a deep frown, her eyes blurred and filled with unshed tears. She bit back the sob that threatened to escape her swollen lips. His abrupt departure stung, but she knew it was necessary… even then; she couldn't escape the sense of loneliness. Holding her tears at bay, she limped back into her bedroll with her blanket and crawled in its softness, hoping to escape the gnawing pain at grew at the pit of her stomach.

Sniffling, she closed her eyes and a lone tear escaped and willed for sleep to claim her.

In the hall, Sesshoumaru leaned against a solid wall, the back of his head against it. He clenched his crimson eyes shut; slowing regaining what little control he had left.

/

**JR** – Woot woot! Another one down! I wanted to write a little more before heading to bed, but I thought hey—it's a good place to stop. Save the rest for the next chapter!

One note though, as much as I do TRY to improve my grammar…. It seems impossible without someone actually sitting down with me and telling me why this or that is wrong. Or why this can't be used like that. So, yes folks, I know I have improper grammar. I'm sorry, it will not change in the near future. Far future, yes… probably.

Thanks for all your support! Let's get this story finished!


	26. Ni Ju Roku

**J.R.** – _I've changed my penname to Jade R. Rayne. _

_I've reread the chapters of this story and felt uncomfortable with some parts of it, though I lack the time to go in and fix it. So, I'll leave it and hopefully the chapters from here on out will make up for it. _

_I will now try to pick up the pace! Thanks to everyone who has been very understanding and supportive, despite my flaws!_

_Thanks for not giving up on me!_

~Dai Ni-Jū Roku~

The gong chimed loudly, signaling the start of the Royal Healers exam. A myriad of trainees, provincial doctors and noblemen traveled far and wide to sit for this special test. To her though, this test would signify her worth for the position as a Royal Healer. In the courtyard of hundreds of humans and youkai alike, Kagome felt small and insignificant.

As it should be. She was no longer a Mistress of a harem or a prized concubine. She was just… Kagome, and that suited her just fine.

It had been a full month since she joined group of female trainees as decreed by the Great Emperor. The beginning had been rough— the girls hardly liked her and avoided her like the plague. They still were weary of her, at least now they tolerated her presence. Not that it mattered to her. She wasn't here to make friends.

It had also been a full month since she had any contact with the Crown Prince, Sesshoumaru. The last she remembered of him was when they were alone in her private room. And yet, here he sat today, on his throne on top of the stonework dai of the Examination Hall. She knew he was aware of her presence, though he didn't acknowledge her or even cast a simple glance her way. His aloofness had hurt her, but she knew he was doing it for her.

A courier scurried over to a perched wooden board with the scroll that held the topic for the first exam. After bowing to the prince, he pinned the unfolded scroll onto the board and faced the sitting crowd of examinees.

"The Royal Healers Exam will now begin. There will be a total of three exams. In order to be judged by the Royal Healers, not one can be failed. The topic for the preliminary exam is Acupuncture. Name and describe the major meridians and the differences of them between Youkai and Humans. Begin," with that said, the courier bowed towards the prince and the judges before stepping into his position back in the shadows.

Kagome lifted her brush and dabbed the bristles in the ink. She began tentatively, and as she continued, her confidence grew and so did the contents of her paper. Lost to the world around her, she concentrated on the subject at hand until finally, she placed down her brush, content with her answer. She quickly read over her answer before bowing to one of the supervising eunuchs, signaling her work was ready to be submitted.

As she watched her paper passed on from judge to judge, she noticed other exam takers had already finished—she was the last one to hand in her paper. Around her, she saw some with shaking shoulders as they sobbed, and others grinning widely from ear to ear. Was she missing something?

"Gaman, Kagome," the courier who announced the test called her name.

She had adopted Gaman as her family name, the meaning of enduring the seemingly unbearable with patience and dignity described her. In fact, Chia had chosen that name for her. The past month, Chia visited her with Saito in her arms every seven days. She had used the excuse that Saito was missing the former mistress, knowing fully well that she knew Kagome couldn't refuse a visit from the pup. The visits were not for naught; Chia would relay what secrets or information she discovered about her dethroned family. Turns out, her family name is Higurashi and her family had 'buried' her decoy body. She could never expose her name, for fear of retaliation from the current ruling family of the East. Everything seemed unusual—almost fake. Just exactly what happened to her family? Certainly not dead, Jyunchi said they were gone… not dead.

A part of her still despised Jyunchi for what he has done to her—she couldn't fully put the blame on him. After all, love can make a rationalist, irrational. Her disgust for him had diminished throughout the month, somewhat. The mere thought of him no longer made her angry, and that is progress. For now, becoming a Royal Healer will allow her to access the Royal Library of the palace. Maybe then, she can find some answers to her mysterious past without having to rely on anyone else.

"Gaman, Kagome," the courier called out her name when she didn't respond the first time.

"Here," she rushed out with a breath, her face heating up in embarrassment.

The courier casted her a wary glance before announcing her results, "Pass."

A surprised gasp sounded from her lips, her eyes widen in surprise. _I passed!_

A wave of murmurs and whispers washed through the courtyard, some pointed their fingers towards her direction as they spoke about her as if they knew her personally. Their whispers no long fazed her—after being the subject of gossip for an entire month, false truths no longer bothered her. It only made her realize that humans are such vindictive creatures, though she was one herself.

The courier then announced the dismissal of those who have failed the exam out of the courtyard, two thirds of the exam takers remained.

Kagome inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. She knew everyone looked down on her, believing she will fail and become an entertainer again. No, it won't happen again. Not when the life of her family and family's name is in stake. Truly, if she was royal blood, there had to be a reason why her family was dethroned and had gone missing.

She will not fail. She will become a Royal Healer. With her brush in her hand, her mind determined and steady, she began writing her answer to the next topic.

-0-

Kagome waited eagerly behind the mob of exam takers as they waited for the final results to be posted. To everyone's dismay, the judges and the courtier didn't announce the grades and instead, told them the results will be posted by the end of the day.

Finally, after hours and hours of waiting, with the sun just barely hovering over the horizon, a courtier with a trail of guards posted the results on a wooden announcement board.

She tried to make her way through the crowd, but as a small female in a crowd of grown men, and a few women, she was unable to push her way to the front.

The men clamored amongst each other, obstructing her vision of the posted results. Some men cried as they spoke to each other, a few cheered and shouted excitedly of their results. Minutes passed, and still, the men wouldn't leave even after finding their results.

With her patience growing thin, a naughty thought danced across her mind. Pinching doesn't hurt much, does it? Taking on speed, Kagome dashed head first into the crowd, pinching the sides of anyone who blocked her way. The victims looked at her in shock; she feigned innocence and weaseled her way to the front.

At last! Kagome scanned the board for her name. First test, pass. Second test… pass. Third test… Pass! Her breath caught in her throat as the news sank in. She passed! The written exam at least.

"Those who have passed, follow me," the courtier announced. A small trail of people lined up in front of him at the base of the stairs. The rest of the exam takers started to walk away, disappointed. With a large smile on her face, she took her place as the last person of the line. In front of her, only seven remained.

-0-

"Here are your new quarters. Your belongings have been placed inside the room," the palace maid bowed to her before scurrying away.

Kagome stepped through the doors and marveled at the sudden upgrade of her room. She had been instructed that she was not a trainee anymore, but a Healer's Apprentice. The position isn't permanent. Should any of the eight test takers fail at any given time, they are to be expelled. Should they pass the final exams, they will be ranked amongst the Royal Healers and be placed accordingly.

Many women who have passed the written test, no matter the skill, do not pass the rank of Healer's Apprentice. She must pass. The Royal Library will have all the census, records, changes in reign all recorded. Only then could she have the slightest hope in finding her family.

'_I can do this. I can!_'

- _Two weeks Later_ -

"Your grace! Your grace!" Hiroto, one of the eight new Healer Apprentices barged into the study hall. His face was as pale as rice, his eyes wide and frantic.

"What is the meaning of this? You cannot barge in here!" Lord Aoto, the Royal Healer in charge of teaching the new apprentices shot up off his seat, his face turning red.

"Forgive me, your grace. I have urgent news to report! The epidemic has spread to the Capital!"

"What? How many confirmed cases?" Lord Aoto motioned everyone to follow him as he made his way out of the study hall.

"Thirty nine of the slaves and beggars, four cases of nobles. Of all cases, half are youkai and other half, humans. They have been quarantined to the north western corner of the city. Fifteen have died as of last night."

"This is impossible! This epidemic was nine towns away four days ago. How is this possible? Have the healers identified what is causing this disease?"

"No milord, many of the Capital's healers have closed their shop and fled. Not many remain. We must leave ourselves!"

"Nonsense!" Lord Aoto spun on his heels and backhanded Hiroto across his face. "True healers do not abandon ill patients. Not even in an outbreak!"

The group arrived in front of the Great Hall where the Emperor sat in council with Lords and nobles. To the Emperor's right, sat the Crown Prince. His official crowning ceremony has been pushed back due to the state affairs.

"Lord Aoto, do you have any idea to what is causing this outbreak?" The Emperor sat on the edge of his throne; worry lines marred his flawless face.

Aoto bowed lowly, the apprentices followed suit. "Forgive me, your majesty."

"Madness!" The Emperor Taishou bellowed, he stood on his feet and paced around the dai. "My people are suffering out there, while you nobles stay protected within the walls of the palace," he pointed at the large double doors of the Great Hall. "There must be a name to this disease, and you _will_ find me a cure! Send two teams of Royal Healers and whoever you need to put a stop to this. This epidemic must not spread any further!"

The court clamored amongst themselves with the Emperor's decree, disturbed by the idea of Royal Healers leaving the palace.

"Your majesty, you must rethink! The Royal Healers must remain within the Palace should you or the Royal Family fall ill." The court whispered in agreement of one of the Lord's suggestions.

"Enough! I will not change my mind. Lord Aoto, do whatever it takes to find a cure and save my people. I will not run away as my people die! Will anyone else challenge me?!"

The court fell silent. With an agitated sigh, the Emperor took his leave.

The Crown Prince Sesshoumaru stepped forward on the dai and addressed Lord Aoto.

"You will lead two teams to the quarantine site. Bring whoever you need and whatever you need to make sure this disease will not spread," Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on Kagome's when she dared to look up for a glimpse of the prince.

Just as she noticed him staring at her, she adverted her eyes back to the floor. Every time she saw him… something… something stirs within her. And she had no idea what it could be.

"Yes, Crown Prince," Lord Aoto bowed to the prince and motioned her and the apprentices to follow him. She dared not look back at Sesshoumaru—for that will say too much.

-0-

Within the Royal Healer's council room, the lords argued amongst themselves on who and what to send to help with the plague.

Lord Aoto had Lord Ryo had started the two teams. Lord Ryo leads the youkai and hanyou team while Aoto requested a team of humans. Which was equally absurd to Kagome—teams should not be divided from being a different race. None the less, she listened on as Lord Aoto began addressing the group.

"This epidemic was discovered eleven days ago at Soma. Humans and Youkai alike are dying from this unknown disease. As healers, we must forgo our own selfish desires and put ourselves at risk to save those lives around us. Their lives are just as important as ours, don't you agree?"

The group nodded and agreed in unison.

"Lord Ryo and I are in need of a Healer Apprentice to aid in diagnosing and overseeing the brewing of concoctions… we will not force anyone to enlist. Just remember, those people out there have families and loved ones… if we do not help, they may never see them again," Lord Aoto finished his speech with a solemn sigh, his eyes casted down at the floor in mourning.

Earlier before the healer's held the meeting, a messenger brought an update of how dire the situation was. The number of citizens in quarantine increased to eight four, death toll… thirty two.

Kagome couldn't just stand back and do nothing about it. Those people…. They are suffering and as a healer, it was her moral duty to help them. She had learned much from the healers here, including the vast knowledge she had gain while training in the Kou Harem. The people suffering… they are someone's family. They deserved help, a caring hand.

"I—I will go with you, Lord Aoto," Kagome bowed her head.

"As I, with Lord Ryo," Airi, the only other female Healer Apprentice spoke up as well.

"You cannot trust these females! They… they are not fit to do the task at hand!" Hiroto jumped out from the crowd, glaring daggers at Kagome and Airi, a hare youkai.

"Then will you take their spot, Hiroto?" Lord Ryo, a dragon youkai, rumbled lowly, his nostrils flaring with caged anger.

Hiroto froze up and stammered. Unable to give a proper response, he scowled and stepped back into the crowd.

"Then it is settled. Lord Ryo and my team will leave for the quarantine site before dawn. Prepare your belongings and rest… it will not be easy." With that said, the Healers dismissed the group of trainees, apprentices, aids and medicine workers.

"I wish you luck, Kagome," Airi fell in place next to her as they made their way to the female Apprentice quarters.

Kagome smiled at the hare youkai. She had snowy white hair and bright teal eyes. Dare she say it; Airi was her only friend in the past two weeks. Everyone had avoided and ignored her like the plague, except Airi. She had a temper about her, unexpected for a hare youkai, but Kagome strongly believed that she has a gentle heart.

"Thank you, Airi. And I wish you the same. It's such a shame that our people are suffering…" Kagome let out a weary sigh. The past two weeks haven't been easy. Little sleep, countless of books to read and endless questioning by the Healers on the course of care… She is lucky that she had learned most of this before testing into the apprentice spot.

"Yes, I know… my family is out there… that's why I wanted to go do whatever I can."

"I'm sorry… Airi… I don't know what to say," Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at the young youkai.

Airi shook her head and winked, "Don't say anything. I'll see you in the morning, okay? You have a visitor." With that said, Airi jogged into the Apprentice quarters leaving Kagome confused at her words.

"Visitor?" Kagome about faced and scanned the courtyard. She had to do a double take when her eyes landed on her surprise visitor. With a gasp, Kagome bowed her head low, "Your highness. Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare."

"You are leaving in the morning," he said in a statement rather than a question, his cool baritone voice sent shivers up her spine.

It had been weeks since he last spoke to her. In fact, this morning was the first time she had heard his voice since the last time he was in her trainee room. She didn't know what to think…

Kagome nodded, "Yes, your highness. I leave with Lord Aoto before dawn." She saw his feet walk closer to her. She froze and kept her head casted down, unsure of what to do.

"Look at me, Kagome," he whispered, standing in front of her.

She lifted her head up and straightened her back, her eyes looking straight into his chest. "Forgive me, my prince… I am not allowed to do so."

Though it was brief, she heard him sigh. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as the rules and conformity of the palace played through her head. No matter situation, Healer Apprentices, Royal Healers were not allowed to have any relations with the Royal Family. A part of her had been yearning for his presence, his touch for weeks. Despite not knowing the reason why, thinking of the prince always somehow made her happier.

It was a guilty pleasure, but there were nights where she woke up covered with a sheen of sweat from the vivid dreams of the prince pleasuring her. She would wake up feeling satisfied, then so very empty when she realizes it was but a dream.

The palm of his warm hand pressed against her cheek, then the same hand trailed down to the tip of her chin and pushed it up, forcing her eyes to his.

"Prince… Sesshoumaru," she stammered, unable to say much else.

"Do you wish to not go?"

Kagome blinked and had to think about his question twice before she answered. She shook her head lightly, "No… I wish to go. Your people need help."

He nodded then. "Then this Sesshoumaru wishes you a safe return," he bent towards her, and tucked something above her ear. "Be careful," he whispers, his lips brushing against the tip of her ear.

He pulled back briefly to look into her blue eyes, "When you return… this one has matters to speak with you about."

Kagome nodded mutely, unable to process the reason why the prince was suddenly displaying such affections to her openly. She prayed no one was watching—it would do her and him ill if someone were to see.

For the briefest of seconds, she felt his warm lips brush against hers—and then he was gone. Kagome looked around her and wondered if she had just imagined the prince being there. Looking around her, not a soul was in sight.

She questioned her own sanity then, not sure if he was really there to begin with. She shook her head in hopes to clear her thoughts. A blue flower fluttered onto the ground in front of her feet.

With a small gasp, she picked the flower up, recognizing it immediately to be the same flower that was above her uniform those weeks ago… the same flower she saw in the gardens. A blue hyacinth. This… he had given her this flower before… as an apology for something… for the time he nearly stole her innocence at the brothel. Then he saved her from a female youkai from attacking her.

Kagome gasped as the memory of a royal blue hyacinth flower lying on top of a white garment flashed before her eyes. Then the scene of this female youkai attacking her played in succession after that. Female youkai… kitsunes at the brothel—Red Lantern Brothel… Mitsuki—Shippou's mother.

"Shippou? Shippou!"

A gripping headache tore at her head, sending her to the ground withering in pain. Faces of people she hadn't seen before flashed through her eyes repeatedly. Timidly and sluggishly, she was able to put names to those faces… places… events…

The feeling of confinement and emptiness disintegrated and she felt as if the world suddenly made sense … as if a curse had finally been lifted.

/

**JR –** I had to back track a lot. I'm pushing this as fast as I can. I'll be updating this along with my Walking Dead fics.

_Thanks for reading, please review! _


End file.
